Stories I Can't Write
by strawhat vampira
Summary: Take one look and see if you like one. Warnings: SLASH. HET. HAREMS. UNDERAGE. TWILIGHT CROSSOVERS. KHR CROSSOVER. AU, and many more.. If you decide to adopt one, tell me. I would want to see what someone else would do with these.
1. Chapter 1

INFLAMMARE

Wrath.

It's such a huge part of Harry's life that it sometimes amuses him when the people around him are shocked when he shows it.

Most of the time, it annoys him.

Standing around him and gaping like fools are the various reporters who felt the need to attack him with questions every time he shows himself. Behind him, the two-thirds of the golden trio shook their heads at the seemingly suicidal witches and wizards.

'Did they actually think that the death eaters run away from him due to his pretty face? Bunch of idiots.' Ron thought, backing slowly away from his best friend. Hermione simply sighed and copied his actions.

"Leave." Harry commanded icily. The 'or else' was loud and clear. Finally showing their sense of self-preservation, the mob fled from the premises, fleeing quickly from the angry magic lashing at their feet.

Hermione sighed explosively.

'Great,' she thought. 'Another night out ruined.'

Examining her best friend, Hermione could see that Harry's hold on his patience was waning, and his infamous temper was just itching to be let out.

"Would you want to spar with us, Harry?" Hermione offered silently. Harry smiled slightly at her, and nodded. "Yeah, alright."

After the Final Battle, the Golden Trio decided that they would come finish their education at Hogwarts like most of their year mates. During the vacation, the three had nightmares and could often be found huddling together at night. Torture was something that they couldn't easily erase from their minds and so they sought out ways to help themselves.

The Golden Trio went to a thoroughly remodeled Grimmauld Place, where they are staying for half of the summer vacation. They immediately changed their clothes and went to their Duel Room, a large room they have painstakingly created with magic. Without further ado, they went and picked up their equipment and activated the Room. The Room suddenly randomly picked a site for them to fight in- it picked a forest strangely similar to the Forbidden Forest. They immediately hid from one another, and activated their various instruments.

Before this, they actually wanted to go to a psychiatrist- but fortunately, Madame Pomphrey told them that Headmistress McGonagall told her that she had already prepared a psychiatrist for the traumatized students of Hogwarts. So the Golden Trio did something else- they got something to let go of their frustrations on- Mixed Combat. Mixed Combat came from the Wizards of the Middle East. It mixed magic, muggle weapons, magical weapons, and muggle fighting all in one. It was also the most famous sport in some parts of Asia. They found these lessons very intriguing, and actually realized that not only was Ron very good at it, but that this kind of training would've helped them in the war. Ron actually won a competition in it. Despite Ron still being an avid Quidditch fan, Ron is now showing more interest in Mixed Combat than he ever did to his studies.

Hours later, Harry lay panting on the floor, a tiger bite on his right leg, and trapped in a cage made for tigers. Ron, who was also panting in exhaustion, had a grin on his face and was leaning on a tree beside Harry's cage. Hermione was sleeping peacefully somewhere in the forest, caught by Harry's draught of death.

Once again, Ron has won due to his tactical mind.

Ron smiled to himself. 'What a group we make,' he thought.

Hermione, whilst filled with knowledge of spells, was pretty much useless when it comes to strenuous physical activities such as running and surviving in a forest full of dangerous creatures. In contrast, Harry was trickier and much more difficult to fight against. He was fast and agile. Ron always makes sure that Harry is battered and tired before he even meets him. In a duel, Harry would definitely win against Ron through his sheer power, instincts, and sly tactics. However, what Ron lacks is overcome by his physical strength and tactical ingenuity. If Hermione was a library, Harry was a soldier and Ron was a tactician. Somehow, Ron was able to shepherd a tired Harry into his trap, who fought against Hermione and the animals. While Harry defeated the tiger, he still can't get himself out of the cage.

Suddenly, the room morphed back to normal, and the forest disappeared. Along with the forest, the wounds and the dirt on them disappeared as well. Hermione woke up.

"That was fun." Harry remarked, grinning up at Ron. Hermione groaned loudly at her place at the floor, and both Ron and Harry laughed at her.

The three friends, despite having the same instructors, have different strategies in Mixed Combat. For example, they have very different kinds of magical equipment on them. Ron carries various traps, spying materials, and an armor. For a one-on-one fight, he relies solely on his physical prowess and no weapons at all. Harry carries various weapons, things useful for escaping, handy potions, a healing kit, and no armor at all. Hermione has portable wards, some weapons, a healing kit, and armor.

HPxTwilight crossover

ECHP, AU, Mates

Hogwarts now have an extra healer at hand- a mind healer and a psychiatrist named Tom, who was there for all of the traumatized children.

Every time Harry goes near the Forbidden Forest, where the wards of Hogwarts end, he feels as if someone is watching him. One night, Harry goes out into the Forest during the Full Moon alone, determined to search for a rare ingredient for a potion he was going to do for his Potions Finals, and find out why he feels as if something is pulling him towards the Forest. He is supposed to modify Wolfbane, and so he makes Wolfbind, a potion that makes the man able to control the both the shifting to a wolf and the mind. He met Edward, who was thought to be dead by vampires and fae, and was also very injured. He realized that Edward was the one who was staring at him all along, and that he is Edward's mate, which is unusual since vampires usually mate with vampires. Edward introduces himself as Altair. They feel the pull towards each other, and Harry ends up spending night after night with Edward in a magical tent in the Forest, with Edward helping him with his Wolfbind, and Harry making potions for Edward's recovery. They fall in love, until one night- you see, the vampires and the fae fell into a war they named the Blood War. The wizards, who hate the vampires due to them preying on wizards, refuses to help them and stays neutral. The fae, who are powerful but few, found out that vampires make great changelings, and vampires protested in outrage, fighting against the fae who wanted them as changelings who follow the faerie court's every command. Edward, being the Volturi's "Dark Assassin," is one of the main players of the war. Edward, who was now healed thanks to Harry, joined in another bloody battle between the fae and vampires that happened near the forbidden forrest. Jasper, who is also a main player, persuades him to stop meeting Harry and focus on the war first because if the Fae finds out that Harry is connected to Edward, they will no doubt target him and involve him in the war. Jasper told him that Edward should break up with him.

Edward, after making love to Harry, leaves in the morning and left a note, saying that they are done, and that his name was not Altair but Edward Cullen, the infamous 'dark assassin.' Harry breaks down, thinking that Edward used him for his magic, blood and his body, and left when he got what he wanted.

The Blood War became a very brutal and bloody war. It was months later that Harry and Edward met again. During a night wherein Edward was in a restaurant spying on a Wizard named Terzes Lockwood who was selling weapons to the Fae, Edward spotted Harry, who is now training for Healership, with a date- the School Psychiatrist, Tom Rest. Edward was filled with rage, his blood boiled, and he snatched Harry into a dark alley, throwing him to the wall and pinned him there.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Are you spreading your legs to idiots now?!"

"Fuck you! One idiot was enough! Tom's a great guy!"

"I'll kill everyone and anyone who touches you!"

"Shut up! You have no right to do that!"

"You're mine!"

"You used me and left, you jackass! Bastard! Let go of me!"

"I did NOT use you! You don't understand!"

"What did I not understand?! You left me!"

"I-I still love you..."

"Love me?! I would've done everything for you!"

"Exactly! I left to protect you! Don't you see?! If the fae find out about you, they'd torture you, break you, just to get to me!"

"And so you'll just throw me away like nothing's happened between us?! We're OVER, remember? Don't wait for me anymore, you said! And so you have no right to just throw me away and expect me to not date another!"

Harry acquired his creature inheritance at fourteen- he became a half-siren. It was surprisingly from Lily's side of the family. Sirens are genderless. All of them can reproduce. It's just that the born warriors tend to look more feminine and the born healers tend to look masculine. When they mate, they lose their tails and mate like snakes- they have many mates. The Sirens simply sense who has a greater ability to reproduce and flock to them.

The main food source of sirens are merfolk. The sirens hypnotize beings both with their attractiveness and their voice. The sirens are very fast and very strong. Sadly, they are very few due to cannibalism and few Sirens who could successfully carry a child. Mermaids and mermen produce like rabbits, and though not as strong or fast, could still overpower a siren due to their numbers.

On land, Sirens are even more faster. Sirens usually eat anything alive.

When Harry was taken to the graveyard and Cedric was killed, Harry's siren inheritance was triggered and surprised Voldemort by eating him alive. Harry never felt so hungry before. The death eaters, still with shock, fell to his wickedly fast attacks as well. The only one who wasn't eaten completely was Peter Pettigrew, whom he brought to Fudge to grant Sirius Black's trial and consequently his freedom. When Harry recounted his story to them all, he showed his Slytherin side and simply explained that Peter Pettigrew and Barty Crouch jr. wanted him dead.

Dumbledore knew he was lying, but he let it go, he did nothing. He told himself that his innocent, green-eyed, golden boy would not have done anything too horrifying anyway.

Sirius was soon free to go, and adopted Harry quickly. And Harry told Sirius everything. Harry also told Hermione and Ron, both who have sworn under an Unbreakable Oath not to reveal it to anyone.

So Sirius, Ron, and Hermione helps Harry by feeding him lots and lots of fish and covering for him whenever. They soon reveal it to Remus as well, and Remus told them that what they were doing was dangerous, that Sirens are considered Kill on Sight kind of creatures and Harry is in danger in being much too near to Dumbledore. They feared that Dumbledore would condemn Harry the moment he learned that Harry was a Siren. Luckily, in everyone's eyes, Harry could not do no wrong. And that suddenly stunning smile of his persuaded everyone not to inquire as to what he was doing. So now, 18 year old Harry, tired with fighting, is now studying on how to become a healer.

Tom is still alive. When Harry ate Voldemort, in a last desperate attempt at revenge, Voldemort decided to collect all of his horcruxes, and shed his immortality. Besides, no one was left to give him a new body now, his living followers are all in Azkaban. And so he gathered all of his horcruxes through sheer will. However, it went horribly wrong. You see, his horcruxes, the other pieces of his soul, loathe him so much. Why? Because they are souls he helplessly trapped for decades, with no way to feel and no body at all. It was horrifying to them. And so in revenge, they all merged into one, except him, the main soul. They destroyed him, and became one. Years later, their collective souls managed to possess a body of a comatose wizard, and successfully took it as their own. Now, they have learned all there is to know about the doings of their main soul, and actually had mixed emotions about Harry Potter. First, they were disgusted and amused on the fact that their main soul was so insane that he was killed by his own, deflected curse- he was defeated by a baby. Second, they were also grateful to Harry for succeeding on beating him. For if he did not beat him, they would never be free. Third, they hated the fact that if anyone would ever be a danger to them, it would be Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. And yet they were fascinated about him, since he clearly carries one of their own- he was a soul container, their youngest kin. And somehow, Harry could feel it as well.

Timeline:

Hundreds of years ago:

the fae and the vampires become at war due to the fae preying on the vampires. Carlisle fights them along with the Volturi.

A hundred years ago:

Carlisle turns Edward into a vampire, and immediately trains him to fight against the Fae. Edward shows that he has a talent for fighting and climbs the ranks. He becomes known as the 'Dark Assassin' for he is very fast and is great at assassinating Fae. The Fae have trouble changing him due to them being ignorant of his ability and him being able to read their mind before they act.

Fourth year:

Harry defeats Voldemort along with his free death eaters through his creature inheritance. He is now Half-siren. Although he is human enough that he doesn't gain a tail and flee to the sea nor captivate people as strongly as full sirens, he becomes hungry for meat during stressful times that trigger his siren side, becomes very stunning in everyone's eyes, and gains a very hypnotic voice. Sirius is proven innocent.

Summer after fourth year:

Remus and Sirius, with the help of the Golden Trio, helps changing Grimmauld Place. As a trade, Remus and Sirius teaches them how to be animagi. Harry realizes he likes both genders and admits he had a crush both on Cho AND Cedric. Sirius adopts Harry. Harry is a black panther, Hermione is a European Lynx, and Ron is a huge lion.

Fifth year:

life continues, and Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione keep his secrets from Dumbledore as well as the rest of the world. The death eaters somehow manage to free themselves from Azkaban with the help of the family members of the eaten death eaters and furious werewolves who lost their alpha Fenrir Greyback. The ministry interrupts Hogwarts with Umbridge due to rumors of Dumbledore creating an army. Harry leads DA. Harry struggles to control his siren side using Occlumency taught by Remus in secret. Umbridge is defeated by Dumbledore. He gathered evidence that she was using a blood quill on the students and kicked her out.

Summer after fifth year:

Remus, Sirius, and the Golden Trio become introduced to Mixed Combat. They learn about Harry being abused and neglected by the Dursleys and no longer trust Dumbledore.

Sixth year:

Harry is stricken with guilt, seeing as he has eaten the fathers of his Slytherin classmates. Although the Slytherins do not know what happened at the Graveyard, they know that their fathers disappeared on the day of the Final Task, and that Harry have something to do with it. The Slytherins become intent on making his life hell. They let furious werewolves and the still alive death eaters inside Hogwarts and fought with them, creating death and destruction. There was a bloodbath, but Dumbledore, the teachers, as well as the DA and some seventh years, managed to fight them back. Harry's siren side triggers and he manages to defeat the werewolves crawling through Hogwarts and some death eaters with his incredible speed. Dumbledore died from Bellatrix Lestrange's poison. And Bellatrix Lestrange died from Neville Longbottom grabbing the Gryffindor's sword and piercing her with it.

The Slytherins were thrown into Azkaban, and the living death eaters were Kissed.

Summer after sixth year:

the Golden Trio attempts to heal themselves through Mixed Combat. Harry bonds with Sirius and Remus. He finally manages to be in full control of his siren side.

Seventh year:

the DA and the rest of Hogwarts are recovering from the horrible massacre attempt of some of the Slytherins. Tom is back, now as a psychiatrist set to help the students to recover. Edward is horribly injured during the war between vampires and fae and is hiding in the Forbidden Forrest. Harry and Edward meet, with Edward using a false name to Harry, saying that his name is Altair. Harry saw Altair's disturbing likeness to Cedric and helps him with his injuries through potions. Edward reveals that Harry is his soul mate. Edward drinks Harry's blood, and slept with him, and felt far more powerful than before. He joined the war again, letting the vampires and the fae know that he is alive. Jasper persuades Edward to leave Harry. Harry is heartbroken.

Post-graduation:

Harry, moving on from Edward, is being courted by Tom. He is now studying on how to be a healer, Ron is in Auror Training, and Hermione is with the Unspeakables. Sirius, as Lord Black, is now a politician fighting for Werewolf rights. Remus is now the one in charge for selling Harry's Wolfbind potion to hospitals and werewolves. The Blood War is in full swing, and the Vampires are slowly losing their ground. The Fae are gaining numbers as they catch more and more vampires. Harry and Edward meet once again, but Edward finds that Harry, his mate, is trying to stop loving him. With Harry's Siren speed and mixed magical combat skills, and Edward's vampiric strength and speed as well as a hundred years of battle experience, their fights are a sight to behold. And yet, Edward always manages to win due to his experience.

/

When Tom embraced Harry, Harry felt that he could actually Heal. Like Tom was painkillers in human form. He made Harry feel numb, not progressively crumbling.

And he was really grateful for that. Tom graciously explained his intentions to him, stating that he makes no promises, and that he simply wants to be in Harry's presence because Harry somehow makes him feel comfortable in a way he never was.

Sure, Ron and Hermione did great in helping him recover from his heartbreak, and did their best to make him happy by toning their affection for each other down, but it still twists Harry's heart whenever he sees them look at each other lovingly.

And then Tom did something quite unexpected- he asked Harry if he would casually date Tom. And no longer being a third wheel helped Harry. Tom confessed to Harry that he simply wants to be in Harry's presence all the time. He said that he's still trying to figure out what he feels for Harry. In truth, Harry is also trying to figure out what Tom is to him. Tom is his psychiatrist, his mind healer. But somehow Tom feels more to him than that, it's like there's a connection between them.

And so the two agreed to get to know each other.

Harry realized that Tom understands him so much it scares him. And Tom helped point him to his practice- Healing. Tom confessed to him that when he was younger, Tom took to understanding, analyzing, and mimicking the muggles around him just so someone would accept him. It was a habit so ingrained in him that he sometimes even fooled himself that the muggle children around him were his real friends. But then they saw him do magic, and the illusion quickly crumbled around him. But Tom was adaptable, and he persevered through his childhood with muggles. Harry confessed to him that he tried doing the same thing, only he fails every time due to his aunt's hatred of him. He felt so alone. Like Harry, Tom hated bullies with a passion. The difference between them is that whilst Harry was told that he was an unlovable, stupid freak, Tom was told he was an unfeeling, evil monster. Harry confessed that when he had killed all those people whilst he was out of his mind, he felt incredibly guilty later. Tom told him that what he does is curb all the negative emotions he has and use it to make himself all the more stronger. He advised that Harry use his heartbreak to drive him into success, to stop pitying himself and do something about it. And because this task is easier said than done, Tom supported Harry through all the hurdles.

One day, Tom gave Harry a ring- telling him that the ring symbolized the vow that Tom will always come to Harry's aid- no matter what... This unknowingly made Harry the Master of Death. This is because Albus Dumbledore, the previous master of the death stick, lost to Bellatrix Lestrange. And Bellatrix Lestrange fell to Neville Longbottom. And the person who disarmed Neville when he was about to attack Ron out of jumpiness (because Ron surprised him when he appeared behind him) was none other than Harry Potter.

The cloak, the wand, and the ring.

Unknown to Harry, a certain symbol of the deathly hallows appeared on his back.

/

In truth, Carlisle didn't think much of vampires. And so when he heard that trouble was brewing between vampires and faeries, he thought that perhaps, the cruel vampires are finally getting what they deserved.

But then the fae caught him. And he saw all those innocent newborn vampires, and all of the cruelties of the fae proved to him that not only are fae extremely dangerous to vampires, but to the whole world as well. And so Carlisle, with his compassionate heart, escaped the fae, helped the other vampires, and joined the battle against the fae.

And for a hundred years, that was what he had been doing. Whilst he is not fighting, he is healing people. Through this, he feels as if the killings he had done are repaid by the lives he save. And then he bit Edward. Fearing for his childe, he knew Edward needed to learn how to fight, how to protect himself, and so he taught him. And then he saved Esme, finally finding his mate after years of loneliness... And he thought he could shield Esme from the war. And then there was Rosalie and Emmett. He thought he could train them enough before anything happens too.

He was wrong. Very, very, wrong. Esme was cruelly taken away from him, never to be seen again. This was also what happened to Emmett and Rosalie.

What happened to Esme shaped Carlisle into a colder, more ruthless man. He got into the war with renewed vigor. Years later, him and Edward met a cold, broken Jasper, who said that Alice told him that they were going to join them before Alice was later taken by the faeries from him. And so they were three. With Jasper by their side, the three of them rose up in the ranks due to their flawless teamwork. Carlisle was the experienced veteran, Edward was the mind-reader, and Jasper was the cold tactician who is never afraid of sacrifices. Vampires were solitary by nature, and although the war forced them to work together, vampires still become uncomfortable and tend to only become teams of three or four.

Later, when Edward realized that Harry was his mate, he was filled with dread instead of joy. The only thought raging on his mind back then was 'THEY WILL TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!' From all the sorrow and heartache their family went through, he knew he couldn't be hasty with Harry. Carlisle told him that Edward should cherish Harry, and let go. Jasper pitied him. And told him that if he really loved Harry, he will not let Harry be in danger. Edward was in a very dangerous position due to him being already known by the fae, and he has no doubts that Harry would die if the fae found out about him. The other vampires who sometimes feed him his missions and information are disgusted by him (they sometimes smell a human on him), telling him that Edward was like fucking a really pretty cow, albeit a more dangerous cow than most. Pretty, but meat nonetheless.

They can't understand how a vampire can mate with a being that is not another vampire. They feel that anything else is inferior.

NEW! Updated 8/16/14

Tap. Tap.

Green eyes zeroed in on the owl making the noise, and with a swift movement he opened the window and took the letter. Alarmed with the swiftness, the owl jerked and flew away in a flurry of feathers.

Harry read the letter- it was about a patient, suffering an unknown sickness. In Czech Republic. Apparently, he was a big fan of the Boy-Who-Lived, and believed in his heart that Harry could heal him.

"Ron," Harry called to his best friend in the other room.

Ron stuck his head in through the door of the kitchen and looked at Harry attentively.

"I have another one." Harry met Ron's eyes determinedly. Ron sighed, and nodded. "We'll be waiting, then."

/

Edward started trying to stalk Harry a month after Harry told him to leave him alone whenever Edward had free time and was not killing faerie. Strangely, Edward found that Harry was always away, and Edward always could not follow him around. He was always being called on by faraway patients who are his fans. Harry has not completed his mastery of healing yet, but his fans seem determined to reach him despite that. Also,

He couldn't take his eyes away every time Tom touches Harry's arm, face, back...

And one day, a mysterious man invited him to ride a limousine with him. And Edward felt a strange instinct in him telling him to do it- not that was needed. After all, the man was wearing one of Harry's jackets.

Edward cautiously went and sat inside. This could be fae, his mind told him.

But Edward was smelling Harry's scent on the man's jacket again, and Edward acted before he even thought further. In a blink of an eye, Edward had his hand around the man's neck.

Edward kept his hand still on the man's neck, and growled "who are you?!"

The man had a smug smile on his face despite Edward threatening him.

"Strange how you barely know me, when I know so much about you. Ron Weasley, at your service."

Suddenly, as if the man was wrapped in paper skin, Edward suddenly recognized the red hair and freckles of the boy always in Harry's photo album.

Edward's eyes widened and he let him go as swiftly as possible. He knows? I told Harry to keep quiet!"Why are you contacting me? Does he need me? Does he need help?"

"No. He's away again. It's just, I'm sick and tired of seeing you trying to follow him around. So stop stalking him, alright? He doesn't want you anymore, Altair. At least, not yet."

Edward looked flabbergasted. And Ron continued, " I am the reason why you can't seem to follow him around, Altair. Thanks to you following him around all the time, all those wards you breached gave me so much information about you. I know you're a vampire, the Seduction class, stronger and faster than normal vampires, a mind reader, and Harry finally had no choice but to reveal you're his ex." Edward was silent with his head down, thinking.

"Well, what else am I here for? Because if you only wanted to tell me that, then you only wasted your time, Ronald Weasley."

"I'm here to make an offer."

Edward looked at Ron carefully. Ron probably knows more than he lets on, and from Harry's tales, Edward knows that Ron is a dangerous, tricky, Slytherin-ish Strategist. Now that Edward thought about it, he could feel a slight tingle in the air. Edward narrowed his eyes.

Ron, taking that as a sign to continue, said "I know you're still in love with him, but you really should stop. You are in danger if you keep doing this. So I ask that you leave now, before you get caught up in the you leave, I wouldn't tell Harry you have been stalking him."

"I doubt that was really words meant to push me away. No, that was bait. And why do you have a limo?" And Ron smiled at him.

"To look the secret leader part, of course."

Ron threw a newspaper at him. Edward caught it, and read "UNSPEAKABLE DEFECTED! COULD THEY REALLY BE TRUSTED?" The paper, written by Rita Skeeter, went on about how this Unspeakable Brinnan Corpus was somehow able to break his oaths to the ministry and take an artifact with him. Not only does that Unspeakable just signed his death warrant, but also alarmed the wizards and witches that they have entrusted magic's deepest secrets to people who could just betray them..

"That Unspeakable wasn't loyal to the ministry, and not loyal to the Death eaters either." Ron murmured.

Edward raised an eyebrow. He can't be serious, can he?

"Harry wouldn't hire a spy in the ministry, it isn't his thing." Edward murmured.

"Oh, but Harry doesn't need to hire one. They throw themselves to him. They don't necessarily tell him that they're loyal to him either- they just tell him they need his help. He has an army of friends."

Edward shook his head. "But why would a man loyal to Harry do something so stupid? He knows Harry will help him, and this might drag Harry's name through the mud."

Ron beamed at him. "And that's what you're going to find out."

Edward sighed. Edward internally rolls his eyes.

Oh, the things he do for love.

/

Status of characters:

Harry- casually dating Tom, still studying Healership, but is supposedly being called by "fans." Sometimes drop by the Flamels to learn some alchemy.

Ron- in Auror training, and also specializes in strategy. He also secretly takes care of Harry's safety. Is the leader of Harry's "army."

Hermione- Ron's fiancée, is now an Unspeakable. Takes care of Harry's media attention. Is a great inventor and emotional support.

Ginny- engaged to Dean Thomas, and plays for the Harpies. She's a huge hit. Still still acts as if she has a crush on Harry due to habit.

Cho- She secretly harbors feelings for Harry. Is also a dueler in Mixed Combat, and even partners with Harry sometimes.

Neville- in an apprenticeship to Professor Sprout in Hogwarts. Is now in a relationship with Hannah Abbot.

Brinnan Corpus- the supposedly dead Draco Malfoy, pretending to be a muggleborn turned Unspeakable. He ran away with an artifact from the department of mysteries.

Luna Lovegood- once told Harry that in another world, they have been the best of friends because Luna fought with Harry to save his godfather. She became one of Harry's closest friends anyway. And she actually had seer blood, but it was dormant. Through a ritual, they helped her unlock a bit of its power during a DA session.

Edward- assassinates fae and fae associates, stalks Harry in his free time.

Carlisle & Jasper- fighting the war, convinced that Edward should leave Harry alone.

Sirius- is now an avid supporter of creature rights. As Lord Black and as an extremely charismatic man, Sirius is quite the big shot in the ministry. Still lives with Remus and the golden trio, and still a player in mixed combat. Doubts he would ever settle with one woman.

Remus- just like Harry, Remus had finally accepted his wolf side. He is single by choice, seeing as he doesn't want to pass his wolf gene. Continues being the seller of Wolfbind, and a professional merchandise seller of Mixed Combat.

/

Harry supposed he should blame everything on Dumbledore and Voldemort.

And himself too, he supposed.

Harry is taking the villains of the Wizarding World down one by one. The magical mafia, the corrupt officials, the masters of the black market.. One by one. A "patient" calls him for help, and not only does Harry solves their injury... He also solves the reason why they got it.

Harry supposes that Hermione must be right, on his hero complex. But perhaps, he just cannot remember how to live without enemies? He's practically a monster.

Harry chooses to believe that he has a hero complex instead, and not a man stuck in the injustice of his past.

In a way, he was a lot like Voldemort.

Or should I say, Tom?

Harry figured out that Tom is Tom Riddle.

And they're going to help each other this time around.

Tom is his psychiatrist, friend, and boyfriend at the same time. He is also a wildcard, one who is not afraid to use the dark arts for his benefit.

Harry has figured that out long ago. And Tom admitted it.

Tom is great at figuring things out, and studying magic. He is a greater researcher than even Hermione.

Tom calls upon Harry from time to time, showing great works of magic and wonders of nature to him from time to time.

/

"Harry, please." Edward murmured softly, gazing lovingly at the man with the back turned to him. "You have already done enough. It is time to stop now."

Edward gently seized Harry's shoulder, and pulled Harry to face him.

Harry slapped Edward's hand away, and magic sizzled between them.

"You know what's wrong with you, Edward?"

Harry shouted, furious. He looked at the frozen vampire staring at him in shock.

"You can't see what is already in front of you. I'm not the "Harry" I portray myself to be, Edward! Can't you see? I am not some helpless innocent, some naive child! I know what I'm doing! And you know why? Because I've been doing it for most of my life!

So don't tell me what to do, Edward. There is a war inside me that is as real as the one you're involved in. And it involves me hunting these monsters down. I will change the world, Edward. The world I love. I have the power to change things, and I will not stand aside as what the people before me had done. I don't want to control the world, Edward. I only need to save it. Not just a part of it, but the rest as well."

Harry hesitated for a split second, but then decided to say it.

"I am... I am the Master of Death."

A few seconds of silence passed by between them, and Edward's face darkened.

"Who told you these things? Is it that psychiatrist of yours? I knew he wasn't any good at all, Harry. He put these thoughts in your head-"

"Oh yeah! And who told you to fight for a war for over a hundred years! Who fucking told you to fucking leave me alone? That's right, your damn sire!"

"You've lost yourself! This is not who you are!"

"It is! You've just chosen to believe otherwise! I want to help people Edward, and I want to kill those bastards that have done those things! I want to kill the bastards who ruin our lives!"

"What things, Harry?! What bastards? You're just making enemies Harry, and that's going to get you killed!"

"You don't know anything, Edward! Fuck you! Judge me then, like you always do!"

"Harry... I just want what's best for you, Harry."

"There were so many people who thought they were doing what's best for me, Edward. They're all dead now."

Harry turned to leave, but Edward caught his arm in a flash.

"Harry wait! Won't you explain to me what you meant by that first? I just want to help you Harry, I don't want to fight. Please."

Harry was silent at that, and suddenly motioned for Edward to follow him into a room.

'That definitely wasn't there before,' Edward thought. The door was glamored earlier, and it is definitely a strong glamor, for it had been able to put off a vampire as strong as Edward.

He rejoiced in the fact that they have finally stopped shouting at each other. Stepping into the room, he saw that it was a study room. It probably had a hundred books housed in its large bookshelves. There was an oaken table in the middle of it, and Harry and Edward took a seat in front of each other.

An old, battered, rolled up parchment suddenly appeared in Harry's hand. Harry settled it on the table.

And as it dawned on Edward that it was a symbol in it, he would have paled if he were human.

It was a red, medium-sized skull. A smiling skull with long white fangs, and too large eye sockets.

Any immortal immersed in the underground worth their mettle would know exactly what the symbol represents.

"The Cannibals," Edward breathed out.

/

"Information says that the Cannibals is behind many things in this world, Harry. They were behind the theory of why muggleborns exist- that the muggleborns is a sign of the Pagan gods being displeased with the wizards. They were behind the murder of Godric Gryffindor. They were behind the black market, the curse on Knockturn Alley..."

Harry sighed. "Edward, you realize that these Cannibals aren't exactly normal, yes? They have been here for a thousand years."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Then they could either be vampires, or fae."

"That's what most think, Edward. But that's not true at all."

"Edward, the Cannibals have made over a thousand enemies over the centuries. Vampires, be it the Mindless Class or the Sunless Class or the Seduction Class, are tricky to kill, but they actually could be killed. The fae is the same. But with the Cannibals, the people had done everything. And not one of them worked. In the legends, what drove the fae away? Men. Supernaturally strong men. I believe, and it is what is also believed by my mentor Albus Dumbledore- that these Men were the same men who drove the Fae off the face of the earth."

Edward was silent for a while. "What do they have to do with you, Harry?"

"... They want me to join them."

Edward inwardly prayed for strength and calm.

"Why?"

"They told me I was fit to join them. That I am a Man who now knows the path to immortality without being Turned into another creature. That if I do not join them, they would have no choice but to capture and enslave me instead, for they cannot have enemies. I don't want to join them, Edward... Their goals will destroy the world."

"What... How would they know if you're an immortal or not? What are their goals?"

"They told me that they felt it, that they felt another one join their state of living... As for their goals, I don't know..."

Something dawned on Edward. "Harry, you wouldn't want to join them."

"True. They're probably bastards who took their immortality by force. Probably got it from the fae in some way. But I don't have a choice."

"What about the bad things they have done, Harry? Would you join in too?"

"They told the purebloods that the muggleborns are gifted with magic because the pagan gods are displeased with them because otherwise, the purebloods would think they stole magic instead. They murdered Godric Gryffindor because he was set to merging the wizards with the muggles. They created the black market because... i don't know why they made the black market. The curse on Knockturn Alley was so that dark magic could still strive somewhere without bringing about war... They weren't the bastards I am trying to stop, Edward. No, the ones I'm trying to stop are those are the newbies who want to bring about another war. I don't want another war. I know these wizards, Edward. They're going to push me into stopping these bastards, and then blame me if I couldn't. So I'm just doing them a favor by already doing it without notifying them."

Edward looked at Harry in the eye.

"No, you're doing it because you don't know what to do with yourself after fighting for so long."

Harry shrugged. "Perhaps."

/

"Softpaw,

I have finished translating the next five pages of A.D.'s journal. Here it is:

'September 21

Unknown to the ordinary humans of the world, and even the more ignorant extraordinary ones, there were other planes of existence. The first plane was the human world, and it was called Terra. Long ago, Terra was a harsh place to its inhabitants. There were so many giants, dinosaurs, sea monsters... There were so many powerful entities living together, hunting each other down and searching for food... For hundreds of years, they lived this way. Until one by one, the most powerful ones conquered the weak. There were four creatures that ruled the earth. First were the elves, who were the masters of beauty, wisdom, and invisibility. They were so few, but they were very clever. Second were the fae, the masters of the forest and the creatures that inhabit it. They had higher numbers than the elves, but their problem is that they fight each other all the time, and have no interest in helping each other. Third were the sirens, the masters of the ocean and all that inhabits it. They would lure you into the sea with their voices and eat you. Once you step foot into their territory, there is no more escape for you. Fourth, were the humans. They were taller and wider than all of them, like smaller versions of giants, but they were smarter. They have impossible strength and speed, and they regenerate wounds and could turn into any creature they wish.

They had a problem, you see. A huge meteor was about to strike them. And so they have momentarily called a truce and helped each other in saving themselves.

In the end, the elves has managed to save themselves by making a plane of existence for themselves, the fae have also made a plane for themselves with the help of the humans. However, they betrayed the humans and blocked them off the plane, leaving the humans to die. The sirens- well, it turned out that they didn't need another plane for themselves after all. The ocean was deep enough to protect them. Nothing could hurt them there. However, as the other three soon found out, the humans didn't die out at all. No, they were different. They were changed by the blast, they were so much weaker.

This was why there was a deep-seated fear towards humans and sirens inside elves, for that sort of destruction would have certainly wiped off elves... So the elves had hidden themselves in the plane they named Alva, and hoped to never to return to Terra again. The fae was enraged that the humans were alive. They attacked them. But surprisingly, the humans won, despite being weaker than before. The fae had no choice but to retreat to their plane they named Faeta. The sirens were suitably impressed by what the humans had done, but were indifferent. To the sirens, the land is not theirs, and therefore they do not care what is happening there. It is just another place for prey. The humans however, actually loathed the sirens. They loathed the fact that the sirens were not weakened along with them. Not only that, but there was a bloody history between them.

The sirens didn't have a plane, but their 'heart of the ocean,' where they hid, was named Aulega.

And so the territories were set. Alva for the elves, Faeta for the fae, Aulega for the sirens, and Terra for the humans.

Hundred years later, they mated indiscriminately, and that's where the Were, Centaurs, Sylphs, Goblins, Wizards, and other magical beings come from. Vampires however, were different. You see, the first wizards came from the mating of elves with the weakened humans.. And somehow, one of the wizards was able to awaken the genes of the first generation of humans. The wizard somehow became fast, strong, and immortal like the first generation humans. However, there was a mutation- he needed blood. He bit a human, but did not kill him.

And so the first vampire was created.

The elves feared them. They sent elves to destroy the wizard that created the vampires, but these elves were soundly cursed instead. This began the house elves- the cursed elves who lost their beauty, their knowledge, and freedom.

The fae... Found them interesting. This time, they have now learned to Turn beings into fae in order to increase their numbers. Now the fae wanted Vampires to be added to their numbers.

The humans from before that survived the blast... Are what are now called The Cannibals, the Eternal Ones, The White Giants, The Weakened Eleven. They were the ones betrayed by the fae, loathes the sirens, sneers at the elves, and weeps for the weaker generations that followed them.

Centuries later, the magical beings came to explore the world and came to loathe the weaker, younger, non-magical humans who always depended on them for everything. And so the magical beings spread throughout the earth. And then the non-magical humans believed them unreal, and so the magical beings humored them. The strongest leaders of the magical communities, called "Yorda," gathered around and cast an incredibly powerful spell on Terra. You see, they might not have the knowledge to build a plane for themselves like the elves or the fae did, but they still have some knowledge. And so the Yordas of the Were, Vampires, Wizards, Centaurs, Hags, Goblins, as well as the Sirens and other magical beings made the non-magical human world unable to ever notice their territories. This spell would be always maintained by the Yordas.

However, as time passed by, the Werewolves, hags, goblins, and even the vampire leaders started to forget about this responsibility. The line of Yordas were soon cut off. The Weakened Eleven took their places instead, along with the Yordas of the Wizards, Sirens, and Nagas.

The "Yorda" of Wizards are better known as "Lords," more specifically, either the Light Lord or the Dark Lord, who are chosen by the warlocks. The Siren's Yorda is their Queen, Lorelei- who is actually one of Harry's ancestors, since Lily Evans had the blood of the sirens flowing through her. The Yorda of the Nagas is actually just a few years older than Harry- his human name is Isha. '

That's all for now. It would take only a month or so for the five remaining pages to be translated.

Best regards,

Waterlike

P.S.: when will I be able to meet you again? I have something interesting at hand."

Taking the letter back from Edward, Harry continued.

"One of the Weakened Eleven, Ao, soon approached me. They knew I was something different now, and they wish to control me now before the idea of producing an heir cross my mind. You see, they weren't able to control the spread of the vampires back then, and so they worry that I will yet again create another immortal species."

/

Status updates:

Harry: Lord Healer Hadrian James Potter, Master of Death, Yorda of Wizards, the Chosen One, Man-Who-Lived, Chief Warlock, heir of the Noble and Pure House of Black, Order of Merlin, first class

Sirius Black: Lord Sirius Orion Black, The Good Prisoner of Azkaban, Lord of the Noble and Pure House of Black, Bachelor of the Year, Grimm of the Arena, Order of Merlin, first class

Remus Lupin: Potioneer Remus John Lupin, Founder and Alpha of the Lupin Clan, Bachelor of the Year, Official Seller of the Wolfbind Potion, Official Seller of Mixed Combat Instruments, Order of Merlin, second class

Hermione: Attorney Hermione Jean Granger, author of various books ("The Third Wizarding War: Dark Lord Voldemort, Light Lord Dumbledore, and the Man-Who-Lived", "The House Elves: Treat Them Right!", and "Ways to Treat the Soul"), writer for the Daily Prophet, Leader of S.P.E.W., Order of Merlin, second class

Ron: Auror Ronald Billius Weasley, Vice President of S.P.E.W., Chess King of the Arena, first Champion of the South American Mixed Combat Competition, Order of Merlin, second class

/

The Story of Why Ron Is As He Is:

It happened during sixth year.

The professors, fifth, sixth and seventh years were defending the school. It was pure chaos. Hermione was out cold as she was hit by three cruciatus curses at once- they made an example of her. Ron killed the death eaters that did it through the use of a powerful slicing hex, and then he was tasked by McGonagall to lead the injured (like Hermione) and the fourth years and lower to safety. He gathered them all and went towards the infirmary, but then Lucius Malfoy was there. Luckily, Harry appeared and fought with him, defending the students. And when a huge fireball was shot at them by Rudolphus Lestrange (who suddenly appeared), Ron was stuck for a split second. Who was he going to protect: the students (with Hermione), or Harry?

He chose the students. He covered them with his most powerful protego. At once, he heard Harry's horrific scream as he burned. Ron was shouting Harry's name in panic as he struggled to maintain the shield. Ron was crying as he heard Harry's scream stop. When the long torrent of flames were gone, Rudolphus Lestrange was gone, Lucius, who was also caught by the fire, died from being completely burned, and Harry... was also burnt. He was breathing harshly, and Ron was struck with complete despair, apologizing over and over again. Miraculously, Fawkes appeared and cried all over Harry's fatal burns.

After that, Ron levitated Harry and shepherded the lower years to the infirmary. They immediately told Madame Pomphrey to heal Harry. Ron was apologizing over and over again, and Harry told him there was nothing to forgive, and that it was alright, that he was right to protect the students. After that, Harry triggered his siren side and went back to the battle like nothing has happened.

Ron was very remorseful and guilty and traumatized, and seeing Harry like that, burnt to a crisp... Ron made a vow to choose the people over Harry again.

What happened during the fight:

\- slytherins let the werewolves and remaining death eaters inside Hogwarts through the Vanishing Cabinet. Dumbledore had been called to the ministry. Hermione and Ginny was the first to discover it. Hermione stayed and fought them, saying she'll distract them, while Ginny turned and alerted the professors. Professor McGonagall, with a few students who ran towards the enemy came and saw Hermione being hit with a cruciatus curse over and over again. Ron snapped and sliced right through their necks with a hex. Ginny pulled Hermione to safety with Luna protecting her with a protego. Neville threw stunning spells at the werewolves that Professor McGonagall easily subdued them with transfigured rock guardians. However, a slytherin appeared and stabbed her in the back. Neville stunned the student that did it, and then healed professor McGonagall with a minor healing spell he knew. McGonagall continued fighting, instructing a shell-shocked Ron to go evacuate the students to the Infirmary.

/

After that big reveal, Edward watched Harry leave, barely hearing the "you can see yourself out" the young man uttered.

FLASHBACK

Harry lay underneath him, exhausted and sweaty. Edward stared at Harry's beautiful face, mesmerized by him. The slight curve of his puffy lips, that unnaturally green, almond eyes, the glowing, warm skin, the rhythmic breaths he took- Edward felt like he finally got what he was looking for all his life.

Contentment. Happiness. Fulfillment. Success. All these words only meant one thing to him now: Harry, his love.

Edward knew the moment he made love to Harry that he will never find a treasure as good as him.

He knew their relationship had progressed too fast, but Edward was head over heels in love with Harry, and his vampire side wanted to claim his mate the minute he had set his eyes on him.

"Wh't're you st'ring at?," Harry mumbled sleepily.

Edward smiled and whispered to his ear "I love you, Harry."

"Mmhmm..." Harry grunted in reply, turning his back on him so he can sleep.

Edward read a book beside the sleeping boy for hours, his eyes straying to him from time to time.

Edward murmured to himself. "I wish I can just stay here, and I can have you all for myself. I wish time would stop, and no one would ever bother us. I wish I can have moments like these forever, then I would never be lonely anymore..."

END OF FLASHBACK

Edward smiled a bittersweet smile.

If only things hadn't turned from bad to worst. Not only is Edward failing in the task assigned to him by Ronald Weasley of all people, Harry is in even more danger than before. The dangers keep adding up: the haters of Harry Potter, the Fae possibly finding about their past relationship, Tom Riddle being an unknown to Edward, the ministry due to Brinnan Corpus' association with Harry, and now the Cannibals, feared among both monsters and men.

Edward sighed. Focusing his thoughts, he once again wondered.

Where on earth is Brinnan Corpus?

/

Brinnan Corpus- Well, he was happily lounging on a sofa in one of Harry's houses, Grimmauld place.

He was deciding to himself what his next personality should be, now that his days as Brinnan Corpus was over. Perhaps he'd like to be a Russian businessman next? He'd have to ask Harry about it. This time, he would be very far away, seeing as the ministry is out looking for him.

/

Meanwhile, Harry was pouring his stomach out the toilet.

Puking his guts out early in the morning was NOT what Harry had expected to do.

'Oh no, no, no, no, no!' Was going through Harry's mind as he finally finished puking and sat on his bum on the loo's floor.

/

Harry snorted. Oh, if only he was pregnant. Why couldn't he be just pregnant with Edward's baby? Oh, that's right. That was too long ago. No, this was not pregnancy... At all.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom Riddle, the Heir of Slytherin, was the one chosen by Gaia, the Mother Earth, to save wizard kind. He lost his mind in the process of following the Mother's need.

The Potter couple managed to destroy Voldemort's body using Old Magics.

Lily Potter was filled with Life Magic, aka pregnant, when they defeated him, and so Voldemort's soul clung to her womb. This was how Voldemort came to be Harry's older twin brother. When Tom's memories all came back to him, he felt Gaia dying. And so he gathered his Dark Allies, and turned back to his plans when he was sane. To protect Harry, Tom placed him in an unplottable mountain in Transylvania, where there was a very isolated magical community. Years later, Harry had soon flourished there... gained friends and enemies and gained back his memories, and left to go back to UK.

He was then spotted by Remus Lupin, and consequently the Order. Dumbledore invited him to Hogwarts to finish his sixth year there. There, he gained his answers from Dumbledore... And met Snape. Snape insulted Harry every chance he got, and he hated Snape so much.

/

He hated him, Snape.

He hated Snape even more than Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle was insane, but Severus Snape did not have this excuse.

Harry hated it. Harry hated that whenever he looked, thought, or even heard Severus Snape, he felt like Snape felt what the Balans felt for him.

Harry felt like trash when he is with Snape. Harry felt like trash, like the sin of the world, like a freakish abnormality, with the Balans.

It doesn't matter to Harry at all whether Snape apologized to him or not. He will forever dislike his annoying, foul hide.

It doesn't matter at all to Harry whether Snape regretted every word he said to him, he treated him like shit- and Harry will never apologize for fighting back.

Snape can wallow in misery all he wants, but Harry will never like him. Pity was for the weak, and Harry pitied Peter Pettigrew, the reason why he let him live. Pity was also what Harry had partly felt for Tom Riddle, the boy who cannot feel love. But Snape? Snape never deserved his pity, Harry thought. He was a blight in Harry's memories of Hogwarts, and Harry never could lower his voice whenever he mockingly laughed at Snape when the Weasley Twins pranked him.

Harry may not want to kill him due to his morals, but he was not above breaking Snape's nose.

Harry was a kind person. Harry can be reasonable. Harry can be forgiving. But Harry knows hate intimately, and that was exactly what he felt for one Severus Snape.

Destruction. There were flames raging everywhere in Diagon Alley. Tom knew those fires weren't normal at all, and the responders would find them hard to put out. Tom knew his parents were fighting valiantly against them, but he knew that this day will be the last day he would ever see them.

Tom did not feel anything for them. He only felt remorse that they could not be pushed to the dark side. They had loved and cared for him, a child they thought was theirs, but was only actually the spirit of the enemy they have once vanquished. They thought he was their oldest son, the twin of their second child, and for a long time Tom had thought so too... Until his spirit had fully awakened.

And now, his mission cannot be pushed to the side any longer, Magic herself forcing him to act now... Tom may have cared for his parents once, but those days were over. Now he knew James and Lily Potter would never side with him, and now they were to die. There was only ever one person that Tom had remained attached to.. And that was his twin, Harry James Potter.

He will devote everything to the dark and free all its creatures, Tom decided. But he will not see his younger twin be in the middle of it. No, his Harry was pure. He would be sure to help anyone who needs him. And Tom will not taint him by twisting his morals. Tom knew Harry loved him, knew he would follow him to the ends of the earth... But Tom loved him as well, and did not wish him to be hurt.

Tom found Harry in the middle of the chaos, who was searching for him frantically when their eyes have met.

"Tom! Tom! What is happening?" Harry burst, his arm dragging Tom through the throng of people and into a dark corner he perceived was safe from the chaos happening around them.

"Harry," Tom murmured as he approached his bewildered younger brother, lovingly running his hands down his silky, black hair, and cupping both of his cheeks. "Remember when you asked me what Home meant and when I explained it to you, you told me that I was your home? Well, Harry... You are my home too... And I will protect my home," at this Tom's voice faltered.

"Even if my home forgets me."

"Tom wait, no-" Tom's wand pointed at Harry's back.

"Obliviate." Harry stopped moving, and with his eyes glazed, he fell unto Tom's arms.

And Tom apparated him to somewhere far away, where he would be well taken care of, and laid him down on a bed.

"You will forget your name, your family, the Wizarding World. You will remember nothing."

Tom left him there.

Disapparating out of an orphanage in Canada, Tom felt his heart tear into pieces as he felt the bond between them exist no more.

/

Unknown to most people, Harry masks his emotions all the time. He couldn't let people see how hurt he was with Tom's betrayal. He couldn't let people realize the extent of his hatred of Snape, for it would shock them. He couldn't let people see how the Balans family treated him, for they would pity him.

Ah, the Balans.

They aren't bad people. No, they just... Fear him. Harry doesn't know what Tom did to them, but they fear him, they even punish themselves when they thought they have done him some wrong. Harry tried to stop them, he really did, but... They're insane when it came to him. And they reminded him of Tom's cruelty every time he sees them.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry has killed thousands of people during the war. He was once captured you see. The dark lord and everyone there- saw him as nothing but Dumbledore's well-trained pawn. And they wanted to break him. And rebuild him into a weapon for their uses instead. He endured almost two months of torture. On that fateful day, Harry was raped in front of everybody by Fenrir Greyback. Voldemort then told a speech saying that his death eater army was larger than ever. And that they will do what they have done to Harry to more people, specifically Harry's friends.

They were gathered in a field, where Voldemort's whole army was watching and where Harry was just raped and Voldemort said his piece, when Lucius Malfoy brought a battered and unconscious Ginny there.

Harry begged them to stop, but they threw Cruciatus curses at the girl over and over again, until Bellatrix grew bored and slit her neck.

Harry snapped. He screamed, and controlled the magic in the field. The wild magic in the air, forced by Harry's sheer will. There was a large explosion of violent air and green light and screams.

When Harry stopped screaming, he opened his eyes and saw what he has done. He was covered in blood. In fact, the whole field was covered in blood. The death eaters exploded. There were over a hundred death eaters, some huge vampire covens, giants, hundreds of defected goblins, the sympathizers of their cause, but the most number of creatures there were the werewolves. Their numbers was more than the number of all the beings there combined. The werewolves has done a very good job of spreading their curse to whole families, to muggles, and to other creatures. Most werewolves turn out to be pack wolves, and Fenrir Greyback was the Alpha of all Alphas there, he was called the European Werewolf King (there were other Werewolf Kings, and no one ever wanted to think about those Kings facing each other in battle). They had no choice but to follow Voldemort's cause, for the ministry was hunting all the werewolves down, and the Alpha's will crushed theirs despite them not wanting to do their orders.

And they were all dead. Even the children.

When the war was over, there were only twenty-five werewolves in UK. Most of them were children- those who survived were the Lone Wolves (Like Remus had been) who hadn't been controlled by an Alpha.

Harry was left drowning in guilt then. And the ministry was yet again trying to use his image. He wanted to help the Recovery Effort along with Ron and Hermione, but then Harry was always hounded by reporters and paparazzi, and ends up hindering the Recovery Effort instead.

Harry found that he actually loves music. He listened to all kinds of music, and would go to various concerts. Music somehow has the ability to make his depression go away, take his mind to imagining different happy scenarios, make him dance, and sing out loud.

/

Unknown to most people in the world, Ginny was an incredible person. One, she was a really good songwriter, and have really only showed this talent of hers to Harry and Luna. Sometimes, she'd make them sing it for her. After Fred and George mocked her love poem to Harry before, she practiced writing and found herself more interested in writing songs down. Two, she was more damaged by the possession that happened to her than she had let on- she once revealed to Harry that Madame Pomphrey told her that her magical core was rotting. It was slowly blackening due to the dark artifact that touched it, and in two decades she will turn into a squib. Three, her other secret was that she practiced the dark arts- not because she wanted to, but because Madame Pomphrey once implied that if she practiced dark magic, there may still be a chance for her to slow the rotting down; something about acclimating her core better to the sudden intrusion (Ginny never really understood it).

After the war and Harry was left scarred after Ginny's death, Ron made a plan. You see, there were many children left orphaned and homeless and there was so much destruction. And many people feared Harry- they may not know what happened, but they were horrified to realize that their enemies just disappeared because of Harry. And so Ron's plan was this: Harry and Luna and Hermione, with the help of every friend they have, would become famous for their singing instead of famous for destroying a rather large percentage of the Wizarding world's population. With Harry's fame and their connections, they soon became famous in the Wizarding world for their fun-filled songs and their humor. Slowly, they brought back the light to the Wizarding World again, and put all of the money they earned to the orphanage they have raised and into helping damaged establishments in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade rise again. They named their group WISHY, or Wish I Share Hope to You, with Luna and Harry on the guitars and the microphone, George the bassist, Hermione on the piano, and Seamus Finnegan as their drummer. Ron is named their manager, who was surprisingly good at it.

Secretly though, their group, known to specific others as Defense Army, were gathering support from various groups from all over the world, for Luna has Seen a chilling event- the Russian Wizarding Tsar sending their forces to invade them.

And they lost.

The Russian Wizarding World was feared for one thing- they were crawling with Werewolves and giants.

The Russian Werewolves weren't really mad that Fenrir Greyback was killed by some pathetic-looking singer, no... Their own North Werewolf King, who is also the Tsar in Wizarding Russia, now wanted to steal Fenrir Greyback's territory before the other Werewolf Kings could.

Now, not only were they under threat from Russia, they were also under threat from the Egyptian Werewolf King, the Desert Werewolf King, and even the Were King himself.

And now you ask, how would they invade a territory? Simple.

They bite every human in sight, and make sure their numbers are bigger than the others, of course. The other werewolves were just as large as Fenrir's was, and some even bigger. And now the Wizarding communities in UK, France, Norway, Germany are in big trouble (these all used to belong to Fenrir).

The Defense Army already has footholds and allies in France and Norway due to Fleur and the minister of Norway, but they are in no way prepared for it.

/

One night in Italy (their group was allegedly on a vacation in various parts of the world, but they were really just looking for more information about the other Werewolf Kings), he entered a music shop that sold a variety of things. He was looking for another pair of earphones, because his last one died on him after he fell asleep on it.

However, as he entered, he heard someone start playing the piano so beautifully, he looked for the pianist around the shop immediately. At the corner of the shop, he saw the pianist and realized the man was a vampire. Mesmerized by the beautiful playing, Harry didn't care at all that he was alone with a potentially dangerous person. He felt tears stinging his eyes and he rubbed them away. And then the vampire's eyes snapped to him- 'Hazel,' Harry thought. There were not many vampires who could refrain from human blood. The vampire and the wizard continued staring at each other, with the Wizard being in awe of his talent and the Vampire being confused as to why he doesn't hear the human's thoughts. The vampire brought his song to an end, and the two of them continued staring at each other. If Edward could blush, he would've already. To his embarrassment, the human's stare was turning him on. He shifted awkwardly, repositioning so that the front of his pants was covered. He grinned awkwardly, and fluently said in Italian "Good evening, I'm assuming you liked it?" The boy jumped, startled by his voice. It seemed he was brought back to the present again.

"Definitely." The man said in English.

Ah, he was British, thought Edward.

The voice, though only a whisper, made Edward even harder. 'Damn it, what is happening to me?' Never before has this happened to him, and it surprised him even more so that it was in fact a guy, albeit a very sexy guy, who was doing this to him.

'... Mine...I want... Claim him...' The beast inside Edward's mind whispered.

Edward's eyes widened. Why is he acting this way?

"Sorry for staring, and being so forward, but what is your name?" the voice pronounced slowly, in Italian. All Edward could concentrate on was that perfect bright green eyes staring at him, and that pink mouth forming words. It made him think of naughty things he would love to do with that mouth.

"E-Edward Cullen." Why did he suddenly start to stutter now of all times?

In a tone that almost sounded dazed to him, the man said "You're perfect."

... And didn't that made Edward shift his hips forward.

The man blushed heavily, and embarrassedly said "I mean- I mean you are really good at playing the piano. Are you a pianist? If you're that good, I should've been able to hear about you by now."

Edward chuckled. "No, playing the piano is only a hobby of mine. I thank you for your praise."

"But! You're so good, and so fast, those fingers of yours- I, Oh merlin, I mean, you should be a professional! You'd make millions, even billions of money!" Harry said, completely flustered.

"Ah, I don't really need to work, you see. What is your name again?"

"Oh. Um. Harry Potter. I see... But wouldn't you want to show the world what you can do? It would be a shame to keep it to yourself. It's magic! You could make so many people happy, or cry like I did, with your talent of playing the piano."

"Well, I wouldn't want to make guys like you cry, would I?" Edward said jokingly. In his mind, he also knew he couldn't become famous- he was immortal, and it would be folly to make history remember his name. It would bring the Volturi down on them.

"Did you make it yourself?"

"Yes, I did. I have loads of recordings of my songs."

"Wow, you're awesome..." Harry suddenly flushed. And Edward found himself wanting to see that flush clearer.

Harry shifted awkwardly, his blush still prominent, and said "W-well, sorry for keeping you here, I'm sure you have other things to do than tell strangers your prowess in playing. I- I'll just go now." Harry bowed quickly and turned around, swiftly bounded over to the door.

But then he stopped, came back and looked at Edward again. Taking a deep breath, he said "W-wouldyouliketogooutwithmetomorrownight?"

Edward laughed heartily, startling himself, and noticeably made Harry stare harder. "Yes, I would like that."

Harry released a sigh of relief. And the two of them exchanged numbers and agreed to meeting each other at 8 PM tomorrow.

"It was a pleasure talking with you, Edward."

"The pleasure was all mine. See you tomorrow!"

/

Edward didn't know what he was doing, he just knew that he was The One.

He knew it was dangerous to go out in a date, in Volturi's territory no less. But he needed, really needed to see him again.

When they met again, their date went splendidly. They talked about music, about Italy, traveling to different places, the sights, and more. Harry thought that they could walk around and see Italy's night life. Edward agreed, and they were happy in their own little world.

/

Harry didn't know what he was doing, but before he could even comprehend it, he was dropping on the bed, and his clothes were thrown off him, and Edward was making him feel complete. Edward pushing inside him felt like heaven, and he was moaning in delight.

Edward was hungry for the boy beneath him, and treasured each moan and each touch Harry gave him. He was careful not to hurt him too much, and peppered Harry's body with kisses.

/

Edward dropped to his side, his arm encircling Harry's naked waist.

"That was great," Harry murmured sleepily. Edward smiled at him, mesmerized by the adorable sight. Harry was naked as the day he was born, his body was flushed after their quite physical activity, and his lips were swollen from kissing.

"I couldn't have imagined this better."

Edward kissed him on the lips, and said "Go to sleep, Harry."

/

When Harry woke up in the morning, it was to the sight of a bed empty of a certain vampire. He sighed in loneliness. 'Perhaps if they didn't go that fast...' He shook his head and stayed away from such thoughts.

Spying a letter on the bedside table, he snatched it and read:

'Dear Harry, that was the best night ever. I wish I could've stayed and gotten to know you more, but I have to leave now. I thank you for your time and wish you a safe and happy travel. Yours, Edward.'

Harry stared at the letter for a bit, a small smile on his face.

'I hope we meet again, Edward.'

/

Volturi.

Edward sighed in loneliness, wishing he was walking towards Harry's hotel room instead of to ruling vampire coven's haven.

/

Harry and Edward met again. Edward was with the Volturi at Caius' request, while Harry was a guest of the infamous Vlad the Impaler. The Volturi requested Edward to come with them so that they can see into Vlad's mind while Harry was kidnapped by Vlad and was given an offer he could not refuse- an army of vampires to defend the British Wizarding World. This is because they all knew that if anyone attacked Britain now, Britain would easily succumb. In exchange, Harry would let Vlad suck his blood (unlike most beings, Harry doesn't turn into a vampire simply because the Basilisk venom in his made him immune to all other venom, including a vampire's). Harry being a very powerful wizard, he would sustain Vlad and make him capable of magic as well- this is due to his wish to become more powerful due to the vampires under him planning coups as well as the threat of the Volturi. Vlad could've just forced Harry to do so, but said that doing this instead of the shortcut is much more fun.

Harry hasn't made a decision yet, though Vlad promised an Unbreakable Oath to swear he will be largely unharmed and that Vlad will back him up.

When Edward saw into Vlad's thoughts, he realized that Vlad was absolutely planning to take over the Volturi's territory and would do that with Harry's power. He couldn't hear most of Vlad's thoughts, but sometimes strong ones slip through. He also realized what Harry did not- that bloodletting could be a very sexual thing. It made Edward suddenly furious. He was filled with a rage he had never known before. Thinking of the cruel man touching his beautiful, smart boy that way made his inner monster roar with an all-consuming hatred and jealousy.

/

Edward couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.

What was he seeing, you ask?

Oh, it's nothing quite horrible, really.

It's just fucking Dracula having an arm encircling Harry's waist, that's all.

Edward could feel his eyes twitch.

Dracula smirked challengingly at him.

Edward fumed to himself.

'Bring it on.'

"Edward?"

Edward looked at Harry who whispered his name, whose dilated green eyes were looking at him, a smile curling his lips.

Edward smiled back immediately and waved energetically at him, happy that Harry noticed him.

Harry was looking at him, his eyes twinkling.

And Edward found that he did not want Harry to look away. Especially look towards a certain lord.

"My lord?" Harry murmured, asking lord Vlad for permission. Once again, Edward's jealousy spiked its ugly head.

Vlad nodded, releasing Harry's waist. Immediately, Harry went and hugged Edward, and Edward hugged back with enthusiasm. The Volturi raised their eyebrows in question, and Edward, smiling, answered "we know each other."

"How are you?" Harry asked, still smiling.

"I'm good. You?" Edward replied.

"I'm good too. And before you ask, I know about vampires because I'm a wand-waving, pointy-hat wearing, wizard." Harry told him. Edward raised his eyebrows, and sensing no lie, he believed him. After all, why couldn't wizards be real when vampires and werewolves are?

"Amazing. Are there many of you? You are simply amazing, Harry." Edward said, a pinch of flirting put in.

"You bet I am!" Harry winked at him.

"And yeah, like vampires, we're just hidden."

"Ahem, I believe we are here for our meeting." Caius said to them, glaring a bit. The both of them apologized, and Harry went back to lord Vlad's side.

Their talk was tedious, and Harry barely understood what they were talking about, since most of their conversation was implied, and no one bothered to explain it to him.

It seemed, at first, that they were asking about each other's territory, but then there were so many hints and strange reactions to everything, Harry was sure they were talking about something completely different. He was lost only a few minutes later during the conversation. Edward kept staring at him, and so Harry simply stared at his lap during most of the conversation, sneaking glances at Edward from time to time.

Edward fared better than him, seeing as he has been given more information by the Volturi about what was happening whilst Harry was Vlad's clueless tag-along. He was however much more interested in listening to Vlad's private thoughts whilst looking at Harry's face.

And then Vlad suddenly introduced Harry as his friend, and told them they were also having negotiations; and letting Harry wait for their incredibly boring talk any more would be very rude, and so they finally ended their talk, and left. Harry stared longingly at Edward, and Edward mouthed 'we'll talk later' to him.

/

Edward told the Volturi of Vlad's plans, and saying that they would defeat him better if they rescued Harry from Vlad's clutches and use him for their sake instead. Caius, however, was doubtful. He said that even if Harry slept with Edward at one time, it didn't mean that Harry would immediately side with them and lose interest in Vlad's offer of protection. The Volturi, you see, cannot possibly offer the same offer, for the Volturi may be huge, but Vlad's was both enormous and special- because Vlad has collected over a hundred vampires that can turn into mist and are incredible fighters, some even older than the Volturi. The Volturi could not boast the same. You see, the Volturi may hold the Americas and most of Europe, but Vlad holds some of Europe, Asia, Africa, as well as most of the vampires in wizarding communities. The Volturi do not even have any Wizarding Vampire in their coven at all. Wizarding Vampires can have many talents and can turn into animals, mostly dogs.

In short, they were no match to Vlad, and they were scared. Vlad has tipped the scale far too much for their liking. This is why they resented the Cullens- they could've used their talents far more than pretending to be high schoolers ever could.

/

Harry was standing at the balcony, sullenly looking at the scenery.

He was contemplating whether he could escape from the castle through jumping off the balcony or not, when a cold voice stated "You could jump off, and maybe survive with just a few broken bones, but as you run to the direction of the forest, the dogs outside would definitely catch you and chew on whatever body part they could reach."

Surprised, Harry tried to whirl around, when cold arms encircled his body, trapping him in place. His face looked up to the cold eyes looking amusedly at him.

Harry's heart has just accelerated a few beats.

"Now, now. No need to become so unsettled. Do you really fear me so much?"

Harry unashamedly admitted "You terrify me. You can do whatever you want with me. And you know that, just as much as you know every single thought I get, lord Vlad."

Vlad chuckled, murmuring "such honesty."

"I've never been one for lies." Harry tried to move away, but all he could to was move his face away from the Vampire lord.

The Vampire lord's arms tightened around him, and Harry could feel the Vampire's head settling on his hair.

"Tell me, my young warrior, how do you cope with what Greyback did to you?"

Harry blinked at the question, and said "I don't. The mind healers said it was better if I don't even remember what happened. And so they removed certain memories from me, but still left enough that I know it happened. I don't even remember what happened to the corpses of my enemies."

"Hmm. And they removed it permanently?"

"Yes they did, so that even the oldest, greatest mind reader in the world could not push it back out again."

Vlad smiled at him. "How smooth your flattery comes out your mouth."

"Is it? Perhaps you holding me in your arms and in your castle makes my talent shine through."

Vlad laughed. "Indeed."

/

'Perspectives can be really different for different people,' Bernard mused.

As the Boy-who-lived, Savior of the Wizarding World, Vanquisher of the dark lord Voldemort, Bachelor of the Year, Award-winning singer, Secret recruiter of their allies, and a friend of Prime Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, Lord Harry James Potter was absolutely not allowed to travel on his own. He needed a body guard.

And that was what Bernard was. Lord Potter's body guard.

When Harry met Edward and had a date with him, Bernard shook his head, amused at his client. He didn't think Lord Potter realized he was still guarding him when he had hot sex with that vampire. It made him wish he was also getting some action.

When his client had just killed over a thousand men and Bernard has just been assigned to him by the Prime Minister, people feared him so much that Bernard was on high alert all the time. When his client had begun singing with his friends, Bernard was busy fending off his fans instead. But when his client recruited allies, Bernard noticed the stark contrast between fans and these allies of his. For one thing, his allies weren't crazy over him, and instead respected him as a leader and as a fighter. When that vampire met him, the vampire thought he was some beautiful angel. When lord Vlad kidnapped him, Harry gave him a look, and it said 'let it be.' Bernard had been very nervous, but he knew Harry had already expected this and warned him about it.

Bernard was an Unspeakable ordered to become Harry Potter's body guard, not some freaking messiah who could defeat The Dracula. To do so would be suicide. Also, despite Bernard's efforts, he knew that the Vampire lord sensed his presence. Bernard was slightly downtrodden at that- he thought no one could detect him. He was wrong.

But when the Volturi met him (Bernard was smug that he could fool the Volturi), they looked down on him.

'The Volturi would regret doing that,' Bernard thought. They knew absolutely nothing about him, and only knew that he was a wizard, had relations with Edward, and was negotiating with Dracula.

Lord Vlad, however, was a different story. Bernard felt scared for his client, and scared of Dracula as well. Not only because he was infamous for his sadism, an extremely powerful vampire lord, and was able to sense his presence and he was not able to follow to the vampire's castle, but because Harry has also killed some covens that belonged to Vlad's territory. It scares him that his client would be killed, and he would be helpless about it.

Bernard sighed.

There was one Edward Cullen circling around Vlad Tepe's castle. And Bernard was going to help him enter it for his client's sake.

'Hm, wonder how I'd manage to do it without him knowing I exist? This would be fun.'

/

Edward was attempting to enter the castle because he wanted to save Harry from the Volturi. He wanted to inform them that the Volturi was going to assassinate him, and be at his side to protect him better.

Edward knew that this could cause trouble between the Volturi and his own coven, but he could not, in good conscience, leave Harry unprotected. After all, Edward had been the one to give information to the Volturi, and he was the reason why they aren't just ignoring his presence.

/


	4. Chapter 4

Harry growled in rebellion. He didn't know what he did wrong, but his dominant was biting his neck, and damn it! It hurts! He really didn't know what he was thinking, getting a half-Lion to be his Dominant. He had too big teeth! Harry was just a kitten compared to him. But then again, with his Dominant nearing a thousand years old, he supposed that was an accurate description of their powers too.

His Dominant was one of the first ones that was mutated by those aliens called Teraluts who thought humans were genetically similar with their planet's animals and decided to experiment with them, hoping to turn them into deadly weapons against their enemies. He was a great soldier who was caught by them and experimented on for years, thus turning him into a man with Teralutian lion attributes. For over a thousand years, the Teralutians had bullied the humans, and the humans did their best to fight back. His Dominant was rescued, but only after losing his memories and his humanity. The humans were losing the war terribly. It turned out that all of the captured humans, who now became feral and part animal, could somehow infect someone else with their mutation. With only one bite, a human can become part-animal. And so now, most of the humans became part-animal. Some had even became one willingly, usually for the ever-useful animal instincts that made humans even harder to kill. Now, like a Teralutian lion, he can only die when he is killed, and he can only mate when he found someone his animal side wanted as well. This someone happened to be Harry- Someone who was experimented on directly just like him, not just bitten. Harry was actually a mix of three animals, and he can change forms whenever he wanted- he could be a raven, a cat, and a firebird. Harry was a successful prototype- he was a stepping stone for even more dangerous animals. Unfortunately for the Teralutians, it seemed the Chimaera Experiment only ever worked with Harry, and everyone else just dies a few days after. Harry was lucky he was so stubborn and determined, else he would have already cracked from the numerous experimentations the aliens has done on him. Unlike his Dominant who had been a Marine when he was abducted, Harry was only eight when they took him. They said that perhaps it was Harry's age that was the reason his mutation worked out so well. However, though Harry survived and was rescued after a year, he had deep mental scars from his experience. Being an abused, attention-starved child he was, he had almost succumbed to their brain-washing. But then he thought of the horrors he had seen them do to the other humans, how blank the gazes of the other abductees were, and he decided that he wouldn't want to be like them. His magic had subconsciously protected him from insanity by rippling through the memories of the other humans who were dead to the world anyway. He tried waking them up, but none ever did. In fact, when the soldiers had finally gotten them back, the humans thought Harry himself wouldn't wake up. But after a year in the hospital, he woke up. He was ten years old, and they raised him in a sanctuary for people like him- traumatized, experimented or bitten children, who were all part animal, and also humans who could only die when killed. Some children shocked him, however, by mating so young. Apparently they have found their match. And then Harry made friends, and now would actually talk to people and had night terrors only twice or thrice a month. And when he turned eleven, he received his Durmstrang letter. Apparently he survived his ordeal because he inherited magic and he was magically powerful.

Years passed by, the dark conqueror of the Wizarding World King Voldemort actually took an interest in him. And then he turned fifteen. And then he met his mate.

His Dominant had snatched him right up, and had never let him go since.

But now he is hating his position right now. His Dominant was punishing him! So what if he was being childish, he is a child! His Dominant was pushing him too hard, damn it! Now he was punishing him by biting his neck and holding him like this! His Dominant knew Harry still has nightmares over those damned Teralutian machines- they felt like three pairs of warm, large arms holding your naked body down. Whilst they put you inside a small, lightless machine. Filled to the brink with chemicals that made him docile. He wondered at times why he wasn't drowning in it, despite the fact he breathed in the liquids when he couldn't hold his breath anymore. Most of the time, it was in his nightmares, along with blank eyes and exploding bodies and being 'trained.' During his training, they've certainly upped his endurance, his knowledge of using his mutations to kill... But not manners! And besides, he was NOT being too rude to Voldemort! Voldemort liked him that way! And he was not toeing some sort of line! Voldemort wouldn't torture him! If he does, I'll claw him to death! And did his Dominant really have to discipline him in front of Voldemort? Ugh! And let me say it again- those teeth bloody hurt!

/

The story was about Harry's different struggles and how with his Dominant's help, conquer them all- the nightmares, the fear, the aliens, and even Voldemort.


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"So, how did the Potters defy the dark lord three times, you say?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"Simple, James Potter, was The Spy. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"(And yes, Severus Snape got saddled with James Potter's job due to one Albus Dumbledore's twisted sense of revenge against him... Though over the years, he realized that perhaps he gave him a job too harsh for him... Albus had always felt unworthy of Snape's loyalty because of this.)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"James Potter got the metamorphmagus gene from his mother, Dorea Black. You see, James Potter, for a guy who was always on the spotlight, was incredibly good at being a chameleon. The first time he defied Voldemort, he pretended to be Bellatrix Lestrange, eager to torture the poor Order members- including Albus Dumbledore (Voldemort didn't want to kill him yet because that would turn him into a martyr) and one Lily Evans who just got stuck in the middle, but he had actually rescued all of the prisoners. James had let them free and Lily broke the wards. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"That act was the reason that Bellatrix Lestrange was tortured so much she went batshit crazy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"The second time was when James Potter had successfully stopped the Vampires from joining Voldemort, and when Lily had found out that her real mother was in fact a Vampire Queen who wanted nothing to do with her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"The third time was when Lily stood against a hundred dementors to defend Diagon Alley, and protected an injured James who managed to kill off a dozen death eaters on his own before being severely injured by a certain enraged female death eater./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"So you see... It was really James and Lily Potter's fault that the Wizarding World expected so much of one Harrison James Potter./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"Harry felt that he was a horrible metamorphmagus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"No, he was both a brilliant multi-animagus and a Transfiguration Master (trained by one Albus Dumbledore) instead. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"Proof of how brilliant he actually was in Transfiguration? Why, he managed to break the thousand year old Monstrum Curse on Dobby, a curse that transfigured the beautiful elves into ugly creatures! Now Dobby is a tall, handsome elf!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"He caressed the unfamiliar face of the familiar body in his arms, and slowly the blonde head became a tuft of dark, soft hair, and the old skin became youthful and pale, and the beloved wide, emerald eyes of his lover greeted his./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"'I would never tire of this,' he mused. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"If he could only see the beauty of his lover's face day and night, he would forever be contented. Unfortunately, Harry was always off either fighting against the never-ending army of death eaters or aiding the rebellious house elves into breaking the Monstrum Curse while he was oath-bound to go see all of the Vampire Queen's whims done. He loathed that woman, and now even more so when he discovered that she rejected her own child, the mother of his lover./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""I wish I can see your face all the time, Harry," he murmured. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"Harry smiled softly at him, and uttered "soon, love. Their numbers are dwindling. The coward will come out soon, I assure you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"Lily was too prideful and too angry at the world to ask for help, but Severus knew the truth. He knew Lily was being severely bullied by her much older sister, and Lily knew that Severus' father is a drunk, abusive, waste of space./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"All those years ago, he remembered that their friendship has gotten rocky due to Severus' shitty friends, Lily's absolutely rotten temper, and Lily's rejection of Severus' love. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"And James fucking Potter... Was one vengeful bastard. Really, did it actually matter that he taunts Peter Pettigrew? The useless rat. While James Potter was infuriating, he was harmless... But Sirius Black certainly wasn't. That little "joke" where he let a certain rabid werewolf run after him had traumatized him for life./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"And now, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived- Severus was very happy to know that Lily's legacy lived on. In fact, he loved taunting the boy partly because he wanted to see Lily's shitty temper, and because those eyes of his reminded him of his promise to stay true to his path of vengeance against Voldemort, to never forget what has been taken away from him.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"Albus Dumbledore has made a lot of mistakes in his life. He has always feared control- because having control of the things in life turns him into this War General that he had always abhorred./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"First year, he admitted to manipulating that. When he saw the end results of his little experiment, he was sad... He realized that little Harry Potter did not have Tom Riddle's unequalled brilliance at all. That he wasn't hiding anything under that meek, eager-to-please personality of his. That he was clearly no equal to Voldemort's power. That perhaps, he had miscalculated. And so he plotted some more, he tried seeing if the Vampire Queen would be in any way interested about her grandson, and if not in her grandson then he'd try making her interested in a bit of bloodlust. He got nothing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"Second year, he promised he would give the boy a break. Perhaps he'd see if little Neville Longbottom have something hidden under his sleeves- I mean, look at his talented parents! He couldn't possibly be weak! But then, the rather large issue about the Heir of Slytherin appeared, and fear gripped his heart. Did something else happened between Harry and Voldemort last year? Is Harry being possessed? And then, surprise! The Stupid, stupid Minister of Magic, Minister Fudge, actually found out he communicated with the Vampires! Damn it all! And he was so caught up in politics that Harry ended up saving the day. Not that Fudge needed to know that... That would give Fudge, and subsequently Lucius Malfoy, another opening to push him over the edge... And, perhaps there really is something about Harry Potter after all... Perhaps he should finally tell him about the prophecy? No... Let him be a kid for awhile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"Third year, he completely failed with the Vampires, but Professor Minerva McGonagall at least managed a little alliance with the Unspeakables, and so Broderick Bode gave them three time turners, which was nice. One, she gave to Cedric Diggory. Another, she surprisingly gave to the Weasley twins. And the last one was given to Hermione Granger. Sirius Black escaped. An old anger settled in his heart, the traitor, the reason of the death of his protégé James Potter.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"When the Potters died and Sirius was imprisoned, Albus couldn't even look at him. James, Remus and Minerva all came to him for advice about Sirius- they were scared of his propensity for using somewhat brutal spells. But Albus believed in him, told them not to worry... He was wrong./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"Well, he thought he was wrong. Clearly he should listen to his own advice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"But... He was in all honesty, afraid that Sirius hate him. Albus was guilty of not believing in him, and he knew it. Sirius is a loyal, funny man... But a kind man he was not. He would most probably be unstable right now, though he didn't hurt the Gryffindors... And if ever Sirius punched him in the face, he preferred that he do it somewhere else and not in front of his students.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"And so then came the great idea of the time turner. Well, the rest was history./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"Fourth year was one big fat mistake. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"Now, this time, Albus will help prepare Harry as best as he could. Harry would never have that lost, broken look on his face. Albus will make sure of it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""Foolish child," Voldemort chuckled. "Did you think your parents truly loved each other? Loved you? If they did, why on Salazar's name would they stay so close to the war? Did you think it was a coincidence that you happened to be conceived with the best gene pools that the Order has to offer?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNo, Harry Potter. They conceived you... For me. To fight against me, the nightmare they wouldn't hope to match."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""Is it true?" Harry demanded of Sirius. He held the pictures of Sirius sweetly kissing James Potter in his hand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"Sirius hesitates, and then.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""Harry, you have to understand, I didn't know it at first, but... Throughout the years of war, James became a broken man. And Lily... Lily wanted revenge, because of her parents' deaths and the torture she went through. James suddenly told me he was going to marry Lily and broke up with me... I was still in love with him, and so I became the best man for their wedding even if it hurt me, even if I became just a friend, I would do anything just to be close to him... And then one day I heard them arguing, and I heard Lily say that they needed to give you more of her blood to make you stronger and James shouted back that it was hurting you..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sighed in frustration. He was yet again in another ministry ball- and of course, everyone wants to talk to him.

Empty platitudes, names he'll never remember, and hands that linger a second too much- everything just annoys him in here. The worst are those men and women trying their hand at flirting with him.

Hah, him! If they have ever seen him in the battlefield, they would have thought twice to talk with him. Harry made some excuse, and went to hide in the loo.

He looked at himself in the mirror there.

He looked- different. Gone was the tired, nearly insane, and desperate man.

Gone was the man obsessed with killing people.

What replaced him was someone he barely knew- boredom, irritation, and a cruelty streak a mile-wide. Sometimes, when he was alone, he would feel the lingering despair in his heart, the raw wounds given to him by the numerous deaths by loved ones, as well as the deaths that he and his friends has caused.

He knew the war had changed him. The war had changed him, along with his friends that fought with him. Ginny, Luna, Neville, the twins, and Hermione knew that. They are all different- and it all first started with Ron's death.

And thrust back into "normalcy," they were having a bit of trouble coping with it.

When Riddle had watched him and entered the loo, Harry already knew he would before he even talked.

"Hello, Tom."

"Hello, Harry."

Tom can wear a mask like it's his real face, but Harry knew Tom was unsettled by Harry knowing who he was before Tom even finished opening the door.

Harry sighed. He knew what Tom wanted. He also knew Tom knows his little journaling problem by now.

Harry mentally prepared himself. 'I have all the cards' He reminded himself.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been years ago since Tom realized that he wanted Harry. Harry, who had been his favorite student, and is now a Professional Quidditch Player. It has been a year since they have been dating.

And it has been ten years of being a dark lord, acting in the shadows. He was a politician now, he was first a teacher at Hogwarts and had been champion duellist for the last seven years. Not even Flitwick or Snape or Dumbledore can compare.

The only one who had even been close to defeating him chose to be a Quidditch player, and his lover- ironically enough, the one person which the aurors came to about Voldemort's activities was Tom himself!

When Tom was discovered to be Voldemort, he discovered Harry sitting on the ground, looking at the home they built together. Tom went and sat beside him, saying nothing. They sat like that without looking at each other for a while, until Harry cracked the silence.

"Did you ever love me?," Harry burst out, still not looking at him. His lips were pressed in a thin line, and it was fairly obvious he was stopping himself from crying.

Tom sighed and looked at him, but Harry refused to face him, so Tom grabbed Harry to his side and turned Harry's face to meet his.

"I was already doing this before you came into my life. Being a psychopath, I could never love." At this Harry flinched away from him but Tom held his face tighter.

"But you, against all odds, drew my to your side like an unstoppable magnet. I do love you, Harry. And whatever I have done, nothing of it was your fault."

" I, I thought I was nothing more but your mask. A normal life to hide what you've been doing." Harry said softly, with a tinge of despair. Harry's hand held Tom's shirt tightly.

"I even thought you're going to leave me. That now you no longer need me. But, but Tom I need you. And they're going to take you away from me. They all look at me with pity, like I lost everything, because apparently Harry is just too Harry to kill anyone, or to help you with it, and is too stupid, too open to know. But Tom, I can't lose you. Please." Harry continued on, desperate and a bit hysterical. Tom shushed him, his hand touching Harry's back calmingly.

Tom thought about Harry, how pure he is, how honest, how open, how innocent, naive and adorable he is. No one could help being charmed by him, not even Tom. Harry who almost defeated him in the duelling competition through sheer unpredictability, sheer will, and a heart-stopping smile that made him stumble and stare and gape like a love-sick puppy. Harry, who talks to anyone, charms everyone, helps everyone. Harry who gets himself into incredibly daunting situations, and slithers out of them like the best Slytherin, and yet blunders through his daily life like the adorable, messy-haired, green-eyed lion he is. How despite how similar his and Harry's situations had been, had still turned out so beautiful. Heck, Tom's enemies even LIKE Harry, thinking him too innocent and naive to see that Tom trapped him into their relationship and is manipulating him. Harry's magic feels like a warm, comforting hug to anyone he meets. The others were right when they say that Harry is just too Harry to kill, though they lack the intellect necessary to describe it sufficiently.

"I didn't want to scare you away, Harry. You are too important to me. That's why I didn't tell you. But Harry, no matter what happens now, no one would take you away from me. You are my light, you are mine alone, and I'm going to kill anyone who dares change that." Harry frowned in his arms at the word 'kill,' and looked at him questioningly, whilst Tom kissed the frown away.

"I don't understand why you kill people, Tom. You can charm everyone, convince them to do your bidding, and yet you kill them."

"To tell you the truth, I don't either."

Tom continued "It's magic. And my instincts, telling me to. These people I kill, it feels like magic itself is telling me to execute them, like I have been chosen by magic itself to stop them."

"Why would magic tell you to kill them?"

"Because their lines will lead to the death of magic one day, that we will be discovered by muggles and that would be the start of the end of the world. I'm not just another serial killer, Harry. Do you believe me?"

Harry murmured "I always do, even when I shouldn't, Tom. But I don't want you killing anyone."

Harry looked at him determinedly and insisted "we should make a compromise, you know. You tell everyone what you've been doing. That ever since you've been here in the Wizarding World, you have been trying to correct it and stop the weakening of magic and stop squibs from becoming a common occurrence. I don't think that killing is necessary Tom, it's not right. You should turn yourself over. You are NOT a monster, and I want them to see it. I want them to see you as I do, Tom- I want them to see you as that git who made me fall in love with him, that irritating prat who wouldn't stop hounding me until I couldn't live without him."


	8. Chapter 8

Perhaps it was impossible for other people to understand, Harry mused. How Harry can fear the dark lord, and how the dark lord could also fear Harry, was one very complicated story.

/

It started when Voldemort's curse failed him that fateful night. Instead of leaving in fury upon becoming a wraith, Voldemort stayed around the baby instead. He followed them to the muggle world, where the babe was left on the doorstep. The blood wards had only extended to the edge of the muggle house. Unlike the muggles, Voldemort realized that Harry could see him.

What happened was that Voldemort taught Harry about practicing magic without a wand, the dark arts, and shared his hate of muggles.

But when Harry was ten, Voldemort left. Harry knew the man was plotting something, but Harry didn't care.

/

First year, Voldemort told Harry to leave, saying it would be such a waste to kill Harry. But then Harry stole the stone and accidentally killed Quirrell. So he kept the sorcerer's stone. Harry felt so guilty at what happened, that he resolved to avoid killing anyone again.

Second year, Harry had instead stuck a wandless curse to the diary and saved Ginny without killing Tom Riddle. He kept that a secret, telling people instead that he left the diary there, in the pool of acid from the basilisk. He came back to the diary and found a curse that made its magic work in reverse- instead of people writing down their thoughts and Tom accepting their magic, it was Tom's thoughts that are written on the diary, exposing what he was due to his line of thoughts- a horcrux. Also, Tom was quickly losing his magic inside, since his thoughts keep running, and there was never enough magic for him to gain a body or possess anyone ever again. Harry worked a deal with Tom Riddle. That Harry would continue feeding Tom if he taught Harry magic.

Third year, Harry gained a Godfather. However, Harry realized that the Patronus Charm could only drive away the Dementors and not kill them. He was disappointed in that, and so Sirius promised him that he would look for a way to kill Harry's most hated creatures. Harry... Loved Sirius. He loved Sirius so much, and Harry was so lonely from the guilt of killing Quirrell and how he hated how he could not find it in himself to get rid of the diary. And so after making Sirius swear that he would never divulge in to anybody, Harry told him about Voldemort being there during his childhood, how he was abused, and the sorcerer's stone, and the diary.

When Sirius had first seen Harry sitting on the pavement during that night that Harry escaped from the Dursleys, it was not James Potter he remembered.

He remembered himself.

He remembered how utterly alone he felt back then. How much his pride hurt when his mother kicked him out, and how he didn't want to stay with the Potters because he was ashamed, and how his mother's words and indifference beat him down despite his father's lessons managing to make him look like a carefree teenager, and finally, how he could never show how much darkness there was in him to his Gryffindor friends.

And so when Harry had trustingly showed him his heart, he did what he was supposed to do- he hugged the young man, and promised to help him in anyway he could. He told Harry he wanted him to live with him, and how he was afraid that his stint in Azkaban might hinder him from being completely stable. Harry told him that they would work together, and just like that, Harry has found what he has always wanted- a person who loved him and understood him.

They both didn't like Dumbledore (that was actually why Dumbledore did not rescue Sirius himself- he was afraid that the man would attack him out of anger), they both liked parts of the dark arts, both abused, and both needed someone in their lives.

By Tom Riddle's advice, Harry had sought the assistance of Madame Bones- the most trustworthy person in the whole ministry. Madame Bones managed to help Sirius, and now Harry lived with Sirius in an apartment in London, paid with the compensation the ministry gave Sirius. The Dursleys were sent to jail while Dudley now lived with Aunt Marge.

Fourth year, Harry gained a crush. Two crushes. One on Cho Chang for her smiles and her grace, and another for Cedric Diggory for his... Everything. He was perfect.

It all escalated further when Harry lost his virginity to him in the Prefect's bath, whilst Harry figured out what the message in the egg was.

Cedric didn't die in the graveyard, no, Harry managed to reawaken his necromantic abilities (from his mother) and reattached the ties of Cedric's soul to his body before his soul had completely left.

They managed to escape even before the ritual was performed and before the other death eaters were summoned, with Cedric stunning and tying Peter Pettigrew up and Harry killing Nagini with Bombarda and snatched the baby form of Voldemort, then summoning the Portkey. Harry and Cedric showed Peter Pettigrew to the public, as well as the deformed baby that was Voldemort specifically to Minister Fudge. The prisoners were taken by the aurors right away, and Harry was profusely thanked by the people, they were hailing him as a hero once again. Cedric was hailed as the protector of the hero. Cedric pointed out that there must have been someone to make the trophy into a portkey, and they discovered that Moody was fake all this time. Barty Crouch was not captured, but the real Mad Eye Moody was rescued from the trunk.

Fifth year, Cedric introduced Harry to his parents, and Harry had likewise introduced Cedric to Sirius. Also, Harry started to become curious about his mother. He found out that she had a personal vault all along and she had left everything in it to him. In her vault was a lot of books and strange instruments and her journals. Harry was more interested in her journals. Harry learned that Lily was not a muggleborn after all. Her family actually ran away from the Wizarding world a long time ago due to being condemned due to their necromantic abilities. They had left for the muggle world, and due to marrying muggles, turned to squibs. And Lily was actually an Unspeakable. Harry found the ritual she created to protect someone from the killing curse... As well as her experimentations.

Harry became like Lily, really. He started experimenting as well.

Before the school year, Barty Crouch attacked Harry while Harry was with Cedric. Having already graduated, Cedric was able to defend the both of them, but they were surprised when anti-apparition wards and other wards went up and werewolves appeared. Two werewolves held Harry on his knees to make him watch what they would do to Cedric. Cedric was beaten down... And was being eaten alive. Harry screamed, and activating a spell that he found in Lily's journals, the werewolves and Barty Crouch were suddenly... Empty. Devoid of souls. Lily Potter certainly did not have enough magic to power such a spell despite her brilliance, but Harry did. Harry ran to where Cedric lay dying, and acting quick, he called Sirius to him. Sirius appeared and took them to St. Mungo's, and Cedric managed to survive... However, he would be a werewolf now, and a severely injured one. It turns out that Werewolf bites... Cannot be healed. And since his legs and his arms were bitten off, they could not be regrown. Like Mad Eye Moody, Cedric would need magical wooden arms and legs to move about instead. Cedric despaired. Wanting to ease Cedric's depression, Harry used one of Lily's experimentations. It was a massive, complicated rune that he found. Harry drew it on Cedric's body, and his body parts grew back... But now, instead of being a werewolf, Cedric was now a hot-headed wolf shape shifter. Cedric was thankful at what Harry had done... Very thankful. Harry admitted that he found it very hot how Cedric now became dominant.

During the school year, Fudge slipped Umbridge into Hogwarts, hoping to take down Dumbledore with him. Fudge was being pushed to resigning as the minister, and he was adamant to push some of the blame to Dumbledore.

And so Harry ended up teaching the DA whilst also inventing and experimenting.

Harry realized he hated the ministry. And knew just how he could change it.

/

Harry made another deal with Tom Riddle, he would remove Tom from the diary if he became the minister of magic with Harry's agenda. The curse that Harry gave Tom was still active, and Tom could still only feed from Harry's magic. And so swearing an oath, Tom agreed.

/

Years later, Tom was now running a dictatorship- but he was a good dictator, he transferred the magical world to another realm using one of Harry's inventions, the muggleborns were all blood adopted by the purebloods since their birth. Whilst Tom was called the Conqueror here, Harry was called Master. He has already made more people become like Cedric- stronger, faster, and in control.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry didn't want to be boastful about it, but he could easily invent the stuff. People call Harry a prodigy, but in runes-work and in innovation, you have to be able to give hard work and be as imaginative as fuck.

Harry likes helping people, that's why Hermione says he has a saving-people complex. That's what his life made him to be. But that didn't mean he was some martyr. It's just that he is sometimes both bored and curious, and things that catch his attention simply tend to be the stuff-of-nightmares kind.

He's not a hero. He actually hates fighting. He only does it if it is necessary, if someone is pushing him to (I.e, Hermione Granger), or to help someone dear to him (he fights for werewolf rights for Teddy's sake). If there is a hero, that would be Hermione Granger, who fights for elven rights and centaur rights and werewolf rights and muggleborn rights or whatever. She is both the bookworm and the hero. He is certainly not a people-pleaser. That's Seamus, who can throw the best parties and talk to anyone like they're the best pals on earth. He loves his image, but one Dean Thomas is certainly the one he loves most... He just needs a bit help seeing that. Harry is most certainly not The Good Guy/Boy-Next-Door (Neville) or The Hothead/Overprotective Person (Ron), because sometimes Harry can be sly- he tends to play matchmaker with Ginny's help, really. They had so much fun in pushing Romione and Deamus pairings.

So, who IS Harry? Harry who invents things, the boy-who-lived, the defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Master of Death, who love his friends, single-and-gay, weird-loving, awkward, matchmaking billionaire? Simple. Harry... Is Harry.

/

Harry called his home, in the middle of the Black Forest, Claynest Cottage ("cleanest," because it's so clean, and Clay because his surname is Potter and Nest because he is a bird animagus).

Hermione and Ron called theirs as Bookcave Place (because Hermione is usually hidden behind tomes and the place has lots of books and most is underground).

/

One day, Harry was wandering again. He wanders around the world, sometimes he would find himself an ocean away from his home, but it did not matter. He would always just be one portkey away from his cottage, anyway.

One day, he saw street fighters training. He saw how proud they were of the profession they have turned into an art. He saw how much hard work they put into it.

It was the first time he realized why muggles hated wizards. The magic that they wield, the ease with bending reality, could be seen as cheating in a muggle's point of view.

Harry can gain those muscles, perfect those beautiful displays of power, with a spell or a potion. He doesn't even need muscles. He can just put a hardening spell on his whole body- and he can even beat vampires with it. All the bones in his body can break, and it can just be healed after a night. These fighters need months or even years to heal. Sure, the hardening spell can be a bit tricky, but all you need for it is a bit of mental effort, you don't even need to be powerful. It is a spell that can be used in construction, or by aurors hunting down vampires who broke some rules, or if you're just a paranoid bastard (I.e, Alastor Moody). Wizards just don't use it on themselves because while casting it is easy, you need a bit of power to hold it for more than a few hours, and most people faint from magical exhaustion from using it more than three hours.

And the muggles who are sick- wizards don't even get cancer. During the early days of knights and kings, when wizards and witches were still accepted, witches and wizards actually heal anything and everything muggles had. Now, the relationship between muggles and wizards were strained, and no longer had the wizards helped muggles. Harry had even wondered once upon a time why the muggle prime ministers and the muggle presidents in on the secret of the Wizarding World if they had ever thought of seeking help from them, and if they would, if the wizards actually helped them.

There was a reason why wizards ruled the Wizarding World after all, not the vampires or the goblins. Only... The wizards seemed to have forgotten the art of war. There were only a few warlocks left in Europe, most of them had already died or is too old. Only a few people seek them out nowadays. In fact, the few people that had been known to seek the knowledge of the warlocks are Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald, Lord Voldemort, the Lestranges, and lastly some Japanese wizards who travelled across the world for their knowledge.

Now that Dumbledore has passed all his things down to Harry, they finally have their knowledge at their fingertips. Hermione would read and translate all of Dumbledore's books, Harry would try them out and teach it to the Defense Association, and Ron would manage everything else, like contacting people and reminding them to eat.

/

The Golden Trio use the oddest of codenames in an effort to avoid the hordes of reporters and fans stalking them. Ron was called Mother, because of his mothering. Hermione was called Master, because of her love of learning every subject under the sun, and Harry was called Bird, for his bird animagus. Neville was called Green man, for his love of herbology. Seamus is called Explosion, for his love of explosions and explosive parties and expletives and loud voice. Dean was called Artist, for his love of painting and acting. Lee Jordan was called Spider, for his connections were endless. Ginny was called Games, for her love of playing with people. There were more codenames, and all of them as odd as the people.

Gokudera had always felt ridiculously attracted to that boy with sad green eyes.

That boy, with his slim and slightly muscled figure, gravity- defying ebony hair, pale skin, and odd stare. He worked at a coffee shop not far from Namimori, and Gokudera would always find time to go there. He had always imagined himself taking off that white and black uniform of his and staring at his lithe muscles. But he never had...

The guys, especially his boss, was being curious about where he goes off to every time, but they respect his privacy enough. Or at least, most do. Reborn had this knowing look on his face every time Gokudera goes.

/

After the war, Harry's life became stressful.

It's not that he hates his life being printed on the papers... It's because he loathes it. He also hates how perfect strangers scream and shout and chase him like it's a perfectly polite thing to do.

And so when his eighteenth birthday came, he was happily surprised to know that the Potters actually owned The Drinker's Life Company. It is a billion of pounds worth of company, and his parents' most trusted worker was actually the one running it. The man said that he actually tried visiting Harry, and sent a letter to Dumbledore before, but Dumbledore told him that Harry had no interest in running a company just yet. Harry remembers a moment when Dumbledore had oddly asked him if he would rather be a business man selling drinks or an auror someday, and Harry responded that he wanted to be the latter.

It turned out that the Potters actually owned lots of lands from all over the world and made use of it by making a company that sold numerous coffee, tea, juice, all kinds of alcohol, and even potions- only to the magical side though. He realized that he actually owned Butterbeer.

And what's better? He had lots of other homes too. So what Harry did was he built an orphanage for magical orphans in some of his lands, and then transferred from Grimmauld Place to his other unplottable land across the world- in Japan.


	10. Chapter 10

Stories I Can't Write

Take One Look and see if you like one. Warnings: SLASH. HET. HAREMS. UNDERAGE. TWILIGHT CROSSOVERS. AU, and many more.. If you decide to adopt one, tell me. I would want to see what someone else would do with these.

Laevus Greyback-Potter, the firstborn of the Potters, was born from Ferula Greyback's deceitful love potion and James Hadrian Potter's horrible affair. Ferula Greyback drugged James Potter and had her way with him. She was caught in the act by Remus Lupin, and she was dumped in Azkaban. However, she began showing signs of pregnancy, and so was put in a highly-monitored ward in St. Mungo's instead. And so she then conveniently died at childbirth with a smile on her face, naming her child Laevus before closing her eyes forever. Secretly, James could possibly be NOT the child's father, for James wasn't the only man Ferula had raped through the use of a love potion- there were Sirius Black, and to Bellatrix's wrath, her fiancee Rodolphus Lestrange. But in the end, the child ended up in James Potter's care because Sirius Black was a runaway, and Rodolphus Lestrange outright rejected the child.

After this, James Potter became very reluctant to court any girl, especially already having a child under his care. But then, Lily was perfect for him and she brought his walls down and at twenty-nine years of age, they got married.

Later, Lily got pregnant.

Laevus was thirteen when Harry was born.

In that very moment Laevus first saw Harry, he felt a connection to him- a desire to protect, to love, and to teach, so strong that his perpetually emotionless mask was broken with a true smile.

When Harry was one, and Laevus was fifteen, and Laevus had a stalker named Helena, the Potter couple was killed by Grindelwald, and Harry managed to survive the killing curse. When this happened, Laevus had fiercely protected Harry from the Wizarding World's careless hands with Helena's help, despite Helena being Grindelwald's illegitimate child. By then, Helena knew that Laevus was turning obsessed with Harry as she is obsessed with him. Helena confessed to Laevus that she loved him, but he rejected her advances and told her that he could never love her like that. One time, the dark lord's angry followers came to avenge their former master and broke into the Potter Manor (meaning that Sirius was dead), they managed to make them retreat from their manor, but Helena was dying. She asked Laevus to Oath he would do her dying wish, and he did. Helena, who loved Harry like a son and has her brain slowing to a stop, wished Laevus would never kiss Harry the way she knew Laevus wanted.

And Laevus's heart broke. Helena didn't know, but Harry was his soulmate. And yet, he could not take the Oath back, and could only curse the dying woman in despair.

And so what Laevus did was leave Harry to the Headmaster, whom he thought was the wisest and the most powerful, and disappear in the numerous werewolf tribes around the world, who recognized him as a prince due to Greyback's blood.

What he did not realize was that Dumbledore would give him to the Dursleys, where he would be neglected and abused until he was five years old. When Harry was five, the world fell into chaos. Zombies, not inferi, crawled through the earth due to the muggle U.S. government secretly creating biological weapons and accidentally letting it spread. The magicals remained uninfected by this development, but they could obviously still ripped into pieces. And so abandoning the muggleborns, magicals living with the muggles, and the muggle-raised in the muggle world, the wizarding world shut its doors to them and saved their own skin. Harry, with the help of his magic and survival instinct and other living adults, fought back for their lives. Due to the zombies' general stupidity, they managed to make a small, capable group. What they did not think of happening however, was the virus developing, and making the zombies bigger. The magicals who were stranded in the muggle world, broke the Statute of Secrecy and worked together with the muggles to bring down these massive zombies. This lasted for three long years. The zombies had suddenly dropped dead. Harry, who was eight, had then learned lots of survival tricks and helpful magic along the way, and his green eyes looked as emotionless as his brother's.

The Wizarding World had then opened their arms to welcome the muggleborns and the hateful wizards who got stranded in the muggle world. Harry went and studied in Hogwarts, hoping to find the answers to his mysterious past. What happened to the Potters? If he was a wizarding child, why was he left with the muggles? Did he have any family left?

The world was in ruins. Criminals ran rampant across the globe. And in this world, Harry became one of the Wizarding World's idols. And oh, guess who's one of the top criminal lords in the world? That's right, it's a dark and changed Laevus, now using the surname Greyback, which makes the magicals shiver in fear.

Laevus was found by Fenrir Greyback and was subsequently tortured by him to "strengthen" him. Laevus persevered, and soon replaced Fenrir, becoming the King of the Weres.

Harry feels empty. He learned that his family died because a dark lord caught wind of a prophecy stating that he'll die at a baby's hand, that his brother's woman died because of an attack on him, that his brother abandoned him to become a Were King, that he was then given to the Light Lord, only to be given to the Dursleys where he was abused, that the Light Lord and the rest of the Wizarding World abandoned them to save their own skin- which was why he suffered hell on earth.

All his life, he felt as if no one truly loved him, and that he was cursed. He tried fighting the emptiness he felt inside him, he really did. He thought that perhaps people would fill up that black hole in his heart; he realized that one person wasn't enough, and so tried "collecting" people's affection by being a sweet little boy to them all, but none of them was enough. And then when he had first met Rabastan Lestrange, he thought the strange, dangerous, attractive man was the one who would make him complete. He gave the man everything, even his body. The man fell in love with him, and he thought he was happy. But the moment his eyes saw Laevus face-to-face, with Laevus covered in Dumbledore's blood, he suddenly knew why he felt so empty.

His brother, his soulmate didn't want him. He gave him away. And so Harry felt rage at him, and everything he has done. He wanted to destroy everything the man left him for, and so trained to become better and stronger than him.

When Laevus Greyback had set his eyes on his soulmate after so many years, he felt such grief that he had left immediately. His magic buzzed around, threatening to go against himself. Laevus had wandered the world, empty and angry at the world. He wanted to destroy everything. And then Fenrir Greyback came around- now that was a man who knew how to destroy.

And so he worked, and he studied, and he killed Dumbledore for giving Harry to the Dursleys yet proclaimed it was for the pack, and he searched for Harry for so long... Only to escape him. He knew Harry would want revenge on him. And yet, he didn't care. Let his beloved come to him, for he was the only one able to kill him now- through various rituals, he made himself immortal and powerful, and yet one kiss from Harry would set the Oath, his own magic, against him and destroy his very soul.

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

Harry was The Man.

He was the man who joined Dumbledore to war at fifteen, haven't even completed his seven years of schooling. He was the man who killed hundreds of enemies for Great Britain, and took down Dark Lord Laevus. His mother killed Dark Lord Grindelwald by using him as an infant. The Prophesied One. He was the lone man whose Tom's magic practically purrs with. His power surrounds him like a flame- a flame which Tom sought to conquer. He is a killer. He is straightforward. He is an experienced soldier. And he is not stupid.

He was the man that Tom felt he needed to be on his side.

Tom has politicians, advisers, generals, followers, admirers, dark wizards, light witches, creatures, and more at his side. But he needed just one more- Him.

But Harry was also That Boy.

That boy Tom became obsessed with, that boy who was addicted to the freedom of flying, that boy who never flinched away from him, that boy with whom Tom became filled with the need to impress, that boy that filled his dreams of blood and sex and pure

power.

He was that one boy that caught his eye- for Tom was not attracted to any gender... But him.

And Tom threw that hidden longing a life time ago.

Tom had went through numerous lovers, most with blue eyes, some with grey eyes, green eyes, brown eyes or even a mixture of them all.

But Tom had always thought that His were the greenest, and the most brightest of all.

Harry was a year below him at Hogwarts, and was a Gryffindor at that. And yet, their fates collided because of one fateful night. In Tom's mind, there is only one Night.

Tom, thirteen back then, was walking alone through Hogwarts, alone due to his fellow Slytherins returning home for Yule break. While walking through a dark corridor, Tom heard a voice- it was singing a haunting tune, in a language he did not understand. He did not want to investigate it, for images of older students in various intimate positions with each other in dozens of classrooms came into his mind. The voice made his heart pound, but then it turned cold and sad and then sounded helpless and fragile. He felt a twinge at his heart then, a sudden longing he had only felt in his younger days, when he was wishing for company.

Shockingly, he felt something drop from his face- a tear drop, and Tom wonders why. He then choked a sob, and suddenly he was crying. His tears couldn't stop.

Looking at the doors leading to unused classrooms, he took one look at a dustless doorknob and instantly knew the noise came from behind that door. He opened it.

The boy was kneeling with his back bent down to the floor, he was naked, and had his back toward him. He was still singing, and in a middle of what looked like a circle of runes painted on the floor- with blood.

When the door Tom opened suddenly creaked, the boy suddenly turned to him and abruptly stopped singing.

"Don't stop," Tom croaked, his throat feeling parched.

"Don't tell," the boy whispered pleadingly.

"... Why?" Why was he singing a song so full of misery and loss? Why did the boy stop? Why did he have to stop?!

The boy stood up, and Tom noticed that not only was the boy completely naked, but he was also painted with strange symbols- with blood.

"I was attempting a summoning ritual," the boy muttered, his head bowed.

"Summoning what?," Tom asked.

"Someone who could help me."

"Did it work?"

"No."

"Why not?"

The boy deflated. "No one came."

And silence soon after followed that statement. Tom became thoughtful at that, and wanted to say something. But Tom did not say anything.

"Don't tell," the boy repeated. "Please."

And without thinking, Tom opened his mouth and said "what would you give me?"

"Anything."

"What's your name?"

"Harry."

Tom thought for a while, and told him "I want you to do the ritual again."

Then Harry reluctantly dropped to the ground again, and sang.

Meanwhile, Tom looked at him, and could not look away. He felt a blush overtake him, as he stared even more at Harry's hole and listened to Harry's voice. As the blood on Harry's body began drying, a droplet of blood was sliding through Harry's arse, cutting through the right cheek. Images of some student he caught wanking and thoughts of doing it someday arose in Tom's mind.

Eventually, Harry got to the part of the song where Tom cried, but Tom did not cry anymore. And then Harry stopped singing, but nothing happened. Harry stood up and faced him again.

"See, it didn't work," Harry said, his cheeks burning.

" I want a kiss," Tom announced.

Harry made a face. "You do it."

And so Tom obliged and kissed him on the lips, taking his time.

After that, Harry blushingly asked him why he asked for a kiss, and Tom told him it was so he had at least gotten something out of that experience.

Yes, Tom thought, thinking back to the past. The boy was smart, powerful, handsome, brave, friendly- and Tom stumbled upon his greatest secret. Inside, the boy was begging for help, for it was prophesied that he would bring down the dark lord Laevus.

Tom was, in fact, in awe of the boy back then, for Tom was a genius and yet he did not attempt rituals like that. The boy was the reason why he pushed himself even further.

What Tom didn't know before, was that Harry wrote in a journal. He wrote lots and lots of entries during the war, after their meeting, and all of it had started with "Dear Tom".

Oh yes, Tom was going to yet again use this weakness against him. And so what if he broke Harry and Ginevra the Superstar up with it in the process? It certainly wasn't his intention. Obviously.


	11. Chapter 11

Stories I Can't Write

Take One Look and see if you like one. Warnings: SLASH. HET. HAREMS. UNDERAGE. TWILIGHT CROSSOVERS. AU, and many more.. If you decide to adopt one, tell me. I would want to see what someone else would do with these.

Laevus Greyback-Potter, the firstborn of the Potters, was born from Ferula Greyback's deceitful love potion and James Hadrian Potter's horrible affair. Ferula Greyback drugged James Potter and had her way with him. She was caught in the act by Remus Lupin, and she was dumped in Azkaban. However, she began showing signs of pregnancy, and so was put in a highly-monitored ward in St. Mungo's instead. And so she then conveniently died at childbirth with a smile on her face, naming her child Laevus before closing her eyes forever. Secretly, James could possibly be NOT the child's father, for James wasn't the only man Ferula had raped through the use of a love potion- there were Sirius Black, and to Bellatrix's wrath, her fiancee Rodolphus Lestrange. But in the end, the child ended up in James Potter's care because Sirius Black was a runaway, and Rodolphus Lestrange outright rejected the child.

After this, James Potter became very reluctant to court any girl, especially already having a child under his care. But then, Lily was perfect for him and she brought his walls down and at twenty-nine years of age, they got married.

Later, Lily got pregnant.

Laevus was thirteen when Harry was born.

In that very moment Laevus first saw Harry, he felt a connection to him- a desire to protect, to love, and to teach, so strong that his perpetually emotionless mask was broken with a true smile.

When Harry was one, and Laevus was fifteen, and Laevus had a stalker named Helena, the Potter couple was killed by Grindelwald, and Harry managed to survive the killing curse. When this happened, Laevus had fiercely protected Harry from the Wizarding World's careless hands with Helena's help, despite Helena being Grindelwald's illegitimate child. By then, Helena knew that Laevus was turning obsessed with Harry as she is obsessed with him. Helena confessed to Laevus that she loved him, but he rejected her advances and told her that he could never love her like that. One time, the dark lord's angry followers came to avenge their former master and broke into the Potter Manor (meaning that Sirius was dead), they managed to make them retreat from their manor, but Helena was dying. She asked Laevus to Oath he would do her dying wish, and he did. Helena, who loved Harry like a son and has her brain slowing to a stop, wished Laevus would never kiss Harry the way she knew Laevus wanted.

And Laevus's heart broke. Helena didn't know, but Harry was his soulmate. And yet, he could not take the Oath back, and could only curse the dying woman in despair.

And so what Laevus did was leave Harry to the Headmaster, whom he thought was the wisest and the most powerful, and disappear in the numerous werewolf tribes around the world, who recognized him as a prince due to Greyback's blood.

What he did not realize was that Dumbledore would give him to the Dursleys, where he would be neglected and abused until he was five years old. When Harry was five, the world fell into chaos. Zombies, not inferi, crawled through the earth due to the muggle U.S. government secretly creating biological weapons and accidentally letting it spread. The magicals remained uninfected by this development, but they could obviously still ripped into pieces. And so abandoning the muggleborns, magicals living with the muggles, and the muggle-raised in the muggle world, the wizarding world shut its doors to them and saved their own skin. Harry, with the help of his magic and survival instinct and other living adults, fought back for their lives. Due to the zombies' general stupidity, they managed to make a small, capable group. What they did not think of happening however, was the virus developing, and making the zombies bigger. The magicals who were stranded in the muggle world, broke the Statute of Secrecy and worked together with the muggles to bring down these massive zombies. This lasted for three long years. The zombies had suddenly dropped dead. Harry, who was eight, had then learned lots of survival tricks and helpful magic along the way, and his green eyes looked as emotionless as his brother's.

The Wizarding World had then opened their arms to welcome the muggleborns and the hateful wizards who got stranded in the muggle world. Harry went and studied in Hogwarts, hoping to find the answers to his mysterious past. What happened to the Potters? If he was a wizarding child, why was he left with the muggles? Did he have any family left?

The world was in ruins. Criminals ran rampant across the globe. And in this world, Harry became one of the Wizarding World's idols. And oh, guess who's one of the top criminal lords in the world? That's right, it's a dark and changed Laevus, now using the surname Greyback, which makes the magicals shiver in fear.

Laevus was found by Fenrir Greyback and was subsequently tortured by him to "strengthen" him. Laevus persevered, and soon replaced Fenrir, becoming the King of the Weres.

Harry feels empty. He learned that his family died because a dark lord caught wind of a prophecy stating that he'll die at a baby's hand, that his brother's woman died because of an attack on him, that his brother abandoned him to become a Were King, that he was then given to the Light Lord, only to be given to the Dursleys where he was abused, that the Light Lord and the rest of the Wizarding World abandoned them to save their own skin- which was why he suffered hell on earth.

All his life, he felt as if no one truly loved him, and that he was cursed. He tried fighting the emptiness he felt inside him, he really did. He thought that perhaps people would fill up that black hole in his heart; he realized that one person wasn't enough, and so tried "collecting" people's affection by being a sweet little boy to them all, but none of them was enough. And then when he had first met Rabastan Lestrange, he thought the strange, dangerous, attractive man was the one who would make him complete. He gave the man everything, even his body. The man fell in love with him, and he thought he was happy. But the moment his eyes saw Laevus face-to-face, with Laevus covered in Dumbledore's blood, he suddenly knew why he felt so empty.

His brother, his soulmate didn't want him. He gave him away. And so Harry felt rage at him, and everything he has done. He wanted to destroy everything the man left him for, and so trained to become better and stronger than him.

When Laevus Greyback had set his eyes on his soulmate after so many years, he felt such grief that he had left immediately. His magic buzzed around, threatening to go against himself. Laevus had wandered the world, empty and angry at the world. He wanted to destroy everything. And then Fenrir Greyback came around- now that was a man who knew how to destroy.

And so he worked, and he studied, and he killed Dumbledore for giving Harry to the Dursleys yet proclaimed it was for the pack, and he searched for Harry for so long... Only to escape him. He knew Harry would want revenge on him. And yet, he didn't care. Let his beloved come to him, for he was the only one able to kill him now- through various rituals, he made himself immortal and powerful, and yet one kiss from Harry would set the Oath, his own magic, against him and destroy his very soul.

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

Harry was The Man.

He was the man who joined Dumbledore to war at fifteen, haven't even completed his seven years of schooling. He was the man who killed hundreds of enemies for Great Britain, and took down Dark Lord Laevus. His mother killed Dark Lord Grindelwald by using him as an infant. The Prophesied One. He was the lone man whose Tom's magic practically purrs with. His power surrounds him like a flame- a flame which Tom sought to conquer. He is a killer. He is straightforward. He is an experienced soldier. And he is not stupid.

He was the man that Tom felt he needed to be on his side.

Tom has politicians, advisers, generals, followers, admirers, dark wizards, light witches, creatures, and more at his side. But he needed just one more- Him.

But Harry was also That Boy.

That boy Tom became obsessed with, that boy who was addicted to the freedom of flying, that boy who never flinched away from him, that boy with whom Tom became filled with the need to impress, that boy that filled his dreams of blood and sex and pure

power.

He was that one boy that caught his eye- for Tom was not attracted to any gender... But him.

And Tom threw that hidden longing a life time ago.

Tom had went through numerous lovers, most with blue eyes, some with grey eyes, green eyes, brown eyes or even a mixture of them all.

But Tom had always thought that His were the greenest, and the most brightest of all.

Harry was a year below him at Hogwarts, and was a Gryffindor at that. And yet, their fates collided because of one fateful night. In Tom's mind, there is only one Night.

Tom, thirteen back then, was walking alone through Hogwarts, alone due to his fellow Slytherins returning home for Yule break. While walking through a dark corridor, Tom heard a voice- it was singing a haunting tune, in a language he did not understand. He did not want to investigate it, for images of older students in various intimate positions with each other in dozens of classrooms came into his mind. The voice made his heart pound, but then it turned cold and sad and then sounded helpless and fragile. He felt a twinge at his heart then, a sudden longing he had only felt in his younger days, when he was wishing for company.

Shockingly, he felt something drop from his face- a tear drop, and Tom wonders why. He then choked a sob, and suddenly he was crying. His tears couldn't stop.

Looking at the doors leading to unused classrooms, he took one look at a dustless doorknob and instantly knew the noise came from behind that door. He opened it.

The boy was kneeling with his back bent down to the floor, he was naked, and had his back toward him. He was still singing, and in a middle of what looked like a circle of runes painted on the floor- with blood.

When the door Tom opened suddenly creaked, the boy suddenly turned to him and abruptly stopped singing.

"Don't stop," Tom croaked, his throat feeling parched.

"Don't tell," the boy whispered pleadingly.

"... Why?" Why was he singing a song so full of misery and loss? Why did the boy stop? Why did he have to stop?!

The boy stood up, and Tom noticed that not only was the boy completely naked, but he was also painted with strange symbols- with blood.

"I was attempting a summoning ritual," the boy muttered, his head bowed.

"Summoning what?," Tom asked.

"Someone who could help me."

"Did it work?"

"No."

"Why not?"

The boy deflated. "No one came."

And silence soon after followed that statement. Tom became thoughtful at that, and wanted to say something. But Tom did not say anything.

"Don't tell," the boy repeated. "Please."

And without thinking, Tom opened his mouth and said "what would you give me?"

"Anything."

"What's your name?"

"Harry."

Tom thought for a while, and told him "I want you to do the ritual again."

Then Harry reluctantly dropped to the ground again, and sang.

Meanwhile, Tom looked at him, and could not look away. He felt a blush overtake him, as he stared even more at Harry's hole and listened to Harry's voice. As the blood on Harry's body began drying, a droplet of blood was sliding through Harry's arse, cutting through the right cheek. Images of some student he caught wanking and thoughts of doing it someday arose in Tom's mind.

Eventually, Harry got to the part of the song where Tom cried, but Tom did not cry anymore. And then Harry stopped singing, but nothing happened. Harry stood up and faced him again.

"See, it didn't work," Harry said, his cheeks burning.

" I want a kiss," Tom announced.

Harry made a face. "You do it."

And so Tom obliged and kissed him on the lips, taking his time.

After that, Harry blushingly asked him why he asked for a kiss, and Tom told him it was so he had at least gotten something out of that experience.

Yes, Tom thought, thinking back to the past. The boy was smart, powerful, handsome, brave, friendly- and Tom stumbled upon his greatest secret. Inside, the boy was begging for help, for it was prophesied that he would bring down the dark lord Laevus.

Tom was, in fact, in awe of the boy back then, for Tom was a genius and yet he did not attempt rituals like that. The boy was the reason why he pushed himself even further.

What Tom didn't know before, was that Harry wrote in a journal. He wrote lots and lots of entries during the war, after their meeting, and all of it had started with "Dear Tom".

Oh yes, Tom was going to yet again use this weakness against him. And so what if he broke Harry and Ginevra the Superstar up with it in the process? It certainly wasn't his intention. Obviously.


	12. Chapter 12

au. What with the war with Voldemort going on, James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily all became aurors after graduating. Severus was ordered to become a recruiter for the dark lord in the auror corps, and using the excuse that he wanted Lily to forgive his mistakes and renew their friendship, Severus became an auror along with them. Severus managed to recruit a few others, along with Peter Pettigrew and Alice Longbottom. Along the way, Severus really did renew his friendship with Lily, though the marauders and him would never get along."

Auror Alice Longbottom was tasked by the dark lord to spy on Dumbledore. And so when Sybil Trelawney spoke the prophecy, Alice didn't dare tell the dark lord at all, because he knew there were only two families that would match that description- hers and her friend Lily's. And so despite being afraid, Alice wrote Lily a short letter, saying she'll meet her at a hidden room in the Department of Mysteries. Peter, being suspicious of Alice, told Severus of what he had seen and the both of them followed the girls to the Department of Mysteries.

The room was a storage room for highly dangerous potions.

There, Alice revealed to Lily that she became a death eater to protect her family- to protect Frank, whom she thought was too stubborn for his own good. And that she overheard a prophecy that fits their family.

After what she had said, Peter Pettigrew had instantly shot a spell at the girls. That was a very bad idea. Lily and Alice ducked, and the spell had hit a potion. It exploded. The explosion charred Alice Longbottom and she died immediately. The other potions near them exploded as well. Severus tried to summon Lily to him on instinct, wanting to protect her. But then Lily was splashed on by a golden potion. It covered her whole body and with a blast of light, she disappeared. Peter Pettigrew managed to run away in his rat form. Severus was shocked with grief. He realized that not only was he grieving for Lily, but he was also struck with guilt over what happened with Alice, because she wouldn't have been there if it weren't for him. He escaped from the crime scene and pretended he didn't know anything.

Wracked with guilt, he approached Dumbledore. Dumbledore did not trust him at first, and told him he couldn't offer Severus protection, and asked Severus if he could be their spy. Severus agreed.

The marauders however, suspected him to be a suspect, but without any proof and Dumbledore vouching for him, he managed to be free.

James Potter became depressed at the death of his wife, and resigned from the job, saying he'd protect and take care of ten year old Harry instead.

/

Almost a decade later, Harry decided to join the Aurors like his parents. Showing prodigious talent and amazing luck, Harry found himself one of the best auror, Auror Snape's underlings.

Kingsley hoped that putting Harry under Snape would somehow put a stop to Snape-Black rivalry. Kingsley knew that Harry was more of Lily than James, and perhaps would be the key to bringing peace to the auror corps.

However, there was friction between Snape and Harry. While Harry knew that Snape couldn't be his mother's killer because Dumbledore would never vouch for him if that were true, he believed that he was connected to it and refused to help. Also, Snape only saw a reckless Gryffindor in Harry, and he was always hit with guilt and sadness whenever he saw Harry's green eyes.

/

Severus and his team of aurors (aurors Potter, Finnegan, Savage, and Wood) were tasked to investigate a very old castle inside a deep forest.

Severus and his team all froze when junior auror Seamus Finnegan managed to make an unknown orb shatter. Out of the orb came curious thick mists which shot out to swallow each of them.

Severus paled when he realized what it was. It was the first generation of memory orbs. This was where Pensieves had come from. Instead of showing people what happened in their minds, these first generation pensieves had instead made the people in the room act out what happened in the memory. The smoke worked entirely different from the Imperius, this worked like a love potion- only, you felt what the memory felt instead, not love. The memory becomes their master.

The aurors suddenly felt illusions and compulsions on them. Aurors Finnegan, Savage, and Wood became nobles, who were drinking wine and rejoicing over their victory. Snape became a large, hulking warrior. Harry became an almost naked, female prisoner in chains.

The warrior raped the woman and the others cheered him on, entertained.

And then the memory slowly faded away, the illusions disappearing. Snape was still hard and inside Harry, and Harry was on the ground with his pants down. Snape continued thrusting until he came.

When the memory ended and the control on them was completely gone, there was utter silence in the room.

Slowly, Snape slid out and cleaned himself and Harry. He turned Harry's face to him and apologized sincerely. The tears of the woman, or rather Harry's tears, was still there and Harry was still crying. Snape apologized profusely.

They didn't linger in that castle any longer and high-tailed out of there.

After that day, the other aurors could not look at Snape nor Harry in the eye. They were afraid to show their pity there, fearing either Harry would snap or that Severus would kill them.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the head auror, decided to put them all under the care of mind healers. He had also separated Harry from Severus, and the two from the other three aurors involved.

The other teams were understandably pissed when their teams were messed up again, but they didn't ask what happened. Something told them not to.

Auror Sirius Black was curious as to what happened to his godson, and he had the suspicion that snape was involved in it. Harry didn't tell him anything though.

/

Every time Severus saw Harry, he couldn't stop the images, the emotions that runs through his head.

It's been a year, and his old team still couldn't look him in the eye.

Severus stood in front of the mirror, wishing he could just stop all the images from jumping through his mind.

"He hates me." He murmured. He was James Potter's son, he probably doesn't have any chance at all with him.

Severus sighed. But I want him, his traitorous mind whispered.

Severus, after one year, now wished those green eyes of his would land on him instead of avoiding him all the time. After observing the young man far more than what was appropriate, he realized that Harry's eyes were different from Lily's. Harry's eyes were brighter- in a way, Harry was still more untainted by the world than Lily was, who was shunned by her muggle family and later disowned for being a witch.

James Potter did a good job raising Harry, and Harry's skin was flawless, his uncle Sirius was overprotective of him, and he talked and acted a lot like Lily. Perhaps James preferred him that way, Snape thought. That would've soothed James Potter's mental wounds a bit.


	13. Chapter 13

Winglies:

Au.

A war between magicals and muggles broke out that spread through the entire world, destroying civilization as we knew it through bombs, plagues, and massacres. Decades later, no one eventually cared about whether you were magical or not. Everyone simply cared about survival. These days, magicals were sought out and respected because they can survive better in the world's conditions. The world was full of large groups that called themselves 'nations' and smaller groups that called themselves 'cities' who fought over territories and resources. These Nations are powerful groups of people who have either incredible technology at their fingertips or has a uniqueness that enables them to protect themselves and dominate other nations and cities. One nation in particular was led by a Vampire by the name Gellert Grindelwald. Grindelwald, a young genius man, furthered his nation's power by doing experiments on his nation's men and women. Years later, their nation was called the "Winged Nation" for he has managed to equip all of their men and women with wings.

These men and women were called "Winglies" for the wings on their back. The first Winglies ever made had black, large, long, sharp wings. They were called "bladewings," and are good with battles. These wings could turn hard and sharp very quickly and can defend or kill. They can also fly without the aid of a broom.

However, this wasn't the only advantage of the wings.

The greatest advantage of the wings is that it sucks magic from the environment.

The normal witch or wizard gets magic from their magical core inside them, and when witches or wizards are turned into Winglies, they suddenly have an unending source of magic. They also slowly drain their opponent's magical core. However, the wings have limitations. It can only suck the surrounding magic 10 meters from it. Also, the wings could be damaged, it is very sensitive- in fact, touching a Winglies' wing is considered a very sexual act... Like you touched them down there.

The Bladewings can actually shoot sharp feathers at their opponent and make them appear from every corner of their surroundings, aside from being able to do what a normal magical core can. They can also make their wings appear and disappear at will.

The next kind of Winglies were the normal folk who builds the houses and makes the food and more. They were called "Ghostwings."

Their wings only appear when they use large quantities of magic with it. For example, if their magical core is straining, they then focus on using their wings to do the magic instead, and their wings appear when they use their full capacity- when their wings are sucking magic at their fastest possible speed. These wings can be brown or white, or a mix of it, and are the fluffy, feathery type, very different from the Bladewings. They use magic just like how they use magic with their magical core. The muggles of their group was also turned into Ghostwings, so that they have a magical core of their own.

Years later, Grindelwald experimented on babies he stole from their rival nation, the Phoenix Nation. Babies and young children in general were rare since most do not live long enough. It was what the Phoenix Nation were infamous for, actually- having lots of children.

He wanted more people for his army and so he kidnapped some and turned them into Bladewings. But amazingly, something else happened- the Potter child, who came from Dumbledore's second hand, got golden wings instead.

Grindelwald observed the boy and took care of him, studying his wings obsessively whilst letting Nicholas Flamel handle his nation in his stead.

These wings, he was amazed to find out, can simultaneously push the boy's abnormally large magical core out and suck out magic even from far, far away. He tried replicating it, but he failed. Not only that, but the boy, unlike both the Bladewings and Ghostwings, cannot make his wings disappear. He could only make his wings disappear when he activates a special necklace that Grindelwald has made for him.

Years later, the children grew up together under Grindelwald's thumb, and Harry was named Grindelwald's heir. He was called the Golden Prince. His peers became his most loyal guards, and Harry became one of the greatest assets of the Winged Nation.

Harry, with his wings and machines that Grindelwald created, was able to encompass the whole nation with a ward with an unmatched strength, and they were able to channel magic straight into their people's wings and make the Winglies' health better, their bodies stronger and faster, their wounds heal faster, provide more magic in their wings and they also found themselves eating less than normal humans and become ageless. They suddenly looked like vampires.

Harry, with his wings, collect huge amounts of magic from far away and put them in Grindelwald's machines. Grindelwald made machines that could collect magic and spread the magic wide enough to encompass their nation. He made different machines for different uses. To make sure that the Winglies have strong immune systems and never get sick, there is the Health Machine. To make them stronger and faster, there is the Body Machine. For the Ward around them, there is the Ward Machine. For the wounds there is the Healing Machine. The Winglies eating less and living longer than possible was just a side effect they had not seen coming. It works through the use of both magic and technology. All of the Winglies has given some of their feathers to the machines so that the machines could magically find them through the connection of their feather to their bodies. And the runes built on the machines would tell the magic its specific use. Harry only needs to fill them up once in five months.

It was because of this that their power had finally made them the biggest threat to the most powerful nation- the Vampire Nation.

/

One night, Harry had just come from another date with Tom Riddle, Grindelwald's protege.

When he laid back down on his bed, he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. However, he had then woke up with strong, cold hands clamping down on his arms.

"Don't scream," a voice said. "No one will hear you, there is a silencing ward around us."

Harry opened his eyes, and could see red eyes shining in the darkness, and a silhouette of the figure who was straddling him.

"Are you here to kill me?" He asked softly.

"I am."

"Would you please do it as painless as you could?"

The man was silent for a while. Raising an eyebrow, the vampire asked

"Aren't you going to fight me?"

"I don't know how to fight like this."

The man scoffed. "The Golden Prince, unable to fight? Impossible."

"I've used all my life studying about other things, and so I leave the fights like these to my guards instead."

"I see. Stay still, then."

Harry turned his head away and closed his eyes, offering his neck.

/

Vampire's pov:

The castle was huge, confusing, and in his opinion, completely ridiculous.

Of all the ancient castles he could've taken over as base, why would he take over a magical school?

Nevertheless, he would do his job and kill the boy.

And so he waited in the room he presumed was the boy's.

Hours later, the boy came inside, took off his clothes and his necklace, settling his gorgeous golden wings and quickly fell asleep on the bed. The vampire blinked.

"No.." He breathed out.

'This cannot be. This could not happen...'

Without him realizing it, he was straddling the boy. He took a good look at the beautiful boy sleeping peacefully beneath him.

He fought with the urge to claim the boy right then and there.

Instead of caressing the slight body below him he clamped his hands on the fragile arms instead.

And then the boy's eyes snapped open. And oh, were they green... He could gaze at them for hours...

The boy opened his pink mouth and surprisingly murmured

"Are you here to kill me?"

The vampire didn't know how his voice didn't falter, but answer he did.

"I am."

"Would you please do it as painless as you could?"

The vampire swallowed his venom, and wondered what the boy was trying to do. Raising an eyebrow, the vampire asked

"Aren't you going to fight me?"

'How pretty and soft you are, I bet you would simply be perfect for me...'

"I don't know how to fight like this."

He must have heard wrong, looking at the boy too long must have disrupted his thinking process...

The man scoffed. "The Golden Prince, unable to fight? Impossible."

"I've used all my life studying about other things, and so I leave the fights like these to my guards instead."

"I see. Stay still, then." The vampire could feel his teeth tingling with venom, wanting to claim his mate right then and there.

The boy turned his head away and closed his eyes, offering his neck.

The vampire tried in vain to control himself, but then his arm brushed over the boy's fluffy wings, and the boy gasped, color rising to his cheeks. And then the vampire caressed the Winglies' golden wing.

The vampire found that touching the wing was... Heavenly. It felt like he was touching magic in its pure form, vibrating with untold power. He found himself running his fingers all over it, and the boy beneath him gasped and squirmed, and begged "S-sir vampire please stop, stop! Don't! Please!" And tears started sliding over his flushed beautiful face.

The vampire stopped, wondering why the boy was crying.

Harry cried "I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" He was squirming and struggling to free himself from the vampires grasp.

Shocked, he asked "Why? I have only.." The vampire shushed the boy, gently wiping his tears away and asking why he was crying.

"I thought I c-could, at the very least, control something at l-last, l-like my death, a-and yet e-even you... G-Gellert does it, T-tom does it, a-and now you too? I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! I don't even know who you are! And you dare touch me this way! I- I can't even die with dignity, with control, I'll die w-with a man taking advantage of me, j-just l-like a-all through m-my life!" The boy sobbed.

The vampire's eyes widened. He knew that their wings were sensitive, but not sensitive THAT WAY... And now he couldn't help but feel guilty and horrified at what he has done, and what the boy had just told him.

"M- my name is Edward... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me..."

/

It turned out that despite knowing what effect it does to Harry, Gellert Grindelwald still caresses his wings without care for the boy's feelings; and now that he was arranged to be married to Tom Riddle, he had a right to touch him as well.

Also, Harry had been controlled all his life. From who his friends are to how he moves in every situation is controlled by no other than Gellert Grindelwald... Whenever he acts out or do something rebellious, his friends are punished severely, like whipping boys- and this makes Harry go along with Gellert's every command.

He thought that, at least with the vampire killing him- that was out of control. Specifically, it was out of Gellert's control, and he felt euphoria for it, thinking perhaps that it serves him right to lose his greatest puppet in a moment of inattention. And that perhaps the vampire would follow his request. But he was wrong. The vampire wasn't following his request, and was going to rape him before killing him.

In the end, Edward made the decision to kidnap him instead. Edward made him unconscious, and whisked him, his mate, out of the castle and into his own house in the Vampire Nation instead of going to headquarters or to the Cullens.

/

Harry woke up with a gasp. Instantly, his eyes was drawn to the red eyes staring at him thoughtfully.

Harry observed the vampire gazing at him. He noticed that the man was very attractive and pale, and expressionless.

Becoming self-conscious, Harry looked down at the covers, and stuttered.

"Um, m-mr. Vampire-"

"Edward. My name is Edward Cullen."

"Erm. Mr. Cullen-"

"Call me Edward."

Harry sighed, and said "Edward. Where am I? What are you going to do with me? And before you ask me any questions, I'll tell you now that Master Gellert does not trust me with issues concerning anything that isn't already well-known."

"I am going to keep you here for the rest of your life."

Harry was silent after this, processing what the vampire said. Edward sighed, and finally said "You are my mate, my chosen one."

Harry blinked. What?

/

Edward's POV:

The boy lay there on my couch, sleeping peacefully with his fluffy wings properly placed.

Instantly, his body reacted- dripping venom in his mouth, a certain organ hardening, and his body slowly stepping towards the boy.

But that is all that happened.

Edward closed his eyes.

'I will not make myself an even more disgusting monster.'

/

Harry was quite full. The vampire in front of him keep insisting that he needed to eat more, but Harry knew that the food he already ate could already last him for two weeks.

"Two weeks? Impossible. You only ate one-fourth of your food."

Harry sighed. "I usually eat less than this."

"Do they starve you there?" Edward growled.

"No, no. Master Gellert takes good care of us." Except he always examines Harry's wings, which was mighty uncomfortable. He was so ashamed when his friends found out about it too.

Edward stood up sharply, a glare on his face. He left for the forest surrounding them without saying anything.

Harry blinked, wondering what that was about. And then Harry's face blanched when he realized something.

"You! You read my mind!" Harry shouted angrily.

He had half a mind to get out of this place. But there was a pretty huge forest surrounding them. With lots and lots of wild animals. And Edward took his necklace- and so trudging through the forest with his wings out in the open was bound to be uncomfortable and painful, seeing as the trees didn't have a lot of space between them. Harry was not very good with hiking too...

Harry sighed. He missed his friends dearly. If Pollux was here, he'd know what to do.

At the same time, he was also happy that Master Gellert wasn't pushing him to his limits for once. No studies, no meditation, no training him to collect more magic, nothing. Now that he knew Edward could read minds, he knew now that Edward knows Harry would be helpless without his friends as well as his magic. Edward had placed an amulet made from bright red stones on Harry, and it stops him from using any magic. Only Edward could remove it from him. It felt jarring, not being able to use his magic. He stomped and demanded that Edward removed it at first, and when that didn't work, he begged Edward instead. That only served to make Edward amused of him, earning him a comment of being "so like a child."

He pouted and kept on complaining, but Edward was an immoveable rock, and Harry was water. No matter how much Harry pushed, Edward wouldn't budge. To stop Harry's actions (Edward knew Harry was trying to irritate him just because Harry was bored and missed the games he would play with his friends), Edward took Harry's beloved necklace and kept it on his person. Now Harry complained that things keep brushing against his wings, and that he was making his homesickness worse.

/

Meanwhile, in a messy, fluffy bed room in the Winglies Nation, a bushy-haired girl who was sitting across a boy's naked back with a rotary machine in hand, smiled in satisfaction at the tattoos she had made on a black-haired boy's back.

"It's beautiful," Hermione whispered lovingly. Pollux, whose back was experimented on, opened his steel grey eyes and with an even, serious tone, said "is it done?"

"Yes." Hermione replied, smiling at him. Pollux stood up and went to stand in front of the mirror, with his back turned. Reflected at the mirror was a complex tattoo of symbols that Pollux would only trust Hermione, and perhaps Harry, to draw. The symbols weren't the conventional runes the Wizarding kind uses. These were modified ones that Harry and Hermione worked hard to achieve. In comparison to the usual runes, these ones look rounder around the edges, and was patterned into a small circle on the middle of his back.

"Worth sticking five needles into your skin over and over again, isn't it?," Hermione said conversationally. Pollux only nodded back, his exhaustion showing on his face.

"Let's start it then."

Pollux closed his eyes and pushed a bit of his magic all over his body, and then into the circle of runes.

Pollux's eyes snapped open. He could feel the ink, the tattoo, moving and growing, until suddenly...

His back exploded open, his blood spattered throughout the room, and it looked as if someone scraped his back open, revealing his unmoving, hidden, miniature wings inside his back.

He gritted his teeth. Hermione let out a little shriek before she went and quickly healed his back, helping his magic heal him. In a span of three seconds, most of his back had already regrown, only a few scrapes on his outer skin was left untended.

"Tsk, there's something wrong." Hermione said worryingly, stress evident in his voice.

Pollux bit his inner cheek to prevent himself from snarking at his childhood friend. Acquaintance. Annoyance. Whatever.

He knew they needed Harry's luck during this, but they proceeded anyway.

Hermione sighed in distress. She knew Pollux was thinking the same thing she was. That they needed Harry in here. Unfortunately, Harry had just been allegedly kidnapped. It still wasn't sure whether Harry ran away out of spite and pretended he got kidnapped, or if someone really did kidnap him.

A small part of her thought it was unfair of people to think that Harry is still needed on this project when Hermione knew and worked on this project just as much as Harry did, but a huge part of herself also told her that they were right.

"Not to worry," Pollux muttered, "we'll get him back in no time. And besides, the machines would still work for three months."

"Yeah," Hermione shakily muttered, an awkward smile on her face. She knew giving an apology to Pollux would only serve to annoy Pollux further, though she did regret experimenting on his back and failing.

She cleaned the room with a simple flick of her wand, and left.


	14. Chapter 14

Vernon got fired from his job, so he got short on money and so sells an abused, neglected and starved fifteen year old Harry to a bunch of muggles who wanted to experiment on Wizards. Harry escapes heavily battered, accidentally apparates himself in front of #4 Privet Drive. Having seen that, Petunia screeches and drags him inside where she slapped him and yelled at him more. Vernon came and punched him. And then Harry snapped. His magic made them explode, and Harry was just sitting in the middle of the carnage when the Aurors came. He was put into a hasty trial, wherein they shoved veritaserum down his throat and made him reveal everything about his life. He was declared insane and put into Azkaban with his wand snapped. In his guilt in killing the Dursleys he pleaded a furious Ron and Hermione and the rest to not fight for his release whilst they visited him in Azkaban. Harry said that he deserved it. Dumbledore wouldn't look at him and the Weasleys and his friends argued that it wasn't his fault, that his magic will protect him no matter what. But Harry didn't listen, and said that perhaps it was better this way so that they'd stop getting into danger. Dumbledore apologized to him, saying that perhaps if he didn't put him with the Dursleys, then Harry wouldn't be this twisted and the family dead. The Weasleys tried in vain to fight for him in court but with Dumbledore not backing them they could not win against Lucius Malfoy.

His friends tried to help him out, tried to rescue him from there, but the only thing they managed was to slip him a bag with extreme amounts of food, his trunk with extra books, a never-ending pouch of gold connecting to his Gringotts account, their letters saying that Dumbledore believed him dark but Remus, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ron and the Weasleys loves him, and they hoped that what they put in the bag helps and they will take care of Hedwig. Two years later, Harry faked his death in Azkaban. He had been practicing wandless magic, the mind arts and animagus transformation. He became an animagus and wrote a suicide note, saying he will follow Sirius. He was a raven. Then Harry flew away, resting on debris from time to time. Then Harry eventually found his way back into Wizarding Britain and listened in to the people. He found that that Voldemort was winning. Dumbledore and the minister was dead, the ministry is overrun. One day, he found Voldemort whilst in his raven form. Harry looked him in the eye and destroyed his mind with an unexpected legilimency, and Voldemort was left drooling. Harry entered the ministry, entered the department of mysteries, and flew right through the veil. It wasn't death in the veil, it was another dimension. In the end, it was his friends, the DA, and the Order that picked up the pieces of the Wizarding World.

Hogwarts asylum- the most horrible psychotic criminals remain here.

Harry/Bambi- killed the entire company that his uncle sold him into and killed his abusive relatives too. Is a psychic and very fast. Sleeps with his friends, and is very pretty.

Hermione/Hermes- cut her own breasts, gave herself a penis, and inserted knives under her skin that she can release in an instant from her hands. A very intelligent serial killer who kills bullies and males who think women are inferior. Babbles on about the medical field.

Ron/Gluttony- came from a poor family. Hungry, he ate the hand of his sister Ginny and his brother Percy. He is a mother hen, and is also a strategist.

Twins/Rock and Roll- they are master thieves, produce prank items and weapons and are very rich. Ron's brothers. They are pranksters.

Neville/Bear- Neville is a big, big man who killed his big, bad family. Overprotective and very strong. Is Harry's main lover. He can control plants.

Ginny/name of the day- Ginny, now with only one hand due to Ron, is a master hacker, and is quite smitten with Luna. She was thrown in due to joining Ron in eating their brother Percy. She chooses which name she wants everyday. Sarah, Jennifer, Pretty...

Luna/Loony- wrongly accused of killing her father when her dad committed suicide. She might be a seer. She can talk to ghosts and other entities.

Sanguini- a handsome serial killer who kills people and drink their blood in the dark. He believes he's a vampire. Strong and fast and heals abnormally.

Alastor/Mad-eye - a very paranoid, PTSD-suffering, ex-soldier who accidentally shot his civilian neighbors thinking they were enemies who wants revenge. He trains the rest of the convicts on their talents and instills them discipline. He is a shooter.

Remus Lupin/Moony- thinks he's a werewolf and is a vicious serial killer every full moon. Aside from that day, he's a gentle person with a pleasing personality.

Sirius Black/Padfoot- He escaped from Azkaban and showed up in Hogwarts, saying he belongs here and not in the most notorious prison in the world, Azkaban.

Sentinel Armor- he is the guard of Hogwarts. Sentinel is actually his real first name. Unable to stop them, he simply goes along with their plots and observes them, giving helpful comments every now and then. His sanity is questionable, and Harry keeps calling him different names like Steve, Bruce, and Alexander.

One- Sentinel's secretary. He usually just writes everything that happens in his little journal he brings everywhere. He brings everyone coffee and donuts. Slightly dim.

Two- Sentinel's second secretary. He brings Sentinel's guns and explosives. He's usually prepared with everything, and is slightly more intelligent than One.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry was happily singing out loud while cooking breakfast when Ron woke up. He glanced Hermione at the corner, and noticed she was reading the newspaper, singing with Harry from time to time with a smile on her face.

The Golden Trio was together. As in, together together.

Back in the summer after fourth year, Ron and Hermione knew at the back of their minds that their relationship couldn't work. Harry knew the real reason he was so frustrated and angry and hurt when he was there at Grimmauld Place. Ron and Hermione's relationship was too... Violent, too unstable to work when they weren't under any pressure. They needed Harry in it. Harry was hurt not because Ron became Prefect, but because he thought Hermione would never be the same now that she was with Ron. Hermione thought her love for Harry was unrequited, and to her surprise, Ron revealed that he also thought his love for Harry would be unrequited. He had always thought that he wanted Harry be a part of his family, be always with him, always taking care of him and making him laugh and having all his attention to him.

But just when they thought their relationship miserably failed, Harry showed up and looked at them with those eyes of his, and then Ron and Hermione met each other's eyes, and Harry joined them, showing them that there was still hope for their relationship after all.

Not too long after that the three of them had finally gotten together.

It wasn't that much of a surprise when the rest of Hogwarts realized they were dating each other. Neville had known straight away and congratulated them.

/

When they both died, Harry cried. He felt like he had torn his heart out and died on the spot.

Ron and Hermione slowly died together, with their hands intertwined, and their other hand intertwined with a crying Harry. When they have died, Harry felt he had died along with them.

After the so-called Final Battle, so many men and women approached him for his hand, and even just for his body, but he had never opened his heart again.

/

As Harry watched the sun setting, and casting the lands under its orange light, his eyes were cold and his thoughts were especially calculating.

The shadows crawling back and forth on the floor underneath Harry's feet stopped moving.

"It's time," Harry whispered.

He turned his Killing Curse eyes to the whimpering Minister of Magic tied on the floor in a middle of a runic circle Harry created. The man was making noises in hopes that Harry would spare him mercy and release him. Harry curled his lip. The man was more foolish than he thought.

Raising his wand, Harry thought no further and uttered "Avada Kedavra."

/

Harry had succeeded wherein Herpo the Foul, Gellert Grindelwald, Tom Marvolo Riddle jr. and even Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore have failed.

He had finally put to rest the issue of muggleborns, the pureblood traditions, and the muggles.

How?

He had released the barrier that stopped the muggles from ever gaining their connection to magic back.

There was utter chaos, when the muggles had been given the power, they have instantly sought to kill each other, and when the deaths became too much, the Wizarding World stepped up and welcomed the muggles with open arms, offering the knowledge to the former muggles on how to control their powers and their minds from cracking with insanity.

With the culture of the purebloods being so helpful in controlling themselves, the muggles embraced the pureblood traditions and drastically decreased their use of technology and machines. After all, they were polluting the world too much anyway, and their powers felt exhilarating.

It turned out that Merlin spited the wizards so much that he created a barrier. This barrier blocked the magic from most of the people of the world.

The truth was that everybody could become wizards. Everyone can utilize magic if they wanted to. But Merlin, hating the fact that people were cruel and used magic for all the wrong things, had raged and made a barrier that somehow blocks the people's connection to Mother Magic so that they could not utilize it.

However, some lines had resistance to this barrier, and these were the purebloods. Sometimes however, the gene of resistance is not passed down and out comes a squib. To some muggles however, some develop this resistance and manage to utilize magic. These are the muggleborns.

Over time, this barrier was cracking from the world having too many people.

And while Merlin was the most powerful, he was not omnipotent. In the end, all Harry had to do was use sacrificial magic on the perfect time, using the blood of Merlin's descendant... Who turned out to be the British Minister of Magic.

He was injured a bit from the backlash, because he DID just break a very powerful barrier. But after that, he simply guided the Wizarding World's footsteps, and disappeared.

It turned out that after 7 months, 7 days and 7 hours, Merlin was a very spiteful bastard and actually had the audacity to put a curse on whoever would manage to break his barrier. He sent them to another world.

And that was how Harry Potter, desperate and alone, ended up in an Alternate universe.

And it wasn't even called Earth.

/

Harry Potter doesn't really do dates, he said.

It doesn't matter that he emerged to be a magical creature capable of having mates. He promised a certain insecure redhead boy that he would never forget him. That redheaded boy was foolish and stubborn, but Harry followed his wish nevertheless, because that was HIS stubborn redheaded boy. A certain bookworm also wanted that, but... They're gone now.

Harry had many powerful, manly mates, because he was apparently a pretty, submissive little leundove. His dominants, his massive leunhauks, cannot really understand it, but hopes that given time, he would let them slither in his heart. Harry couldn't really control his instinct to sleep with them and bear their children and claim them as his, but he can still take contraceptives and travel around the new world on his own.

He discovered that this world was even more chaotic than the world he has left behind. There were royals, armies, all kinds of magical creatures he had never heard about, magic that works differently from the one he was familiar with, and wide continents he could never have imagined. Then Harry found a painting of one Lord Voldemort. It was said that he rules one of the continents with cruelty and fear, and he uses magic that suspiciously sounded like the magic from his old world. Harry thinks that perhaps, Voldemort has survived after all.

He once slept with a huge Leunhauk noble with long and wild Weasley red hair, a personal army and a mean-looking hammer. This one didn't want him to leave his abode, and demanded that he stay. But Harry had none of it. He was adamant that he explore the world, find Lord Voldemort, and that he didn't want a relationship with him.

Then in a forest far away from the noble, Harry fell asleep and woke up in another man's home. This was when he found out that Leundoves have multiple mates. This man was a hermit who developed a healthy obsession with Harry. Once Harry left, this man tried to follow him. Unfortunately, he was always a few steps behind Harry.

Then Harry had drunkenly slept with a feral warrior at a bar. This one was way more difficult to leave behind, since this one stuck to Harry like glue, and somehow followed him wherever he go. So Harry conceded that this one could follow him around.

Along their quest, they had stumbled upon one of this feral warrior's friend, and he turned out to be one of Harry's as well. He had a fun night with the two of them.

And then Harry was kidnapped by one of the noble Leunhauk's enemies. He was taken to the dungeons where he met his noble's enemy. This enemy's general had turned around and betrayed him, saving Harry and sleeping with him too.

This man took Harry back to his first mate, the noble Leunhauk. There was tension between them, for his two mates happened to be enemies for a very long time. It was ironic how he had two mates who were enemies, two mates that are friends, and one hermit to balance it all.


	16. Chapter 16

And Harry gulped, and thought with dread, 'Ginny or Luna?'

/

Unknown to Harry at first, Ginny and Luna were reincarnated souls from a world without him... A world where Voldemort's madness and foolishness led to a huge war, and chaos was rampant. Muggles, Wizards, Werewolves, Vampires, Goblins- they have all mingled with bloodshed there. And Harry, Harry didn't know that he was a one in a billion soul- a savior. Once upon a time, Luna and Ginny died fighting a war, and slipped through the veil of death. And when Ginny was birthed, Ginny cried not for her struggle for breath, but for leaving all the pain and sorrows she left behind in that world, for she and Luna felt the air in this world- positively clean compared to theirs.

And as days passed, they eventually forgot everything, as fate deemed it.

/

Ginny have always thought that her Prince Harry would be great. And so she decided that she should be great too. Along with her best friend- slash- neighbor Luna Lovegood she has trained themselves to be the best. They have learned several languages that can be used for magic like Latin, Sumerian, Romanian, French, and Russian. They studied about Runes, and the various magical creatures. Luna found that she has a talent for seeing the future. That made Ginny seething with jealousy, but then she found something else she was talented with- fighting. To Ginny's delight, she was a prodigy at kickboxing, judo, and sword-fighting. They have also trained themselves in being proper purebloods so that despite the fact that people called them blood traitors, they could not be called ill-mannered.

/

When Luna's mother died and Luna was thrown about by the explosion when she was eight, her memories came to her in dreams. It was incomplete, however.

When Ginny had been possessed, her memories came to her suddenly and painfully. She saw the memories, but barely understood it.

When Ginny was possessed, her personality was twisted. The damage in her soul was deep.

But then Harry was there. And somehow, Harry had a way of making her feel... Complete.

Harry wasn't really all what Ginny imagined he would be, but that was alright, because Ginny will help him become that. With Ginny's urging, Harry went to Gringotts and made a blood test. He found he was going to be a Nundu at age 18. The Basilisk venom didn't manage to kill him as quick as it should have. He found that his mother was actually a long lost descendant of a squib. He found out he was very rich. And so with Ginny, Harry fixed his body- nutrient potions, eye-fixing potion, and potions that help him focus.

/

"Harry," Ginny purred. Harry looked at her with wide, innocent eyes.

"You'll be mine someday."

"I will?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I want you."

"... Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

/

A woman and her husband was humming softly under their breaths as they walked through Diagon Alley.

"Excuse me!"

A boy who was panting exhaustedly called their attention, bent over as he tried to catch his breath. As he straightened up, they could see the mark on his forehead.

"Oh my," the woman gasped.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a red-headed girl this tall, lots of freckles, cackling to herself, screaming she'd cut off her own eyes if we lost, running around here?"

The couple shook their heads no.

"Oh, I see. If ever you do see her, please do not approach, she's crazy! Thanks for your time!" The boy waved his hand in good bye to them whilst he ran towards other people in the street, telling them the same question.

"Well, that was odd."

/

Ginny became Harry's girlfriend, through the strong-arming of Ginny. Luna became a close friend. In the end, Ginny helped Harry achieve his best... And also threw her life away for him. Though Luna loved Harry, she knew Harry didn't feel the same and thought of her a sister.

Luna's Seer abilities, which she could not control and therefore could not let her See everything, was a tremendous help in the war effort. She Saw what the horcruxes were. They knew where the real locket was and destroyed it, along with the Diadem. They knew where the Goblet was, and that Nagini was one.

Harry ended the war in his sixth year, when he has managed to stun Draco Malfoy and Snape and invade his memories in his sleep. He found out about Snape's allegiance, himself being a horcrux, where the death eaters are escaping to (to Malfoy Manor) and Dumbledore's death. So what he did was he alerted Ginny and the others via house elf, took one of Snape's hair, put it in the Polyjuice potion that Ginny brewed (apparently having a small, emergency potions kit was important according to Ginny and Luna), waited for Ginny to come. Ginny came, but didn't take Ron and Hermione and Luna with them- Luna said they would be needed in Hogwarts.

Holding Snape with them to get inside Malfoy Manor's wards, they activated his portkey and appeared right in the middle of a meeting of death eaters... Let it not be said that they forgot how to learn battle strategies. They immediately started battling the death eaters, but there was too many. Ginny killed Nagini, took a Cutting curse in Harry's stead and died.

Harry was sent to the dungeons, where he met nearly forty female Beauxbaton students, most of them were forth years and below.

He saw they were very much tortured, despite only being there a day before Harry was. And so to protect them, Harry urged them all to hide inside his mind through a spell. The girls all closed their eyes and did their best to keep their minds open. And so with a spell (Legilimentic spells never require wands), he pulled them all into the safety of his mind. Inside his mental walls, he is up in the air, flying. And so during the daily tortures by the werewolves in the dungeon, their minds were safe and did not feel what was happening at all. This way, Harry protected them from being traumatized and falling into insanity by torture.

Harry called Dobby and told him to tell the Order where they are.

The Order unfortunately cannot just go there and rescue them, they needed time. And without Dumbledore too.

Dobby, along with Winky and Kreacher started apparating the girls out of the dungeons as many as they could and coming back over and over again, but then the Werewolves found out and killed the house elves, leaving Harry with nine of the girls. Before Dobby died, he managed to slip Harry a knife under his clothes. When the werewolves started in on the nine girls remaining, Harry tried to urge them into his mind again, but the nine girls couldn't focus and got tortured badly. When Voldemort finally came down to the dungeon, he saw that only nine of the girls remained and enraged, he killed them all. Voldemort tortured Harry first and then shot the killing curse at Harry. But then Fawkes appeared and absorbed it. The Order had finally arrived. Moody, Kingsley and Bill Weasley suddenly appeared and distracted Voldemort, Bill slipping him a portkey. Harry was deposited at Gringotts- what Bill gave him was actually an emergency portkey by the Goblins, for whenever a job has gone wrong for the curse-breaker. The Goblins were unhappy to see him there, but was not about to let him bleed out in the bank so they called a goblin healer to heal him there. And since Harry was dazed, tortured and had a loose tongue and told Griphook, who was attending to him, that if he destroyed Hufflepuff's goblet within Bellatrix's vault, he would give him one-forth of his galleons in his vault. Eyes wide, Griphook accused him of trying to steal from the bank and alerted the other goblins. Harry cursed, and ran as quickly as he could. He fell into the waterfall called the Thief's Downfall the Goblins had, Harry shot a wandless point me spell to locate the vault, used the legilimency-version of imperius on the dragon so the dragon would barge through the vault, and grabbed the cup, getting bad burns from the gold, and escaped on the dragon from the bank. He left the dragon in the forbidden forest, and then went to Hagrid. Luckily Hagrid was there. Harry fainted from his injuries and exhaustion. Hagrid quickly took him to Madame Pomphrey. He woke up and Hermione, Luna and Ron quickly recounted how the deatheaters attacked the school and they defended it and Harry told them how Ginny died, the torture, the beauxbaton girls, the rescue of the Order, and what happened in Gringotts. They quickly disposed of the cup with basilisk venom.

Then they found out that Moody and Bill had died, Kingsley and the others were heavily wounded, and the Beauxbaton girls were in Grimmauld place with the Order.

Days later, Voldemort attacked the school again. Using another wand, Harry met him head on and died. He came back alive a few moments later, and battled it out with him and came out a victor.

The aurors from the ministry and the Order finally came and defeated the death eaters along with the students and Harry. There were many that escaped, most notably Fenrir Greyback. Out of the three hundred death eaters, only two hundred has been captured. The Light side has been victorious.

/

Luna was pained after Ginny's death, and so after graduating she travelled to far away lands, claiming she was discovering new magical creatures. There, she found love with one of her fellow explorers.

Harry mourned hard for Ginny. In some ways, he hated Ginny. This was because he realized he became very dependent on her, and that he missed her with the very fiber of her being. It was because of her that he was pushed to his limits, and now there were all these people clamoring for him to solve all their problems, and all these people throwing themselves at him... Well, he'd solve their problems, but he wouldn't touch any of them. And then there was the part where he became immortal- the master of death, in fact. Through Ginny's sacrifice. And he hated himself for being so weak without her. Ginny wanted him happy, wanted him to bask on his freedom, but he felt pained. So pained, that he too have left the Wizarding World after solving the problems that he could solve, and leaving everything to Kingsley and Hermione and Ron's capable hands.

And then... He graduated, and went hunting for the death eaters who escaped. A year has passed, and he was already seventeen.

And then he met Edward.

/

Human Nundu. That was what Harry was. That was what St. Mungo's told him where the pains came from as he neared his 18th birthday.

Nundus are cat-like creatures- indeed, they are not felines at all. Some believe that the Nundus originated from a meteor that somewhere in the deserts. Although the Nundus appear very similar to large cats, Nundus are made out of new materials entirely. In short, nowhere on earth could similar materials be found.

Most people were under the impression that a Nundu's weapon is its corrosive breath. That is mostly because a Nundu breathing corrosive gas is simply the creature's way of warning a being to keep away. Not many knew that Nundus are actually made of that 'poison,' or what is called as Nuntistre. You see, that poison isn't poison without a Nundu's will to make it so. That floating red fog they create are just unactivated carriers that Nundus can control. They are very hard to beat because you can only beat a Nundu through trickery or surprise. Nundus can generate this red 'fog' all day long, and would go on as long as its heart continued beating, thus would not get exhausted, unless they are very young and do not know how to properly control it.

Throughout the centuries, hundreds of wizards has tried to study Nundus. There were so few wizards and witches that became successful. One of those was Oberyn Potter, who actually incorporated the tissues of a Nundu they captured into various test subjects, and eventually his own body. Oberyn Potter has not accomplished to turn himself into a Nundu, but has turned his body into Nuntistre- also known as Nundu tissue. He became the first human Nundu. After that, his grandson became a Human Nundu as well. His grandson, Petyr Potter, actually gained Nundu form, becoming cat-like and wild. He had soon attacked his family. When Petyr Potter woke up, he was stricken with guilt as he had killed his family, all except his son.

Technically, Human Nundus are genderless, and can mate with either man or woman.

And so when the fact that the revelation of Harry's creature heritage spilled out via the Daily Prophet, you can imagine all those people who strived to be that said mate. The Fae, the Werewolf tribes, the Vampires, the Veelas, the Shape shifters, and even various ministries around the world sent their representative to try and court Harry's hand. Or in some cases, bed him with a fertility potion in hand. He let Hermione deal with those, preferring to leave the scum in her torturous hands.

On the other hand, Harry lets Ron inspect his mail and keep the gifts from various people wanting to court him.

Of all the people sent to him, none of them were right for him. And so, to escape the pandemonium, Harry gave balls with his magical signature to his friends, telling them to scatter. Luna and her lover Scamander went to the himalayas, Hermione went to Australia, Ron stayed in London, Neville is in Hogwarts as professor, Dean was in Paris, and Seamus was somewhere in Scotland. Meanwhile, Harry was in Italy.

/

When Edward appeared one night and pushed him to the bed, Harry did not say a thing.

He found him. Oh, the werecats are going to be sooo mad.

/

Snape eyed the vampire behind him and grunted.

"Weasley was better."

Harry glared at him and Edward growled, annoyed.

And as they walked away, Harry soothed him, saying "don't worry, she was his favorite student, and he had always been a bitter man."


	17. Chapter 17

There was something incredibly alluring about him, Edward thought.

Hadrian has a dark, sweet, and intense aura that would just make you look at him. Like the finest desert. Or the bed that alluringly tempts your tired body back to sleep. He's beautiful.

Androgynous, with all his sharp lines and big, green eyes. He's of medium height, pale skin, black, unruly hair, and chapped lips. He wears a black shirt- because he's in mourning, apparently. For whom, no one knows. He wears a ruby ring- apparently something his father left him. And his key chain has the stylized word "Hogwarts"- apparently it's a joke between his friends and him. Edward definitely needs to stop imagining himself running his fingers through his hair, as well as imagining himself patting those muscles and that ass... Harry is blunt, but friendly enough not to be offensive. He's funny and sarcastic. Whenever he's in corporate attire (apparently he has some sort of business- something called RoMio Co.?), there's a weird urge in Edward to grab his tie and pull him towards his lap. I'm not gay, he thinks. No, he's not gay. He just has it really bad for Harry. And oh, did I forget? Harry is definitely not his mate. Absolutely not. Insert sarcasm, and Harry definitely putting effort into annoying Edward to the best of his ability.

Remember all those movies wherein there's a couple and there is a third party? Well, he's like the stereotypical third party- the bad news, AKA troublemaker. Why? Because he is extremely alluring, cuts classes, drives too fast, sings too good, dances too sinfully, and makes you think of all the fun you two could have together... And yet, he isn't exactly like that. He's definitely smart, incredibly independent, and athletic.

... And sometimes, Edward sees the anguished person underneath it all. He tries to hide it under all the work, studies, and sarcasm, but somehow, sometimes his mourning really shows.

Edward is quite irritated at him, actually. Not only is he making Edward doubt his gender, Harry is also always annoying him by praising the fairer sex all the time ("they are all together? Wow, I bet it's those girls' fault it's that way. They must've found a way to insert themselves into their crushes' family, and abused the term "family bonding," no doubt. Good job, women. Women are crazy and incredibly hot that way, like planning things to go exactly how they want it to be."), not being in his classes all the time ("Harry, you should know that it is unwise to be absent all the time. No offense, but I don't appreciate being left alone during experiments due to my lab partner cutting."), and being extraordinarily different (Did he just shove me hard enough to actually move me? How is that possible?!). And above all, being capable of actually blocking his thoughts ("Edward, don't rummage through my mind. You wouldn't like it at all.")

Harry is a hurricane. Everything he touches is in a mess. Not only did one of the students try raping him by messing with his drink, not only did Paul of all people saved him and is now buddies with him, he transferred Edward's attraction towards Bella to him,

actually knows about Vampires and Shifters and other creatures, a mystery unsolved, and has the kind of voice that would make every song awesome... He will be leaving. Leaving! Apparently, he was just to stay in Forks for a year... When the things back at his old home settles...

Harry is not quite perfect. Sometimes you see his facade cracking, you see the loneliness seep through. Or when he is one of those days, when he is moody. He's impatient, and has incredibly bad handwriting... But Edward still... Edward doesn't know what to feel.

He loves him, he wants him, but never before had anyone felt as unreachable as him.

But Edward will fight for him, and follow him to the end of the world if he has to, for no one will be able to make him feel complete as Harry does. And he won't stop until Harry is his.


	18. Chapter 18

AU. Edward and other vampires was taken into a world where chaos and magic reigned. There were wars and monsters everywhere, and the weak die. In the middle of it all was a city that was peaceful, successful, and more advanced than most. This was called the City of Blood. Despite its morbid name, it is only called the city of blood because of its scary history and that the walls that surround their city required three blood sacrifices. The people offer three animals a month to the walls.

In here, it was said that their god was Harry, or the Chosen One, or Death God. It was said that the Death God created their walls, which look like three pebbles that landed on water, with their waves intertwined. It was said that he has protected this land from their enemies. It has been said that the Death God turned his last enemies, the three kings of the undead ones named the Volturi, into the walls they have today. This is why their walls would always be as tough as the strongest diamond, would always be gleaming white and shining immensely under the sun, and would always need blood sacrifices, and that whenever it drank animal blood, their flags would be hazel, and if the sacrifices were their human enemies, they would be red. Their walls were said to be sentient, the souls of the three vampires still trapped in their bodies-made-walls. It was said that they knew everything.

They also said that one day, the Death God would return.

And he would set the world right.


	19. Chapter 19

It has been two years since the Final Battle.

Two years since Harry realized that he was going to live.

After the fact had finally sunk in, and the Horcrux in him finally gone, Harry finally rejoiced in magic.

He, along with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Fred, bought a huge house and lived together. They also raised an orphanage for the children of the casualties of war. They used Harry's money, Ron was the kid's 'Uncle Ron' who provided them with entertainment and knowledge, Hermione planned everything, Neville was the one who gathered the children up and dealt with the ministry, Luna and Ginny are the ones who shop for the materials, and Fred started inventing for children in his joke shop. They then hire nannies for the children under Hermione's supervision.

Harry and Ron became Aurors, and breezed through the training program. Neville studies for his Herbology mastery, Luna writes for The Quibbler, and Ginny became a quidditch player. Fred's business was gaining popularity, Hermione studying to be a healer.

They all live together, though Luna is usually exploring somewhere else, and Ginny is playing around the world, and both Harry and Ron coming home late all the time. Their little family was dysfunctional, but at least they know that they always have somewhere they belong to. People who could understand their nightmares, and comfort them in their grief.

Harry's insomnia hasn't gone away, and Ginny and him were just friends with benefits now. Ginny, less traumatized than them, spends her time at home taking care of everyone. She inwardly feels guilty for being 'not good enough' for them.

Harry being Harry Potter, still gets a lot of attention from the media, but bears it. He throws all his time at catching criminals to forget his memories, and is very grateful for his friends deciding to live with him. Ron enjoys the attention of the children very much, and enjoys making them happy. The reason why he joined the Aurors was not because he actually enjoys paperwork, but to be able to keep a better eye at his friend Harry. Ever since the war ended, he was proving himself to be Harry's loyal and strong brother. He is engaged to Hermione. Hermione is working in St. Mungo's Hospital, and usually lets the orphans get healed for free. Hermione has already got her parents back from Australia, but they have surprisingly continued on exploring the world instead of going back to their jobs. Her parents keep asking her to join them, but Hermione believes that she is needed still in the Wizarding World, for all the Werewolves who are refused treatment, and other half-breeds. She also still fights for SPEW. She worries that she and Ron are becoming too busy for each other though. Neville studies under the Herbology teacher Mr. Sunshears in the Academy for Squib Children (another school, this one a school for squibs who were not rejected by their parents). He finds comfort in his plants.

Luna still spends a huge amount of time searching for magical creatures, and still says a lot of weird things. She got raped at one of the magical forests she was wandering about on. She got a baby now. They think the baby has creature blood, for Talia the Baby has glowing blue eyes. Fred has a drinking problem, and spends his time either inventing things at his laboratory or spending time with the group. He usually just leaves the shop to his assistants.

Harry had just finished a huge case, he has imprisoned a group of mercenaries and their boss who were planning on assassinating the Lords and Ladies in the ministry. He had once again escaped from the horde of reporters, only stating that he will give the story to Parvati Patil, who became a reporter for the Daily Prophet.

He settled at an empty muggle park. Bringing his paperwork, he sat down on a bench with a table and started writing his report. For a while, he feels that he is being stared at. However, he shrugs the feeling away due to stress and starts on his papers. Minutes later, he fell asleep on the bench. When he woke up, he looked around- he knew that someone was indeed there with him. Then the wind unexpectedly became stronger and swept his papers away.

Grumbling, he started to pick his papers up. Some had gone to the trees, and he couldn't find them. Someone then said 'are you looking for these?' Behind him and he saw a man in the dark. He was tall, and huge, and he was wearing a long brown coat. Harry mumbled a thank you and retrieved his papers.

'Mr. Potter?'

'Yes?'

'I realize that you can't see in the dark as well as I can, but know I can see you clearly.'

'What are-'

'I'm your soulmate.'

Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

'You can't see I'm your soulmate because it's too dark.'

'Right. Who are you?'

'Your soulmate. Would you mind seeing me at Saturday, during lunch?'

'Wai-'

But like some creature of the night, he was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

/- means continuation of story

\- means another story

A/N: so, I am hoping that after putting all of my summaries here I would finally focus on my studying instead of daydreaming. And well, I got tired, so I put multiple stories in one chapter instead. Sorry guys. :(

Life is unfair. Magic is the living proof of this fact. People can bend the reality of this world while most people need to work hard for it, need to discover and utilize science and tools and money.

You can be the most undeserving person in the world and be the most powerful of them all.

This way, the way that people are not chosen at all, is the world's greatest equalizer.

Harrison James Potter is one such person. The Potters are fearsome in battle because of what their bloodline is capable of: copying. They can copy, and make it even better.

A thousand years ago, the elves were beautiful and powerful, their technology trumping anyone else's in the world. They tied themselves to gods with invincible powers. Many creatures, even wizards, worshipped these gods and even tied themselves as well. One day, the goblins, the vampires and the werewolves turned against these gods. They have managed to bring down these gods, but they have paid a heavy price. Their unimaginably powerful armies, their gold, and most of their people were gone. The other beings despised them. They became cursed. The goblins were cursed to suffer obsession for gold forever, as punishment for their greed. Their kind would kill and hate each other for gold. The vampires were denied the ability of procreation and of feeling truly alive, as punishment for their bloodlust. The werewolves were cut off from their connection to the moon for their betrayal. They now could only change once a month, and now their transformations would be painful.

After their gods disappeared, the elves turned to the higher dragons to serve. They grew less beautiful, less powerful and less intelligent. After the dragons has also disappeared, they had no choice but to bind themselves to the wizards. After that, they grew ugly, and lost everything.

This was how house elves came to be.

Harry fell in love far too fast for my taste, Voldemort thought with a sneer. Love, it was an emotion that Voldemort hardly felt for people. He thought only magic could actually earn his love. But this student, this special, stubborn, beautiful, and powerful student of his, has also somehow wormed his way through the Slytherin's heart.

He had only just started as Voldemort's protégé a month ago. During their first conversation as protégé and teacher, Voldemort knew that Harry developed feelings for him. Harry only had to look him in the eye for him to know.

But damn it, why does his heart respond? Why did flirting words come out of his lips, and what box have these lingering touches came out from? Voldemort knew sex and lust, but never had he loved.

Did Harry realize, just by looking at him, that he would love him? How? Did Harry make him fall in love using some obscure form of magic?

Nowadays, when accursed Bellatrix Lestrange happened to come and visit, Harry's eyes were downcast, filled with a sad understanding. Voldemort didn't know what Harry understood, however. Bellatrix was his minion, nothing more!

What if Voldemort didn't die? After thousands of years in King's Cross station he became a soul that was so mutated that he became capable of going through time and space. He found himself in an alternate earth at the time of the Hogwarts Founders, and without the Chosen One he ruled over the world as well as other worlds of that universe. When the time came, he altered the world so much that he was perceived as good, while his enemies were bad. It surprised him so much he smiled. For all those vampires and old dark elves and other beings that sought to bring chaos and destruction, he gave them Atlantis- an Atlantis that makes everything and everyone in it feel alive. And so everyone there... Would not want to leave at all. So his most powerful enemies were stuck in Atlantis by their own leave- in Atlantis, they loved, they cared, they hated, they felt so much... Most people there would not leave because they want revenge against someone who happens to be also there... The cycle of life, of love and revenge holds them there and forever keeps them out of Voldemort's way. And as Voldemort ruled, he changed. In the worlds he ruled, they had peace. Why? Simply because there were none who could match him, and most beings were born and die loyal to him. Those who don't either get stuck in Atlantis and gets caught in its web, or killed by Voldemort's minions.

And then Harry was born. And more special than the others, Voldemort took him and made him believe that Voldemort is the best, and any rebel to his cause is evil.

Harry made weapons, magical technology, and impressive biological enhanced soldiers. Harry's loyalty is tied to the fact that he believes that Voldemort, these soldiers, and their society, should never become unbalanced, or destroyed by rebels or aliens wanting to steal their territories.

One enemy of Voldemort, a thousand year old alien from Jupiter, knew this. He knew that he could only win this game between Voldemort and him if he made Harry see that Voldemort was all lies.

There was just one tiny bit of problem there- they were in love with each other.

Most people do not realize this, but Harry has a bit of a trouble with feelings. It's not that he doesn't have it, it's that he always feels too little. Most people only see how polite he is, how protective the Blacks are with him, how pretty he is, and how quiet.

It's not that Harry doesn't feel emotions at all, it's like feeling everything in a third person's view. It is due to the horcrux inside of him. And because Voldemort made a smaller amount of horcruxes, the piece of soul in Harry's is bigger.

Edward sighed to himself, closing the book he was reading. He had been staring at the book for hours, unable to concentrate on it at all.

'Harry looked at him with wide eyes, his wide green, green eyes was watery with tears and with fear...'

Edward's cock twitched again. He has been replaying that moment over and over again in his head. He was playing a joke on Harry, pretending to be horrified as he read Harry's NEWTs score for him.

Needless to say, Harry was moaning under him not a minute later.

Was this a sign, perhaps? That perhaps, he should absolutely buy those Adult toys from the Weasleys? Sigh. Decisions, decisions.

"Harry," he breathed out. He continued thrusting rhythmically in Harry as he talked. "I don't know if I have ever told you this, but I don't think I could ever describe the feelings that you ignite in me. It is simply... Indescribable. Like you have always been a missing piece of me, or perhaps you have been tightly grasping my soul and your warmth permeates through. You are mine, Harry James Potter. My love, my home, my dream." And just like that, Harry moaned and came, and Harry's muscles squeezed him, and he came inside him.

Harry was a Cord or the Middle. Tom was the Arrow or the Front. And the others, are their Wood, or their Backs. Their goals, the Pointed End. Their children, the Feathers.

Together, their Formation is invincible.

Harry was simply walking through a forest during a pleasantly normal day.

Wolven. They are large, strong creatures that can transform into large wolves any time they want. They have their own realm apart from the Wizarding World. In fact, the werewolf curse was made by a Wizard bent on making himself a Wolven. He ended up being a watered down version of them instead. They are warriors, who see and smell and taste more than humans. They are the greatest enemies of vampires.

Harry was simply walking through a forest during a pleasantly normal day.

And then he tripped.

And fell straight into another realm.

Veelas are in fact related to birds. But not just any bird- they are relates to the Phoenixes. That's why they can also control fire. A veela's lifetime depends on the lifetime of their mate- if their mate dies, they die with them.

Like most creatures, the veelas have their own secrets and techniques.

Sometimes, when a veela actually becomes tainted with dark magic, they become twisted and their veela nature changes. They become what they call Dark Veelas. Dark veelas are no longer associated with phoenixes, but their opposites instead- Augereys.

Lily Evans actually had veela blood in her ancestry.

With Harry becoming a Phoenix animagus, Harry activated the gene- except, since he is heavily tainted by the horcrux, he instantly became a dark veela.

/

Harry's mates... Or rather, Hartley James Black-Potter's mates (he found out that Sirius Black was actually his sperm donor because James Potter was barren) were simply put, Players. His youngest mate, at age 19, actually has a two year old boy from a dead mother now. He was a street kid who rubbed elbows with assassins and mafia. His second mate, age 25, was one of the so-called "enhanced" soldiers of Salem from the States and is renowned as Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor of the year two times straight, his third mate, age 26, was actually an assassin from Italy that flirts with all pretty women in sight, his fourth mate, at age 30, was the reigning champion of international magical duel on his third divorce and lastly, his fifth mate was a 250 year old vampire prince from a hidden continent.

And Harry hated them all.

His first mate was rude, his second mate was too busy fighting a war to meet him, his third mate keeps on flirting with Hermione, his fourth mate was bound to cheat on him, and his last mate was just cold.

After two months of knowing about them, the only redeeming qualities he could see that was his first mate shows his good heart sometimes and Harry gets along with his two year old boy, his second mate seems noble even if they've never met and sent him a letter that they would meet 'soon', his third mate gets along with the Weasleys well and is sweet with him, his fourth mate was romantic, and his last mate wants him.

Tzarnoids. Nobody knows how they came about, but everyone knows that they are ancient. So ancient, that people think they are simply mere myths. They had dragon-like wings, and are even stronger than vampires. They can also live as long as nothing kills them.

Tzarnoids was an odd race. Some say their creation was a mistake. And yet, they walk with their heads held high, proud of what they are. A Tzarnoid's blood only activates when a Tzarnoid child acquires a 'scar of fate,' or by defeating their worst enemies, Lulars, and having a scar to show for it.

One day, a female Tzarnoid felt so strangled by the strictness of her brother and her mate-to-be that she ran away to the human world. She fell in love and married a man. And that man's last name was Evans.

During the night of the full moon, after the Final Battle, someone visited him.

It was apparently his ancestor's sister, claiming that he has activated his Tzarnoid blood by defeating fate's chosen enemy for him.

Harry admired his many-greats-grand uncle, but sometimes he too felt strangled by him. He suddenly realized why his descendant fled her home. It was militaristic. And the government assigns who you will be marrying.

And because he didn't want to insult his grand uncle, Harry told him he wasn't ready to leave his world behind. The Tzarnoid simply nodded, and sadly proclaimed that he was an old dog that could not learn new tricks anymore, and he did not want to push Harry away like he did with his sister, and will respect his space. He said he simply wanted to welcome Harry, and that he regretted what happened with his deceased sister. He also told him that he would be watching out for him if he needed his help.

/

Harry travelled around the world for a few months. Back in Britain, everyone was in a frenzy about what career they would take, and Harry felt too pressured to make a decision so he left, and thought he could come to his final decision on his own.

Harry met Edward in Italy. He got drunk, and someone from a bar spiked his drink. The man carried him to a dark alley, intending to violate him there when Edward appeared. Edward killed the man and drunk his blood, not noticing that Harry was already conscious- the drug was not enough to make him pass out for hours, apparently. And before Edward finished drinking his fill, Harry's naked form stood up and apparated away, shocking Edward.

Harry needed a day to get over that.

The Story in Which Hunny Becomes Taller

Harry was walking around Japan, seeing the sights as he finish his job.

Humming happily as he walked to the temple with his camera around his neck and a cake in hand, Harry saw nine guys, a child and two girls, flicked his hand at a curse he saw nearby and continued walking, not a care in the world.

"Hey you!"

Harry jerked, surprised as a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. In front of him was a man... A naked man. Harry goggled at him, wondering 'now how did I miss that?'

"What did you do to me?!"

"Huh?"

"That's right! We saw you move your hand earlier! What did you do to him, you fiend!"

"What? I didn't turn a guy naked, I'd know!"

Looking down at himself, Hunny blushed in mortification and Mori instantly gave him his jacket to cover himself up.

"You... You made him grow!"

Harry blinked, his mind blank. Wincing at the pain from the grip on his shoulder, he said

"I didn't. I was just walking, now let me go!"

"Yes you did!"

Hunny growled, and dragged his arm instead, shouting "let's take him!"

Harry eyes burned. "Ow! Let go! That hurts!"

"You're coming with us!"

Harry gulped. Oh dear.

/

You see, Harry had a magical inheritance when he turned seventeen. He learned that some Potters could become something like a psychic.

Harry could see the world in two forms- their form in reality, and their real, spirit form. This is how he could tell how people really think and feel. By seeing their spirit forms, he could see if people were actually internally swearing angrily at him, crying inside, and more. This is also how he became effective at his job- curse breaking. He can see an object, and he can also see the magic around it, and what it can do.

When Harry saw the Ouran Host Club, he just didn't analyze what he saw and thought they were twelve people and not six, because he sees their real form and their spiritual form.

With Huninuzuka-san, Harry saw... his real form, a small cute boy with a bunny, and a man with chains. Chains. Curse chains. And as he was walking by them, Harry acted by instinct and just broke it without a thought. Instantly, Hunny grew. He was suddenly as tall as Mori, more muscular, and had longer hair.

Faster than any of them, Hunny grabbed Harry in an instant and instantly demanded him.

And so, in one fine, relaxing day..

Harry was in trouble again.

Harry was just sitting on the floor with his feet tucked in his embrace and his head down in disappointment. His friend Hannah was patting his back soothingly, a sad expression on her face and tears glinting in her blue eyes.

And then someone yelled in front of him. Harry looked up.

In Harry's eyes, it happened as if the world was suddenly in slow motion, as the person's lips became nearer to him, and slowly... Connected. With his lips.

Of all the unfortunate things that has happened to him this day, this was the worst.

By a man who fell on him of all things.

Harry suddenly jerked away as if burned, and instantly turned his back, his face burning.

Shocked, Hannah's eyes widened, she moaned "Oh no..."

"Harry-chan, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Hunny's face crumpled into sadness as he saw how upset Harry was. Harry shot him an angry look, and looked away again, gruffly muttering "I'm okay."

"Harry-chan... Please don't be mad anymore..."

Harry bowed his head and covered his face with his hand in sadness. "I... Was saving that. For the person I'd fall in love with... And now my first kiss is gone..."

Hunny embraced him tightly, crying "I'm so sorry, Harry-chan!"

Harry glanced at him, and gave a little sad smile. "It's okay."

Hannah whimpered, her hands also covering her face softly muttering "it's gone, just like most of the things in your life..."

Hunny, with his sharp senses, heard Hannah's comment, and was anguished even more at what he had done.

/

If someone were to tell Harry that one day his magical inheritance will arrive and could somehow advance a certain person's hormones, he would've laughed in their face and pointed them to the nearest hospital.

Now he was glowing, his hair long and magic out of control... And he was stuck to a tree.

A hand was holding him there, as well as a knee, and a body was refusing him his space.

"What are you..." The man whispered with his head bent down, his breath warming Harry's neck, his darkened blue eyes burning with an unidentified emotion, looking straight at Harry...

Trembling, Harry gasped...

"H-Huninuz-zuka- s-sempai?..."

Harry simply shrugged his shoulders when people told him that he was romantic, that he was sweet.

He loved Ginny. And he does all those things, like giving her small gifts, flowers, and his precious time, because he loves her. It felt natural to him to be so giving, so romantic, because he felt like there was nothing wrong with being always with Ginny. It felt comfortable this way.

Ginny was head over heels in love with him, Harry knew. Ever since the war ended, they have gotten right back together. Ginny had once given him a gift- it was a cellphone, magically tweaked by Ginny herself to be able to work even within magical territories, to always work anywhere in the world, and never losing load. He loved it, and Ginny had another one just like his so that they could text each other all the time.

He doesn't understand why Witch Weekly's writers swoon all the time about their relationship. He thought that if you loved a person, you loved them completely. And that was what he does with Ginny.

Though they have had some minor spats over Ginny's jealousy (more like spite, she thinks the women would molest him or something) whenever another female comes near Harry, they have always talked to each other and make up right after.

Ginny's insecurities came from her thinking she was just a poor, lonely, plain, normal girl who nearly shut down the school due to her stupidity. She doesn't know that Harry thinks the world of her because she was everything he wanted. Someone who could understand his need for simplicity, privacy, and someone who understood the monsters hidden deep in Harry's mind. He knows that no matter how many nightmares he suffers from, or no matter how heavy the responsibilities he keeps getting, Harry knows that Ginny would never run away.

And so when Ginny died, Harry thought he would never love again.

The Cullens were surprised when they gained a new neighbor. You see, Alice saw nothing from her visions at all, and some, namely Jasper and Rosalie, were annoyed that there was a human in near proximity to their home. However, the boy surprised them by being oddly charismatic, pleasant, and mysterious. He also surprisingly got along well with everyone, especially with Edward.

/

Jane, Alec, Dmitri, Aro, Caius, and Marcus surprised the Cullens by arriving at their front lawn.

Apparently, they were seeking for something.

"Have you... Noticed anything different, or anything out of the blue, or odd, Carlisle?"

"I'm afraid not, Aro. Why-"

Footsteps approaching them stopped Carlisle's question, and in seconds, the owner of the footsteps arrived.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Is this a bad time? I'll just come back later. Sorry!"

Harry turned his back and was about to go back to his home when Dmitri spoke.

"For a man who defeated the darkest wizard of all times, you certainly don't look much."

Harry froze and looked back at the vampire, a confused frown on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what?"

"I said you don't look much. You are prettier than I thought you'd be, I was expecting someone much more intimidating."

Harry chuckled. "I don't know what you're talking about mate."

"They said you were in hiding nowadays. I can't believe you could be so weak."

While looking at Harry's fair face, Edward saw a suddenly frighteningly cold emotion flashing through Harry's bright green eyes.

Edward froze right up when he saw it.

What was that? That was so... Unharry-ish. He shuddered, wishing that look would never enter Harry's eyes again. It somehow made Edward uncomfortable, like he didn't know Harry at all... He glared suspiciously at the Volturi. He didn't know what they were on about, but Edward wouldn't let them try anything on his... Friend.

The Future

Leia scowled at the man, arguing "No, that can't be Harry Potter. Merlin was real, The four founders were real, but Harry Potter? The Master of Death, Immortal King of the Wizarding World? I think not. He wasn't real. He was just some fiction that became popular!"

"How dare you say that! Harry Potter was real! He's my hero! I'm telling you right now that there's a man inside this boulder, and it's Harry Potter! I'll prove it to you, just you wait!"

"If anything could be so powerful that he could be immortal, then why couldn't he get himself out of that rock, huh?"

"Harry Potter being very powerful is a very common misconception. He wasn't really all-powerful, he was just fated to be immortal!"

"Listen to yourself! How could you even believe that tripe?"

"He had been my great great great great grandmother's boyfriend! He was REAL!"

A group of boys were running as fast as they can from an angry crowd. With laughter in their faces, the boys jumped over cars and other things.

And there, Edward saw the one. He couldn't believe it. In the background, he hears Alice laughing.

"Alice... That was... That was my mate..." Edward uttered.

"Yes, now go after him!"

"You foolish vampire, did you honestly think you could live with him forever?"

Edward growled, dodging the strike to his left and kicking back.

"You're thinking of settling down with him, of being married and staying together forever! When you're just something to pass the time for him, and would eventually come back to his country to settled down with a woman. How pitiful!"

Fifth year, battle at the Department of Mysteries

Spells were flying all around them, and Harry soon fell to a cutting curse to his leg.

"Harry!" Sirius bellowed; alarmed.

"I'm fine!" He hollered back.

But then Bellatrix Lestrange, Rudolphus Lestrange, and Dolohov were noticeably coming closer and closer to his location.

Sirius paled as he realized this, and he suddenly knew what they are planning towards his godson.

Sirius fought vigorously, but he could not shake the deatheater he was fighting and he knew he couldn't take them all at once.

And so Sirius acted quick- he activated a Black Family Secret Magic.

Secret Magic... Was another name for Sacrificial magic.

He knew it was stupid, but he also knew that if he didn't do it, Harry would be in trouble. Rabastan Lestrange had a perverted look in his eyes, a smirk on his face as he neared towards the tired boy.

So Sirius used his talent for Animagi transformation and his memory of his chosen Secret Magic simultaneously. He transformed- it was painful, not being turned into a dog like he usually was.

He turned into a black, humanoid dragon overflowing with magic. He roared, and using the magic surrounding him, blasted all of the fighters away from Harry. And...

He was starting to lose control. This was bad.

He started throwing fireballs everywehere, and even the Order steered clear of him.

But Bellatrix laughed and only sent Fiendfyre their way..

And Sirius ran, the flames nearly catching him, carried Harry... And he ran...

Straight through the Veil.

They arrived in Twilight world. In the forest where Jasper and Edward were hunting. Jasper attacked Sirius' fallen body, smelling the blood. And Harry knocked him out with a stunner.

Edward, also still in the mindset of a hunter, thought Jasper dead and attacked Harry as well. Emmet, Alice and Carlisle came- they have just seen them attack someone, but were sadly too late. Out of guilt and pity and Carlisle's compassion, the Cullens had taken them in.

But them being from another dimension made them a different kind of vampire. Sirius had returned to his human form, but now he is a vampire who could do magic and also turn into a dragon at will. Harry was a vampire who could do magic as well.

Harry was full of sorrow for what he has left behind- Hogwarts, his friends, his precious things. Seeing as there is no veil to go back to that place, they were stuck there. But Harry was also grateful that Sirius has not died, and that he had his invisibility cloak with him.

Edward was filled with hunger for Harry. When Harry was alive and struggling to escape him, Edward lusted for the fear in those wide green eyes, the panicked breaths that would escape those pink lips and the delicious blood, but when Edward sired him... It was definitely a different kind of hunger now.

What is Edward to do when every move the little lion does turn him on, and those eyes still express his distrust of him, and when Edward reminds Harry of a dead friend of his?

AU. Baby Harry was a powerful child, and was hired two babysitters by his ever-busy parents.

These two baby-sitters were his cousin, Vincent Black, and Tom Riddle, who was a child of a poor neighbor of theirs, Merope. They were both teenagers. Throughout the years, the Potters kept hiring them and it was basically the two of them who raised Harry until Harry was five. The two of them were very attached to the child. Vincent oathed to forever be Harry's protector, and Tom thought fondly of Harry because not only did Tom earn money through him, taking care of Harry all the time pulled Tom away from his dark thoughts and his anger at the world. The calm and the recurring activities while baby-sitting somehow became the best part of Tom's life.

One day, Merope angered a vampire. Said vampire bled her dry and went for Tom. However, Tom was a highly- intelligent teenager, and managed to kill the vampire but got bitten. Vincent had looked after him whilst he transformed, and nursed him back to health with blood he got from the blood bank.

And then Tom returned back to the Potters to babysit. However, Vincent asked him to leave. To do not come back unless he had earned himself a Class A Vampire license- a proof that he can control his emotions, control his bloodlust, and can control his strength and speed. Vincent had done it for Harry's protection. And Tom stormed off, angry due to not seeing Harry and losing his job. After ten years, Tom came back. He held his license to an older-looking Vincent, and Vincent had finally let him in.

Harry was different now, he was a teenager now, fifteen. He hugged Tom enthusiastically.

What Tom realized, however, that this did not go with his plans.

Why? Because Harry... Is his mate.

Gloria Virginia Martins has always been treated with respect. She was beautiful, have pale blond hair, soft, smooth skin, and piercing grey eyes. She was called the Ice Princess. Why? Because her personality is indeed icy. She was very lonely, you see. She has no friends, apart from her maids and her tutors. She is jealous of the other witches and wizards. She hates her parents for isolating her like this, and she feels frustrated all the time because no matter what her tutors or her maids say... She feels so insignificant. She feels like a failure. And so she lashes out at everyone, even her parents.

And Gloria has always wanted a 'prince charming,' who would sweep her off her feet and amaze her with his skills. She imagined pale, blond hair, soulful eyes, charming, and respectful. She imagined Draco Malfoy.

Enter Gloria Martins, Draco Malfoy's fiancé. The Martins preferred to be taught by tutors instead of attending school, and so Gloria did not attend Hogwarts at all. However, the year when she and Draco Malfoy were to be married to each other, Gloria moved to the small village of Hogsmeade to stay close to her fiancé. She got a huge mansion near the village, and brought her tutors with her.

Upon meeting Draco Malfoy, she smiled, for she knew that her parents obviously remembered her ideal man. However, as the moments between them lengthened, she thought that he was... Boring. They were very polite to each other, and they spent their time together by telling each other about their lives- Draco mostly did the talking, he was such a boaster- they were interrupted, by none other than Harry Potter, a classmate of her fiancé, who also returned for their Eighth year at Hogwarts.

'Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the chosen one, the defeater of Voldemort!'... didn't even notice her. It seemed he was angry at Draco for something, and Gloria wasn't quite sure what it was.

She observed the guy in front of her. Oh, he was very striking indeed. He was of average height, and his face looked like an angel's... Though, at that moment, an angry angel's face, and his eyes were the greenest orbs Gloria had ever seen. His stance was full of confidence and power.

And then for a split second, he looked at her, his eyebrow raised. Gloria felt her blood stop flowing. Damn, his eyes were so intense. And then back to Draco again, arguing. Gloria looked away again, inwardly ashamed. He caught her ogling at him. She was here to introduce herself to her fiancé, and his classmate caught her ogling at him.

Finally, Harry Potter left. Draco Malfoy had then come back to her, gushing apologies. Gloria had accepted them absently.

...…

A week later, Gloria was still in Hogsmeade.

Gloria found that Draco Malfoy was... Okay.

She can love him, she really could.

...

Draco Malfoy invited Gloria to stay with him in the Malfoy Manor, and she accepted. She stayed for three nights and chatted with Draco's parents a lot.

One night, Gloria was feeling restless. She can't take this anymore! She went and explored the Manor, the paintings were all asleep. Then she found a slightly open door with a light, sounds being heard. She peeked and found Draco Malfoy, moaning... She was shocked to notice that the room was full of pictures of Harry Potter, be it whether he was actually looking at the camera or not. He was touching himself... While staring at a photo of Harry Potter. Draco exhausted himself, and sighed. He picked the picture, and said out loud "I fucked a lady friend of yours, hoping you'd then befriend me and see me as something you could actually date, but then you saw me meeting my fiancé... and accused me of cheating... Now not only do I not get any of Hannah Abbot's ass while thinking of you, you think of me even worse than before. Now what am I to do?"

A minute later, he went back to masturbating whilst staring at the picture. Gloria felt her heart constrict. She went back to her room, and wished she hadn't explored at all.

Not only was Draco Malfoy cheating on her, but he was also obsessed with Harry Potter. She felt her heart fill with disdain. Tomorrow, she decided. She will do something about it tomorrow.

...

The next day, she acted as if nothing happened, and then sneaked in Draco's room when she knew he was outside flying his broom. She took all of the pictures and burned them.

...

In the end, Gloria also fell in love with Harry instead of pursuing Draco. But they didn't get together. Harry regarded her as a friend, despite knowing that she was in love with him. Harry fell in love with a man, and she grew old without a partner, simply using blood adoption to adopt an orphaned child and continuing to do her best in business.

Harry couldn't help it. He's having all these dreams about a tall, mysterious man fucking him and he keeps waking up flustered and needing to take care of his erection and putting his fingers in his hole. What he doesn't know yet is this is because someone is making him get these dreams.

And when the man in his dreams suddenly appeared in real life and tore his clothes off, he couldn't help but spread his legs for him.

It was Harry's magical inheritance from the Potters activated through his mother's blood- he's got the blood of sirens.

It seems that as soon as he turned seventeen, various men stopped what they were doing and searched for him.

One was a vampire, one was a werewolf, one was a Wizarding bounty hunter, one a renowned criminal, and finally, one was a darklord from overseas.

They were meant to be together, Harry and him. Always and forever, through each time and each reality.

That time at the Graveyard, whilst Harry sat on Voldemort's grave, and Voldemort played with a mother's ancient magic and his dark necromantic powers, the destiny of the world was forever changed.

Harry and Voldemort, in a night of souls and the strongest of magics, has held a piece of the powerful magics of the Phoenix, the powers of dark necromancy, and the powers of a green-eyed boy's filthy blood...and burned the world along with them. And as they burned, their magic, and their very souls were bound together.

And as the phoenix dies and is born again, so shall they be. Only, in different realities.

Harry and Voldemort goes to an alternate reality. Once Voldemort turns sixteen, the first he made a Horcrux, he remembers his past life. Once Harry becomes 14, he remembers too. And then when they die, they forget as they are born again. Years later, Voldemort became what is called a "Black Merlin," or the King of the Strays. Harry ends up following him. Years later, Voldemort seemingly dies.

A century later, Harry is looking for the next Black Merlin- or in other words, looking for his reincarnation.

But wait, what happened to the rest of the world? What happened was that all of the death eaters that was there that night became Grim Reapers- or Shinigami. Before they have all traveled through different realities, Death had met them all. He said that there was nothing he could do, that they were now death's creatures. And so, for a while they were restless and regretful, but then they had soon accepted their roles- and acquainted themselves with the Shinigami society- the people of death who collect souls.

Kuroshitsuji crossover. Harry thinks Ciel is Voldemort's incarnation, that he's going to be the New Black Merlin. And Sebastian is not amused- especially if it turns out that he can't have Ciel's soul after all.

"I want cock, Hermione."

When Harry admitted that to her back in their fourth year, those four short words had forever changed her life. Or rather, her gender.

Hermione became Johne Armareen Ginger, Harry Potter's most famous suitor.

Looking at the creature that was his mate, Harry was not at all surprised that the being meant to be with him was just as fucked up as him.

AVENI.

Aveni is the name of his supposed mate. Aveni, the greatest spy that the world has ever known, destroyer of empires, the Faceless. Most times, Aveni shows up during meetings with the form of a woman with a filthy, sinful smirk plastered on her face. But in bed, in their impenetrable home, Avenii prefers to bear the face of a huge, mountain of a man. He dominates Harry in bed, and lets him know just how much Aveni

wants him, and Harry is left in a daze and a limp.

All Aveni wants is Harry, and all Harry wants is peace, and so Aveni works for whom Harry works for.

Sometimes, Harry couldn't help but become jealous whenever Aveni, in a womanly form, sleeps with someone she is spying on, and sometimes she even marries them.

All Aveni could do is come to his bed, and pound in him the loyalty it feels.

Aveni sleeps with many men and women- not because it wants to, but because it is for a cause.

Harry's soul split into three.

The first is a flirt, who can seemingly do everything with his magic. He is usually seen in green. He is filled with hatred, and has killed lots of people. Usually kills Voldemort's people. He is called Elder.

The second is an immortal, who is sarcastic, and a master of deception whose main goal is to save the world. He usually wears black. Though with his name and location and face ever changing, he's barely without a glamour. He is usually called Shade.

The third is a genius, who can seemingly invent or create everything, from the most frightening of monsters to the absolute cure of lycantrophy. He is innocently in love with Voldemort. He usually wears white, or more apt a white cloak. He is usually called Cloak. Some calls him Love.

/

Harry really, really loves Magic. And if Magic had a heart, she would too.

To Harry, Magic is his Savior. Magic saved him from dying of starvation during his years at the Dursley's. How? By making him some sort of superhuman. He is unusually adaptable. He can survive by eating just about anything- of course, he still becomes malnourished, but he'll still live. And then the fact that he can survive through the cold during winter wearing nothing but large hand-me-downs when Uncle Vernon throws him out so that he won't destroy their winter holidays. It was due to his Magic that he proved that no, he isn't a freak. No, he's an amazing Wizard. A being the stuff of fairy tales. And he believes that Wizards are powerful and noble and wise. And he upheld that- though he was a bit lacking in the wisdom department, seeing as he keep getting into trouble. And without Magic, he believes he would never have gotten such close friends like Ron, Hermione, and more. To him, Magic filled him with such delight.

Such delight indeed, that he thinks he will be just fine without a lover.

Unsurprisingly, Fate and Destiny had other plans.

Enter Tom Riddle jr., who desperately fights Magic itself for Harry's attention.

The problem is, Harry just studies and explores and uses Magic every day, leaving Tom, Fate's gift to Harry aka Soulmate-wanna-be, unable to woo Harry into a relationship.

Harry thinks relationships are great, but that having one would only distract him from his Precious, Precious, Awesome and Beloved Magic (PPAB Magic- an organization he started) and therefore feared that Magic would feel slighted if he had done so.

The first time Harry met Tom, he felt things that he had never felt before. But after that, he felt guilty for doing so and immediately immersed himself in PPAB Magic.

Tom was a politician, and does whatever is needed to get Harry's attention. Like, sponsoring PPAB Magic. And then joining and sharing all he has learned about Magic abroad (in which Harry surprised him by knowing so much more), and even helping in applying their knowledge.

For example, they have learned that a potion can actually restart the growth of the magical core of a squib. Tom talked to St. Mungo's, as well as the other hospitals, and the public about it, urging them to call back the squib children they gave away, or hiding in secret. Then they learned that having an animagus form is a sure way of having a closer relationship to nature and their own souls- making rituals far easier on the average wizard. They have also learned that original Vampires and Werewolves came to be through Wizards' sexual relationships with sidhe and a were, respectively. They have learned that their auras can be controlled, and that muggles' reactions can be controlled by it. They have learned that and more- which is why Tom is having an extremely hard time making Harry see that they were meant to be.

What if Harry had actually continued the DA during sixth year, and Ron managed to steal three time turners from the department of mysteries?

Harry and the DA became animagi. He made them like the Marauders. Unfortunately, only some of them has forms. The rest had to practice more.

Harry is Snake-Eyes. He has three forms- a phoenix, a basilisk, and a kitten.

Hermione is Furrytail- a cat, that looks a lot like Crookshanks.

Ron is Redhair- he is a really big lion.

Neville is Bigpaw- the biggest bear ever.

Luna is Snowy- a snowy owl. She was adopted by Hedwig.

Ginny is Swifty- a red, speedy fox.

Fred and George are Biggie and Biggie- huge, deadly wolves.

Seamus is Loud- a chimpanzee, to his dismay.

Dean is Spirit- a strong and energetic stallion.

Cho is Deadly- a small, black mamba snake.

Collin Creevey is Sunshine- a chirpy, bright yellow bird.

Zacharias Smith is Robin- he is obviously a small, robin.

Lee Jordan is Crawlie- lo and behold, he was a spider.

Parvati Patil is Bright- she is a lovely butterfly.

Lavender Brown is Smallpaw- a white bunny.

Padma Patil is Nutty- a squirrel.

Susan Bones was Justice- she was an eagle.

Harry Potter x Lotr crossover

What if during Legolas and friends' travel to Valinor was cursed by a final spell of the White Wizard? What if the boat was struck by unnatural lightning, in which Legolas became unconscious, and was reborn as a House Elf, cursed to love serving others? And what if Legolas was Dobby? AU, wherein Dobby didn't die and was just close to dying because Harry learned the basics of healing and managed to save him.

And then when Dobby, who was with Healer Harry Potter and his patient Draco Malfoy at that time, was yet again struck by that unnatural lightning, where Dobby became Legolas again, and he brought both wizards to Middle Earth, where there was darkness brewing yet again?

Legolas becomes bitter and deeply ashamed by being such a servant. He severely dislikes the two wizards, though he helps them in getting out of the dangerous forest they were in.

He dislikes Malfoy because he sees the same whining brat who pushed him around and watched Legolas beat himself up, and pushes Harry away because he thinks all that Harry did was pity him, and was not really his friend.

Harry becomes hurt and confused by his actions, and through their various interactions Legolas finds himself falling in love with the Wizard. Then Legolas fights his jealousy back, due to Malfoy being so close to his wizard.

They do their best to help Estel against the new dark forces arising.

Harry's gained power over the years after The Final Battle.

You see, not only did he stop aging, but he, being the most powerful wizard in the world by being the master of death, savior of the wizarding world, and being Witch Weekly's Top Bachelor, attracted people to him like moths to a flame. And Harry has them around his little finger.

Why does Harry manipulate them, you ask?

In truth, Harry at first hated the limelight because he hated how fickle and how fake the people who both worship him and criticize him for every single thing he does. They made his life hell, like thousands of commanding parents who push and pressure him to meet their expectations. In short, Harry HATED them. They just don't see that. Over the years, Harry became closed off and bitter and hateful. So in the end, they finally pushed him to the point of going away.

Harry travelled for years, and found that after the war, he had a talent in the Mind Arts. He mastered legilimency and occlumency. He also learned magical hypnotism. If he wanted, people would just follow what he said. It wasn't like Imperius, but more like a compulsion.

And then Hermione convinced him to come back home, saying that he is not taking care of himself and is becoming unhealthy, and that he can't run away forever. That if he wanted to, he can STOP the Wizarding World's actions. And that Ron is desperately calling to him due to needing his best mate's help in the yet again increasing crimes against the muggleborns.

And so come home he did.

Now, with Harry's power and influence, he ruled them all despite Ron being the minister and not him.

They found a way to completely separate the realm of the wizards from the muggles. They now live in a separate plane entirely. The muggleborns are found as fast as possible and are brought to the Wizarding Realm. Their muggle families are sworn to secrecy and can enter the realm from the other side or just stay in the realm permanently with their child, living as squibs do.

What Harry did not foresee was that some people actually fall addicted to the commands he give them. Some people get addicted to him.

When Harry became an Unspeakable assigned to the past, he changed his name to Hart Emerold Lupin, and he had different codenames to different people. To the public, he was called 'Raven.' To the group he was spying on, he was called 'Saint.' To the Vampire-Werewolf Village he was researching on, he was called 'Silent Watcher' or 'Hel' by the villagers, according to the letters written on the piece of his shirt he was wearing that the villagers tore. To his boss, friends and papers, he was simply called 'Hart.' But to the man he meets in his travels from time to time, he was 'Emerold.'

Harry is an apex predator; an alpha. And yet somehow, he and Tom Riddle, who is also an alpha, handle each other so beautifully.

Harry can't be controlled. He's a Gryffindor. A rebel who doesn't fit the cliche. Irresistible and dangerous and rash, yet he evidently has a good heart. He is the bane of all bullies of the school and also of the teachers whom he challenges to be better. Tom Riddle is perfect. He is a genius, a charmer, and incredibly handsome. He is great at everything, enough said. He is incredibly seductive and always in control. He is the teacher's favorite, but never their pet.

Whenever Harry shows how perfectly confident of himself he is by stretching himself out looking so vulnerable in front of Tom, Tom falls increasingly weak in the knees. Harry just brings out the wildness in Tom; the urge to lose control of himself.

What if before Harry was born, the Potters pitied a five year old orphan and made it their own through adoption? Enter Montague Potter, the boy-who-lived's older brother... And the true defeater of Voldemort in that fateful night.

The Potters loved Montague, but after Harry was born their attention was split between the two children and Montague was jealous. And then the prophecy was made, and everyone thought it would be Harry. Well, the Potters were killed, and Montague, who was hiding in the closet, worked his accidental magic as the Killing Curse hit Harry and rebounded it back to Voldemort. Some of the backlash hit him on his hand and his right hand was burned. It looks like a V. Later, Dumbledore realized that Montague was born on the thirty-first of July and thought that perhaps Montague would be the one to truly defeat Voldemort.

Years later, when Harry is fourteen, and Dumbledore tells him that he will no longer keep secrets from him. In comes Montague Potter, the real Chosen One. Harry tries to communicate with him, get to know him. The problem is, Harry wants a brother. What he doesn't know is that Montague sees him in no brotherly way at all. Harry smells too good to him, a potential mate.

Only a month after the Final Battle, the dark creatures finally attacked. They have been waiting to strike for centuries, and when the Wizarding World was weak, they struck instantly. Long story short, the Wizards are no longer the top dogs. No, those are the True Wolves now, and the Vampires, and the Dark Elves, who have waited for a very long time. They finally found a way to bind the Wizards to them, to bring them down on their knees. Simple. They mated with them. Harry being Harry, many had the strong urge to mate with him. He ended up being married to ten males. Apparently, they can control him, and his magic makes them stronger. He would also help in the population issue.

HPxTwilight crossover

One night, an urgent call disturbed the Cullen household. This was a surprise for them all, for Alice had not foreseen it, and so they were all curious.

Carlisle waited a few more moments before answering it, enough time for a human to have possibly picked it up.

"Carlisle speaking-"

"Dr. Cullen! Do you have any experience with psychiatric patients?"

"Yes-"

"Come here at Blair boulevard, near the resto bar at your earliest convenience. There's been an accident."

Carlisle gathered his things and drove as fast as he could, thinking 'if there's been an accident, what does this have to do with my experience with psychiatric patients?' Curious, the "children" came along as well, in another car.

apparently a van, which was carrying an extremely dangerous psychotic patient got caught in an accident, and they all fell unconscious. But when the guards came around, the patient was gone. Now they gave his file to Carlisle, and they all attempt to find him. They also learned that the extremely dangerous patient, Harry, was only fourteen years old.


	21. Chapter 21

As he recoiled from horror at the sight, he now realized that he had lost this game from the start.

Voldemort had simply played around with him.

Harry felt something strangling him from the inside, like his organs were rotting inside him.

He choked on air, wanting to deny the reality in front of him.

The Dursleys, Ms. Figg, Hermione, the Weasleys, Neville, Luna, Remus, Sirius...

They have not betrayed him at all. No, it's just...

They have not been alive in the first place.

Harry felt tears running down his face, sobs wracked his frame and he slapped a hand to cover his eyes as he mourned for all their lives they never got to live, for being mere puppets before he had even met them.

In front of him were _bodies,_ their original forms- pale, rotting, and unmoving.

He felt a cold hand slowly pat his shoulder in comfort.

"There, there," Tom murmured. "I let you have a good time with them, haven't I? I'm a very good mate to you, Harry."

Harry couldn't even reply to that, as he found that he couldn't stop sobbing.

Voldemort controlled him all his life, and everything was a lie. He was moulded to his liking, and now everything was too late.

The world will burn, and Harry would only cry.


	22. Chapter 22

It was odd, Harry thought.

Sometimes, Harry wondered if perhaps Albus Dumbledore had multiple personalities. Harry had an open invitation to the headmaster's office, you see. And due to Harry starving for fatherly affection, he abused this privilege such that he came there almost every seven o'clock. This was how Harry became familiar with the different sides of the elderly wizard. In his head, he named them Albus, Wulfric, and Percival. Harry is deciding whether the headmaster's masks became real faces over the years due to Occlumency or he was simply broken.

Albus was the fun-loving, amusing, slightly senile grandfather that most of the school thought of him to be. Harry likes this personality the most, telling him about everything under the sun. This one was the personality who took him away from the Dursleys and let the Diggorys adopt him. This one told him about the wonders of the Wizarding World and amusing stories most of the time.

Wulfric, however, was cold. Harry felt like he was the war general of the past who killed most of Grindelwald's army and defeated the wizards who wished the masses harm. He was also the personality who was the most knowledgeable. Whenever Harry visits and Wulfric is there, Harry would be taught tactics and spells for offense and defense, hard facts in the Wizarding World like how the ministry wants the masses weak to avoid anyone usurping them and about how he had once thought of crushing the ministry in his youth before his sister's death. This was also the one who cursed the Dursleys to feel guilt for the rest of their lives and threw them into muggle prison.

Percival was the one that Harry found... Difficult. Percival wears a fake smile and urges Harry to hate the Slytherins and do heroics. Harry found it odd that Albus tells him to care for the Slytherins and yet Percival couldn't care less about them. This was the guy who came out during that time with the stone, the basilisk, and during Siri's rescue. He was also against the Diggory's adopting him and wanted him to go back to the Dursleys for "the greater good" despite the Diggory home being as well-protected as Gringotts, seeing as Emilia Diggory is a curse-breaker.

Quite frankly, Harry wants Percival gone and wondered all throughout his summer before fourth year how to erase that personality. Harry shared this with Sirius alone. Sirius discovered in the Black Library that magical hypnotism, with special key words can do the trick. Apparently this had once been used by couples on their cheating spouses. All Harry had to do was look him in the eye whenever Percival was there, focus on what he wanted done, and say "stop."

Harry did this to Dumbledore all throughout fourth year whenever they were alone together. When Percival admonished him for putting his name in the cup, he said "stop." He also did this when Percival was trying to destroy Harry and Cedric's friendship. With Harry visiting him every night, the trick soon sunk in and then Wulfric was actively teaching him how to fight and Albus comforted him when Ron turned his back on him as well as told him all about the different creatures he might encounter.

Wulfric dealt with Barty Crouch jr. swiftly, rescuing the real Moody, put tracking charms on him, and finally told him about the prophecy... And then told him that prophecies usually don't come true, due to fate changing constantly.

Harry and Cedric both won, but then Wormtail suddenly appeared and slapped a portkey on Harry, transporting him to the graveyard. There, Harry fought against Wormtail and bound him in ropes. Wulfric had quickly followed him. They found Voldemort's baby form on a rocking chair, and gave him up to the authorities with a smirk. And so Voldemort was locked up in Azkaban with his baby form, locked and warded in by Wulfric himself. Sirius was also proven innocent with Wormtail there. They also found out about Voldemort's horcruxes and all of the names of the death eaters, imprisoning them.

Later, they found out that both Wulfric and Albus wanted to retire, and if it wasn't for Percival stopping them they would have done so a long time ago.

Harry lived peacefully for months... Until they found out about something.

Long ago, not only had Dumbledore became obsessed with the power of the deathly hallows and killing all muggles with Grindelwald...

He also made a horcrux.

With mounting horror, they realized that Wulfric... Was far more dangerous than Percival had ever been.

He was a dark lord.

Harry, struck with guilt, pushed himself to stop his mentor, and ended up killing him to stop his "experiments" with dropping zombies on different countries.

Harry became the master of death on his path to destroy Dumbledore and destroy both Wulfric and Voldemort's horcruxes.

Years passed, Harry became an auror, like Percival wanted. He married Cedric.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hermione, I can't take it anymore-"

"No, we can't ever let Harry know we've been sent by the General all along!"

 **No. Nonononono...**

Harry didn't realize he was shaking his head, his green eyes wide with disbelief and hurt at the betrayal.

He didn't even register the alarm and horror that quickly took over Hermione and Ron's face. He was quickly moving backwards, his feet unsteadily carrying him to the other corridor.

"Harry,-" Hermione started to say, her face crumbling in grief.

"NO!"

"Harry wait-" Ron moved lightning- quick and bear-hugged him, refusing to let Harry run.

Harry struggled in his arms, refusing to listen. He closed his eyes forcefully, refusing to let the tears flow.

He should've known. He should've known. Ron and Hermione's personalities clashed so much, but they remained anyway because of him- they were spying on him. Harry's heart beat was so loud it blocked what Ron and Hermione was saying. His tears refused to cling further to his lashes and slipped down his face.

"Harry it isn't what you think, please listen!"

Harry's mouth felt dry. He softly mumbled, "He's... You were all trained by him, weren't you? That's why the Weasleys are all athletic, and Hermione wasn't a gymnast... You, you were all liars."

Harry sobbed, he couldn't force the tears away anymore.

Hermione only looked sadly at him, pleading with her eyes to forgive him. Ron clung to him tighter, hoping to convey his guilt and his apologies to him through embracing him tightly. Harry had long given up struggling against him, but Ron continued to hold him in place anyway.

When Harry's crying calmed down a bit, Hermione gently told the truth.

"I... I am not a muggleborn, Harry. I'm a halfblood, who was raised in the magical world. My parents are a part of the Order, you see, and along with all the Order's children, we were trained to fight death eaters from the time we could walk. But Harry, we may have approached you intending to be your body guards at first, but I swear to Morgana that after everything we've went through with you, after getting to know you, we love you. Harry, after we learned what he has done we became loyal to you, because you became our little brother, it became personal. We might have been protecting you because we were ordered to at first, but then you slipped through our hearts and the next thing we know, we were protecting you because we wanted to. Please believe us Harry."

"Harry," Ron started. " I wanted to tell you Harry, but not this way. I have always wanted to protect you Harry, but when I got to know you more, I wanted to do more. I wanted not only to protect you, I wanted to teach you, tell you that not everything is what it first seems... You were naive and I was afraid that this world would kill that light inside you, so we kept everything secret. I swear on my magic to you that my family and I really do care for you, Harry." A little light encircled them both as he said that, and Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting Ron would swear that.

Harry then silently looked at the ground, sulking. Ron and Hermione sighed.

It would take a long time for them to earn their little brother's forgiveness again.


	24. Chapter 24

Years ago, Harry saved the Wizarding World from a war with the muggles by erasing the memory of magic from every non-magical in the world. However, the world was becoming a dangerous place, for Gaia, Mother Earth, is dying. In order for everything to become right again, Gaia has to die and be reborn. In other words, the world will have to be destroyed because of the nonmagical's wasteful attitude. Gaia called a large meteor to come her way so that everything would just happen quicker instead of prolonging her pain. The new Earth, Haia, will soon be born.

Hermione Weasley, a researcher, has then discovered a place where Salazar Slytherin, the Royal Dragons (Hog is one- Royal Dragons are massive, intelligent, gold-hoarding enemies of man), and other magical creatures has gone to- the Upper World. In the parseltongue journal of Salazar Slytherin that Harry painstakingly translated for her, Hermione saw Slytherin's message-

"When the time of greatest need comes, join us."

In the end, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, the Twins, Luna and Ginny devised a plan- move all of the Wizarding World to the Upper World, where the meteor will not harm them. They wanted to save the muggles, but there was not enough time to save the gazillions of them. Harry and Ron commanded one thousand house elves and two thousand owls to slap a Super Portkey (courtesy of the twins) on every Magical household or magical settling they are able to find. The Super Portkey not only transfers the people and everything they are holding to, they also transfer everything magically-connected to the grounds they are on.

Harry would stay and help the elves in Earth. Ginny and Ron would help the population settle in the Upper world, Neville and Luna would make sure that no plants and no animals were left behind. The Twins would continue making as many Super Portkeys as they could. Hermione would do all her best to help the muggles.

It took them two months to do it.

Hermione managed to tell the muggles to evacuate and seek shelter below ground, just in time for the meteor to come crashing through. Most people in the shelters died, crushed by the earth's movement and the shelter not being able to withstand it.

Five days later, out of the thousands of shelters made, only less than a hundred survived. Even then, they were still dying in the shelters for they couldn't go outside because of the toxic fumes and they were already losing food and water fast.


	25. Chapter 25

"They... Did not get along so well before, but now? You'll be sure to notice how much they love each other just by seeing them looking at each other."

"Why didn't they get along at first?" Kitty asked curiously.

He sighed.

"Try putting a very aggressive orphan who could only touch a very abused child and the said child who did not want any touch at all in one room and watch the fireworks as they both show how much destruction they can cause."

Kitty whistled appreciatively. "How did they end up being together then?"

"Tom wooed Harry and helped him recover from his fear of people touching him, and Harry eased Tom's obsession by giving him small touches despite his fear of it. Tom and Harry was each other's first friend. Harry taught Tom to be happier."

Kitty giggled. "And now they can't stop pawing at each other."

He groaned.


	26. Chapter 26

"You know," Harry whispered, "the legends say that there are two souls made for you. That one soul is inside you, and the other soul, which resides in a different body, will make you complete. Soulmates, they said."

/

Edward was Harry's anchor, for Harry was a damaged warlock who needed help. Harry was also Edward's mate, whom Edward has waited a century for.

The Wizarding War was not just against Voldemort, it was also against Grindelwald, for they have joined forces. While Voldemort was a genius, Grindelwald was a leader. Together, they could almost defeat the Order of the Phoenix.

The Order of the Phoenix was made up of hundreds of wizards and witches and other magical creatures. There was Albus Dumbledore, the Light Lord and Chief Warlock. And then there was Lily Potter, the only Old Magics User alive, with Sanguini, her vampire teacher.

Once Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, everyone thought Voldemort and their army would go down once and for all. And then Voldemort attacked Sanguini and the Potters... And then died as well, defeated by the baby Harry Potter. The dark magic users were shocked at what happened, but instead of backing down, they scattered and continued raising trouble throughout the Wizarding World.

And so the Wizarding World was never at peace.

Meanwhile, Harry was hidden within the muggle world, where he was taught by old wizards and witches about magic. When he was five, the Unspeakables got ahold of him and experimented on him. They found out that he had Voldemort's soul piece inside him... They couldn't possibly kill him, however... and so the Unspeakables attempted to expel the soul piece by mutating his own soul. What they did was they did was put him under an enchantment that made his creature bloodlines come to life so that his soul would be too dissimilar to the soul piece so that they would reject each other. They found out that Harry has elven blood through his mother. Blood from elves, when the elves had still been a proud, undefeated race.

The Unspeakables attempted to experiment on him further, but then Remus rescued Harry out of there.

After their experiments, they found out that Harry will always have a problem with magical outbursts, for the Unspeakables have messed up Harry's control. This is why Harry learned Occlumency from a very young age, despite the fact that closing off his emotions at that age would be emotionally damaging for him.

Harry knew Occlumency, Alchemy, Runes, Potions, Magical Creatures, and Divination before he had even set foot in Hogwarts. He lived with the Dursleys, who loathed his very existence even more due to magicals coming over all the time for him. He is visited by many teachers throughout the week, witches and wizards who pressured him into putting everything he can into studying.

Dumbledore told him that he will send the Weasleys to escort him through the Wizarding World, and Harry submissively followed.

Ron, despite being simply ordered to watch over him, actually tried to befriend him and protect him, after seeing him looking scared. Of course, Harry kept faking smiles and keep joking around, but Ron already knew the truth and would not be fooled.

The Weasleys were also trained, though not the same way as Harry was.

Neville, who was forced to train as well, was strongly-built from the start, and seemed as if he was brainwashed to follow the Order.

When Hermione turned up, Harry felt that he could relax, even just a little bit, with the muggleborn who did not have any affiliation.

In Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy was always observing him. Never engaging him into a fight, but was always watching him. Hermione joked that perhaps Draco Malfoy had a crush on him, but the truth is he was simply spying for his father.

After fifth year, Harry had indeed killed Voldemort completely, but paid heavily for it. There were lives lost, and Harry felt guilty for each and every one of them. Harry lost Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Percy, Charlie, and more.

Their forces are still at large, however. So Harry still couldn't get peace due to everyone's paranoia choking him. So he upped and left to US the muggle way, choosing whatever plane was there.

And that was how he met Edward.

/

"- and I was so surprised when I found out Collin's girlfriend died this morning I went and called him immediately," Harry said. He was talking on the phone with Edward, the phone squeezed between his cheek and his shoulder as he fumbled in his bag for his keys. He found it and opened his door, entering his house.

"And then I-" Harry let out a... Ahem, 'manly' scream as he saw Edward smirking in front of him. His phone dropped to the ground and he hugged him tightly. Edward embraced him and lifted him off the ground, kissing Harry passionately.

"I missed you," Harry panted as they broke apart for air.

"And I missed you too, love." Edward smiled at him lovingly. "I brought you treacle tart and chocolate, Harry."

Harry happily kissed him again. "Thank you!" Harry smiled at him, his green eyes bright.

Edward let Harry down on the floor and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Come on, you must be hungry," he smiled.

As they sat down and Harry ate his treat, he asked "So, how was it?"

"It went well. We managed to round up the whole smuggling ring, and we rescued the little creatures just in time. It took us a while to get enough evidence though, the criminals were very careful, Jasper had to pretend he killed me, and even then it took us two months to gather information."

/

'It was how Harry moved,' Edward mused. His eyes are ethereal, and his black hair tempts Edward to put his hands on it, that smooth ivory skin and toned body was great... But the reason why Edward, a hundred year old vampire, got utterly besotted with him without before they have even talked, was the way Harry moved. His expressive facial expressions, his weird grace, and how there was somehow traces of the battle-ready man he was.

Harry was a mystery. A puzzle with over a hundred thousand pieces. His face is always open, but his odd intentions and his unpredictability make Edward doubt his facial reading skills. Then there is magic. When you think you have finally discovered all of it, there comes another thing that proves you wrong again. Harry is always studying, exploring, and inventing.

His life is beautiful. And Edward will always be far too happy to share it with him.

It doesn't matter that Harry has many friends and fans and enemies, that Harry can never be a vampire and yet is even more immortal than him, nor is it important that the Wizarding World will always need him- what Edward cares about is that Harry is happy. That Edward is happy.


	27. Chapter 27

Tom was a crook, and Harry was the Golden Boy, and yet they fit so well together. Harry fits perfectly well in Tom's embrace, and Harry is the one thing that makes Tom feel complete. Harry despises the fact that he kills people and is a terrorist, but between their arguments, Tom can be the sweetest thing in the world. Tom hates the community Harry is living in, and wants to see Harry his, and only his.

/

The masses around them have always said that they belonged together- Power and Cunning. One always chasing the other. Power attracts people in droves, and Cunning wins it. Harry had always denied that he needed Tom. Tom had always chased Harry.

Harry Potter. The one born with the ability to invent objects that are superior to any known invention. The heir of the richest family in the world, considering that the Potters were descended from the Peverells, and Lily Evans was recognized as a newly-found descendant of Godric Gryffindor when it was proven she could open the Gryffindor Family Grimoire, and therefore acquired billions of gold; lastly, when Sirius Black died protecting their location as their secret keeper, he left Harry as the Black Heir, making Harry the heir of three powerful and respected houses. The one born of equal magical strength to Tom Riddle, surpassing even Albus Dumbledore in the power scale. If people thought of Power, they knew they only have to come closer to Harry Potter to see exactly what that feels like. Harry has been brought up by his parents, but he is frustrated that James just copies off Dumbledore's votes and that Lily never tires of mollycoddling him. James had also betrothed Harry to Teddy Lupin while he was drunk, and now Lily is filing for divorce and goes to Severus Snape all the time. Harry hates Snape because he blames him for his mother's continued anger despite James' apologies.

Tom Riddle. The Slytherin lord. He was an orphan who managed to climb atop the Slytherin hierarchy through his intelligent silver tongue and managed to actually reawaken Salazar Slytherin- apparently Godric Gryffindor had cursed him and turned him into a basilisk and made him sleep under Hogwarts after they had an argument about muggles. Salazar Slytherin formally adopted him and then gave his title to him, along with his many treasures. He had acquired so much knowledge that he can overpower Albus Dumbledore even if Dumbledore held the precious Death stick. Salazar Slytherin gave Tom's sanity back by healing his soul and turning Tom into a Vampire lord. By doing that, he gave Tom a mate. He told him that he foresaw that his line was going to end and so decided to let Tom resurrect him so that Salazar could help find him his match.

Salazar Slytherin is now posing as Sallarin Sythzer... The new Minister of Magic. Tom is now Hogwart's Defense against Dark Arts. Dumbledore's reputation and life is being slowly destroyed by Tom. Harry is busy with getting along with the Slytherin student Teddy, making Snape's life hell, avoiding his depressed father and mother, looking for a cure for Remus' furry problem, and avoiding the Unspeakables who keep urging him to make them new weapons. Tom and Harry are also fighting the attraction they both felt for each other. Harry is confused at what he feels for both Teddy and Tom, while Tom is fighting his raging jealousy at their relationship while grooming specific children to serve their cause and also plotting with Sythzer. James Potter is hopelessly wishing for his wife to come back to him while leaning on Remus for support. Remus is finding it harder and harder to deny his feelings for James despite him having a squib wife named Theodora Black (who came from a very far away branch of the Blacks) and his son Teddy. Severus Snape is thrilled having the love of his life look to him for comfort and advise, while trying and failing to form a paternal bond with Harry. Lily is feeling guilt for being the cause of James' depression but could not stand being his wife in a pureblood community anymore and wants to break Teddy and Harry's betrothal. Teddy is in love with Harry and glares at Tom all the time. He inwardly thinks that he is too selfish to let Harry go and would fight tooth and nail against his own House Head for Harry's love. Teddy himself is very cunning, and Harry can't keep his hands off him.

/

This silence was between them, this was new... and Tom thought that this didn't look like a good sign.

"Come back."

'Whatever it was that we had, I want it back,' Tom supplied in his mind. Please.

Harry held his cheek with his hand, his green eyes glistening with tears and a sad smile on his face.

"Why," Harry asked, his voice nearly a whisper. "For heart break?" His chest somehow felt like something stopped working, and it felt harder to breathe.

"You can't love me back, Tom." Harry said, his smile looking sadder. The curve on those lips, which Tom had found had been more addicting that it should, somehow made the dread wrench his gut even further.

"Harry-" Tom forgot what else he wanted to say.

Memories flew around Tom's mind furiously, the torture, the rape, the humiliation, his possessiveness, the mess, the madness, their Thing, Tom's emotions, Harry's emotions, the war, Harry's departure...

Harry took his hand away and exhaled deeply, taking all the warmth away. "I'm... I need... To have a... Healthier relationship, Tom... With someone else."

Emotions flitted through Tom's face. Sadness. Anger. Helplessness. Desperation. Tom breathed in, his nostrils flaring, 'who dares-'

"Please, Tom. Don't make this harder." Harry's wide green eyes begged him.

"Tom... You hurt me. Used me. And then you acted weird...And I... Loved you. And then you let me go.

How would we ever start back, Tom?"


	28. Chapter 28

It was crazy, how people thought light was good and dark magic was bad. They were simply two extremes, nothing more. Light magic, or white magic as people called it before, was simply magic that was pure. Light magic simply meant that the kind of magic used was one kind alone. Dark magic, or black magic as they called it before, is a combination of different kinds of magic. If Light magic was a pink colored ball of yarn, Dark magic was a ball of yarn that has pink, red, black and white in it. The other kinds of magic is simply different from each other because magic, that came from the universe, goes through different channels and mediums, therefore mutating them into something different. Like how water from faucets are clean and chemically-treated, while water from streams are muddy due to the place they are in.

Dark magic got a bad name simply because sometimes foolish wizards combined different kinds of magic that they could not undo and made things that did not benefit the world At All. They become Convoluted. For example, the werewolves. Their curse was created from a combination of earth magic, a wolf sacrifice, magic from the goddess Luna, and Wizard magic. They could have undone the curse, if the goddess Luna haven't upped and disappeared. Apparently she lost all of her worshippers, became mad, and left. The werewolves change during the full moon because Luna gave magic to the moon's rays just enough when the moon is full, and so the moon rays are too weak when it is not a full moon.

... Also, Luna was not really a goddess, she was just a really powerful witch from an alternate universe with a far more advanced knowledge. Any wizard can do what she did if they only knew how. Like they said, knowledge really is power.

Another example is the Vampires. Necromancers made the Vampires with the magic of the many death gods, Wizard magic, and the goddess Luna. They again could not undo it because Luna left in a huff, and the death gods liked the amusement vampires gave them.

The death gods are bored beings that exist in a different dimension with different abilities. The Z axis to our world's X axis, where the dead travels through to where they should go to, be it A axis, B axis, C axis, etc. one of the death gods was so bored with its life that he made the deathly hallows and would actually want to make itself a slave, and make a human its master. Kinky, right?

Anyway, back to Light magic.

When Wizards do spells, they tend to absorb bits of earth magic as they use magic from their magical core. Light magic is often difficult to wizards to make because they have to focus hard to just get one kind of magic. Most wizards only have the ability to make pure magic from their own magical cores, or from earth magic. That is why most spells that wizards encounter are neutral spells, meaning equal magic from two kinds. Wizarding magic and earth magic. That is why they need wands- the wood and the animal part strengthens the earth magic they wield. Wandless magic is done only when the Wizard can control how much earth magic goes into his spell. If there is too much Wizard magic in a spell, it would only tire them. If there is too much earth magic, the spell goes wonky. This is why only wizards who are masters of control can master wandless magic. The words they mutter can actually just guide and focus their minds into it, and the swish and flick only guide how much earth magic you put into the spell. When wizards become more in tune with their magic, only then can they disregard the words and actions put into it.

That is why wizards like Ronald Weasley, who are more in tune with their cores, can do magic even when their wand movements are wrong... He's just not putting enough effort into it, the lazy sod. Hermione, a muggleborn, who is new to magic, needs all of her wand movements and words perfect because she is simply not in tune with her magic. Harry, who is also in tune with his magic, and who is not that much of a slob, and also has a very powerful magical core at that, is a powerhouse.

/

Harry has defeated Voldemort years ago. And yet here he was, an Unspeakable unable to die, dropped in an alternate universe from the Veil, now twenty years old, looking right into Tom Riddle's brown-red eyes.

/

It was astounding to Tom how Ordinary Harry can act, when he obviously isn't.

Harry didn't show amazing control over magic during his childhood. Harry didn't have any friends as well. He didn't fight back against bullies. And saying that his caretakers were not fond of him would be an understatement.

But Harry talked to snakes, and apparated lots of times during his childhood, and healed all his wounds, go unnoticed whenever he needed it the most, and showed signs of being a metamorphmagus.

Tom was obviously more controlled, more intelligent and more ruthless than Harry, but Harry is resilient and be quite sneaky.

And Harry... Understands Tom in a way that no one ever did. But that doesn't mean that they agree on everything. Harry generally hates the company of other people, Tom eats up all the attention and manipulate them all. They both read books, but Harry prefers to read books that are not in the curriculum while Tom reads them all. Tom loves working with his magic, Harry loves working with his magic as well as his hands. Harry doesn't have the level of mastery that Tom has over wandless magic, but Harry's overflowing magic inspires just as much awe from people.

/

Harry's breath hitched. There, too close for his comfort, was Tom, staring at him.

They were naked and entangled in the bed, Harry was lying on top of Tom, one of Tom's arms encircled his waist and his hand on Harry's bum.

"Like what you see?" Tom's voice was husky, and it slithered through Harry's alcohol-muddled mind.

Harry quickly pulled away as he felt Tom hardening, and searched for his clothes, which were scattered on the floor.

Chuckling, Tom threw his boxers to him.

Scowling, Harry snatched his boxers with a reddened face.

He hastily wore it and grabbed his outer clothes next.

Tom watched him with a smirk. Harry was covered with Tom's hickeys and bruises from his rough handling.

'Oh, you might be horrified now, but you would undoubtedly be back here again. Next time, even without the alcohol.' Tom mused.

Harry left the room without another word, not once looking back at him.

/

Harry growled to himself. Tom had outsmarted him yet again.

'No matter. With magical alchemy, and my very own rituals, I will definitely, definitely, not lose to him again.'

Flashes of skin, the memory of Tom's touches, his own moaning, slithered through Harry's mind.

'I will not lose again.'


	29. Chapter 29

In the Wizarding World, Warlocks do not mean just wizards, being called a Warlock means you are an internationally-recognized inventor of spells and objects. Warlocks are a source of pride for any nation. This was why the Wizarding World recognized Hogwarts as the best school in the world- because it produced Nicholas Flamel, the maker of the Sorcerer's Stone, Albus Dumbledore, the chief warlock whose inventions helped defeat Grindelwald, Willy Zonko who invented not just pranks but new spells, George Weasley whose pranks helped in Voldemort's defeat and whose magical synthetic body parts further improved the medical field, and last but not the least Harry Potter, who created a spell on how to bring the magic of the squibs to the surface and was the one who gave the solution to the Magical's waning population with a ritual.


	30. Chapter 30

In alternate dimensions, people can be completely different from their counterparts, and only count as "counterparts" for their same soul and same combination of DNA.

And in an alternate dimension, Harry was going to faint in shock. Why? Because standing there in front of him was a man in a suit of red and blue, with a big "S" on their chest... Was one Voldemort's counterpart.

"Excuse me, sir, are you alright?" A question pierced through Harry's boggled mind.

"N... No.." Harry choked out. And as Harry fainted, Superman held him carefully, suspicion in his eyes.

He felt... Oddly enough, like he was...

Complete.

/

For Clark, who had seen so much, magic was not very surprising to him at all. However, magic that could beat him... Could make the situation complicated. Clark does not show his calculating side to the world very much, he only show either a superhero with a strong sense of justice or a normal, lonely but friendly guy.

Clark Kent was... Stalking. It was something he didn't typically do, but he felt he needed to look at the teen who fainted on him, and upon waking up, disappeared.

The boy was in a tent, which somehow appeared like a house inside.

He was making notes with symbols Clark didn't understand.

Looking at that handsome, determined face, Clark couldn't help but get turned on a bit. The boy's face was serious, his green, green eyes were focused on his work, his lips frowning, his movements economical.

Clark knew that this was not his usual behavior, that maybe his feelings were compromised, but seeing as the boy looked horrified at his presence, he did not think so.

He sighed, and looked up to the stars. Superman was a perfectionist, and he will be damned before he made any mistakes in this situation.

As he gazed through the tent again, he was surprised that the boy... Was looking straight at him.

His cock twitched.

"You might as well enter," the boy murmured.

Shock filtered through his system.

The boy... Recognized Clark Kent as Superman.


	31. Chapter 31

In an alternate universe where Lucius died due to a car accident, he left a letter to Bruce, stating that he would like a favor from him...

Apparently, Lucius had one dark secret...

One day, Lucius was walking the street when a house exploded in a very eerie way. The flames were made of roaring, mythical beasts, and the fire wasn't spreading, and in the middle of house, there was a family begging for their lives in front of a young, pretty boy.

He tried calling the police, but the line was somehow off. And he was rooted to the spot. He somehow could not find it in himself to move his eyes away. He overheard the boy asking the family of three what he had ever done that they hated him so much they left him in an asylum. The mother screamed at him, saying that they have never wanted anything to do with him in the first place. The father said that the boy was a freak, and should have died. Inwardly, Lucius' viciously thought that they deserved this. That the boy with the sad eyes burning them to a crisp was somehow justified in doing this. But then... The boy cried out that the Joker was right, that his so-called family would've never rescued him, that they would've let his prison mates beat and torture and rape him. Lucius felt strongly for the child, and felt himself utter "stop." The child turned to him and stared. Lucius continued, telling him that this isn't the way, that the child was a good boy and he shouldn't continue down this path lest he end up being exactly like his family. Lucius ended up surprising himself and also told him that he will take care of him like a son... The boy looked up to him with bright, wide eyes, and hugged him.

The flames disappeared, and the house collapsed on the small family. Lucius felt guilty for the family, but he felt even more sorrow for the child. And so Lucius was finally able to move, and he carried the child and took him home.

And now in Lucius' Will, he was asking Bruce Wayne to please take care of him, because he fears that the boy would go back to Joker once he died.

And so there thirty-year old Bruce Wayne was, meeting one twenty-year old Harry James Potter for the first time.


	32. Chapter 32

"I suppose he would not have told you. He would have kept you ignorant of his supposed 'shame'... Now that he's here, I believe you need to know now. He is a submissive. He can get pregnant by a dominant due to some magical creature somewhere in his bloodline."

"...WHAT?!"

Scorpius sighed deeply, his true visage peeking through his youthful image.

"You have to understand, my friends... That this pair was not built on love, but it was built on Power Plays. For all the centuries that we have lived, there was only one Dominant who could dominate him. And this one, well... He's a monster."

'Black wings darker than the night, evil eyes as red as freshly spilt blood, and a cloak of power and malice around him... He who comes as the Darkness of magic will conquer the Vanquisher, and the balance of this earth will be restored...'

"I believe... I believe that Harry does not love him. Lust, probably. But their meetings have always been more about instinct than any emotional attachment. There was a prophecy about them. You see, Harry's ideals of justice and peace has long sunk in the grounds of the magical world, and everything was peaceful... One would say, too peaceful. With his coming, the chaos of the earth came to play once again. He was the catalyst of the cycle coming back to life. He was the reason of Harry's coming back to life... And they... Complement each other like no one else could. Harry's phoenix form has burning wings that light the world, eyes whose tears heal all wounds, and the cloak of the deathly hallows. Harry could be called the Light Wizarding King. This creature's true form, however, has black wings darker than the night, he swallows souls, and he is the immortal Dementor Lord. The leader of one of the most despised creatures in the world. In a way, Harry was born for him, and He is cursed to search for Harry through alternate realities for all eternity."

"Wait, wait- how did you two even know he was here?!"

"He may acquire any form that he would like, but his aura is so imprinted on our souls that we could not mistake him for another."

"Why does he even search for Harry in the first place?!"

"Harry is... I suppose, akin to his most favorite fruit. The one delicacy you can never live without, and so you would do anything to satisfy yourself. While he is akin to Harry's favorite bed. One whom Harry can resist awhile, but always gives in to."


	33. Chapter 33

Avengers/Harry Potter crossover

Steve receives a new mission from Fury- protect Harry Potter.

The seventeen year old trouble magnet is in trouble again. And this time, he may not be enough to stop it. Hawkeye's memories of his time working with Loki is coming back. He remembers Loki inspecting pictures of one green-eyed boy... With Loki's face changing. It seemed as if Loki's body was being controlled by another, or possessed. His eyes would turn blood red, and there would be this terrible smile. His voice changes and he says "Soon, my sweet."

Hawkeye knows that Loki is stalking the boy, waiting for the moment that the boy will finally be the son of death- an immortal, just like the Asgardians. He would be named the god of death and magic once he finally embraces his powers and be invited to Asgard (as per tradition once a new god is made).

Now that Harry became the master of the deathly hallows, Loki wants to kidnap him but fortunately Harry can fight back against Loki.

Thanos sees Harry as his key to finding Lady Death at last. In Thanos' original planet, there was an old woman who told a prophecy- that the son of death will arrive. She painted Harry's face after one hundred days of not eating and died.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had been Harry's guard as a member of the order of the phoenix, and who is now the minister of magic, called for the assistance of S.H.I.E.L.D., for they knew Loki more than they did. Kingsley was worried that Harry would be caught off-guard due to getting tired from all of the work he's doing and be defeated by Loki.

/

After the war, Harry and Kingsley sought to change Wizarding Britain and copy the other countries, being modernized and equal to all creatures. With people worshipping Harry as their savior, they quickly passed all of the laws Harry and his friends wanted after reviewing them. No one seemed to want to fight back against him due to their life debts. Now, the families of muggleborn children are informed much earlier, and there is a new magical orphanage called the Phoenix Nest- an orphanage for all sorts of magical children. The werewolves were given a large forest to roam around in called the Were Forest. The Unspeakables has finally released their research about the werewolves- apparently they have discovered that the Special Nigerian Animagus Potion (SNAP) could actually make the wolf an animagus form instead of being a curse every month. The Unspeakables were forbidden to reveal this knowledge due to all the previous ministers hating werewolves.

To appease the purebloods, they brought back the Old Traditions. In Hogwarts, History now just doesn't teach about goblin wars but also traditions, manners, the culture of the wizarding world and more. They replaced Christmas and Halloween with Yule and Samhain. Surprising the purebloods, the muggleborns were actually okay with this.

The restriction on rituals became looser, but laws became tighter when it came to harmful dark magic.

Surprisingly, it was Oliver Wood who motivated Harry to do his very best. They became fuck buddies. With Oliver becoming a werewolf during the war, he was kicked out of his Quidditch team. They became reunited again and Oliver, though he still loves Quidditch, turned his energies into helping traumatized children to get back up again with the help of sports, counseling, and his iron-fisted disciplinary actions. He became the Assistant Head in Phoenix nest. As Oliver did his best, so did Harry. Instead of turning to alcohol, Harry showed his inner slytherin and used his influence on people to pass the laws he wanted.

It turned out that House elves were not really house elves before. They were elves who were enslaved through dark magic. Apparently, wizards tried to help them by giving them orders so difficult, that their inner High elves manage to break the curse. However, wizards nowadays just give them normal orders, hence no house elves becoming free elves anymore. As a test, Harry gave Winky an impossible order- completely rebuild Hogwarts in a day. Winky pushed herself so hard that her inner elf shined through- and yet it wasn't enough. It appeared one second and disappeared, with Winky falling over in exhaustion. And so it was then that Wizards started ordering house elves to do impossible tasks. Some manage to become High elves, some don't. Those that do manage to become high elves, hug their previous masters tightly, thank them, and give them gifts, and then leave for elven lands.

/

Steve frowned heavily. Apparently his trouble magnet of a client managed to sleep with a vampire. And then it turns out that this vampire was possessive and refused to let him go. Now his client was running around the world trying to evade the obsessed vampire. He would now need to find his client.

This was going to be a long day.

/

Harry blinked owlishly at Steve, who was presently tied upside down.

"So... You're going to be my guard?"

"Yes." Steve gritted out.

"Thanks, but I don't need one." Harry smiled cheerily at him...

And apparated.

Steve cursed.

/

Harry moaned loudly. Sounds of skin slapping against each other echoes out the door.

Steve felt a tick beginning to form under his eye as he waited outside the door, scowling heavily.

Does he or does he not want that damn vampire?! And not only did he sleep with that bastard, now he's making out with TWO vampires.

He let out another moan, and Steve felt his stomach tighten.

After a few more minutes of torture, Steve shook his head and gave up, mumbling "to hell with this" and gave up.

/

Harry stretched his sore muscles and looked at the sleeping vampires appreciatively for a moment, and summoned his clothes.

There was no more time for dallying.

When Harry woke up, he felt that the man that Kingsley hired gave up an hour or two of hearing the two vampires take turns with Harry.

Harry wrote a letter to them both, and summoned his things. He was still very sore, but he needs to leave before the other vampire tries to marry him again.

/

Steve choked on his water. He has just entered their apartment, and there his client was- sitting naked on the floor with his eyes closed and legs in a relaxed position, surrounded by floating objects like quills, models of magical creatures, and what looked to be floor plans of a building.

"H-Harry..."

Harry opened one eye and looked at him. "Yes?"

Steve couldn't look away from Harry's naked body, his eyes roaming.

"You're naked." He said lamely.

Harry opened both eyes, surprised. "Oh! Sorry, I lived in a boy's dorm. I forgot some people aren't comfortable with their room mates naked."...'though considering I slept with the three other boys in that dorm...' Harry had combatted with his self-image issues a long time ago, when Ron and the other guys kept slapping his head whenever he was embarrassedly darting around the room with his hands covering his body.

"Oh. Right." Steve's face was red, but his eyes still remain glued on Harry, who stood up and turned around, flashing Steve some more. Harry waved the floating objects off like they were flies, and searched for his clothes... Which he found out was floating behind the sofa.

"So, what were you doing?" Steve asked.

"I was meditating. I feel it's more effective for me whenever I'm naked you see. And if you're wondering about the mess, it's because I'm planning to set another orphanage, this time somewhere in the magical village in Norway. My friend told me that there were a lot of squibs there..."

As Harry rambled on about plans about an orphanage instead of his plan about rescuing "breeders" from a bunch of criminals, he failed to see that Steve was still looking at him oddly.

/

Harry observed the angry man in front of him.

He smiled wryly, saying "I disappointed you, didn't I?"

Steve looked at him up and down offensively, sarcastically saying "In which way?"

"You thought I would be like you. You read my files, full of achievements and heroics. You thought I'd be the Wizarding world's Captain America. But the thing is, I wasn't handpicked or trained to be a soldier like you were. I just happened to fit a prophecy and managed to survive. The records given to you were incomplete, whoever wrote it was obviously blinded by my achievements and didn't list any of my flaws at all."

Steve was quiet, he turned around and picked up the magazine he threw and placed it back on the rack. He murmured, "You're right, it didn't list any of your flaws at all."

Steve left Harry there and went to his room, sighing tiredly.

'Need for bed partners to avoid nightmares, unhealthy eating habits, propensity to do the strangest of things, having no shame at all... The list goes on. But I suppose his good side goes just as long anyway.'


	34. Chapter 34

With a Grindelwald-conquered world, Dumbledore took Tom under his tutelage to help stop Grindelwald due to Tom being kicked out of Hogwarts for attempted murder on Grindelwald's puppet, headmaster Krum. Years later, they heard about a prophecy of a child who would vanquish the dark lord. There was only two children who could possibly be the chosen one- the Longbottom's child, whose parents are now emotionless slaves under the regime (it was this curse that Tom fought back against at Hogwarts, he refused to surrender everything and tried to stop the curse by trying to kill Krum. He succeeded and escaped). Lastly, the Potter child- the powerful Potter family managed to steer clear of becoming Grindelwald's slaves as well as fighting back against him. Lady Dorea Potter nee Black, was a very cunning woman who could steer her family to safety by staying atop the tides of war.

She managed this by becoming useful to both Grindelwald and the rebel armies... And at the same time, useless.

Using her roots in dark magic, Dorea made a ritual that made her family (Charles Potter, James Potter, and the now pregnant girlfriend Lily Evans) immune to the curse that Grindelwald uses on the masses, unable to become his puppets. To soothe Grindelwald's ruffles, this ritual also makes them able to save his people by making her family able to heal everything quickly and completely just by being ten meters near them. The sacrifice of this ritual, however, was that they would be vampire-like. Their skin would be pale and be very sensitive to the sun. They would need blood. Their magic would be much more uncontrollable, more unwilling to go through their wands. They would not be as strong or as fast as a vampire.

/

James and Lily refused to help Grindelwald's army and hid themselves instead, using Dorea's political savvy to do just that.

However, after Charles' death under Grindelwald's hands, Dorea felt old and tired. Soon, she too succumbed to death's embrace.

She was killed by Grindelwald too. Harry was five when that happened. And then Grindelwald attacked them next.

Unknown to Grindelwald, Dorea passed on her talent and knowledge on rituals to her son James. This time, James used a ritual from very old light magic. This one was used to protect Harry. It was programmed so that if either James or Lily died near Harry, their life would be the ritual's sacrifice and it would activate, killing the one who killed them.

The Potter couple was murdered, and Grindelwald was soon crushed by the ritual's power. However, the Potter couple didn't realize that Grindelwald has a horcrux. Harry saw Grindelwald float away as an angry apparition and disappeared. Harry was hiding inside the cabinet, silenced and locked, when his mother was murdered and the ritual marks on his hand flared up to kill Grindelwald and disappeared.

He was crying and banging the door as she died, but he wasn't heard. After Lily died, the silencio and the locking charm on the cabinet became undone. Harry tremblingly got up, wore his backpack, and hugged his mother to himself. Moments later, he covered her with a blanket. Next he did the same to his father. Unwilling to leave, but needing to follow their orders the same, Harry slowly got the invisibility cloak out his bag and draped it on himself. He grabbed his broom, which he was fortunately a master of. He also grabbed both of their wands as protection- like they told him to. He escaped the house on his broom, and left to find Sirius. His uncle Sirius would know what to do- he is his godfather after all.

They would've made portkeys for him if only portkeys couldn't be traced. And so he flew the familiar way to Sirius' secret place- the Shrieking Shack, under the fidelius.

He entered and used the two-way mirror to contact Sirius.

Sirius wasn't part of the rebel army, but he is on the run due to him protesting against Grindelwald.

Tom grabbed his length as he closed his eyes and images of Harry naked flashed in his mind, grunting as he stroked himself.

'There were many aesthetically pleasing people in this world, but Harry is the only one for me.

It wasn't just Harry's looks, really. It was the way he moved, the way our magic interacted, and how he admired me. It was how Harry was so pliant, so responsive to my touch. Like an instrument that just knew what I needed whenever I wanted it. It was like Harry was made for me. Harry's submissiveness to my touch, yet his personality feisty, his eyes holding a flame to them... I do not quite know when I have fallen in love, but I have and I have fallen hard.'


	35. Chapter 35

After the war, Harry fell into a deep sleep that he couldn't wake up from. Three years later, he finds himself encased in magical ice. When he woke up, the world was elated and the reporters hounded him left and right. He found out that he had became even more powerful in his sleep. He also found out that most of his friends had moved on from the war quite nicely while he still looked seventeen years old and was still hurting from all the trauma. He then wanted to be on the same level as his friends and finished his Newts, joined Auror training, and studied fiercer with the help of studying potions. Harry fought with the crippling loneliness he felt, despite Ron and Hermione and George trying their best to understand and help and befriend him again. He felt like he knew no one, like he was a different person altogether.

With his power and determination and fame, the ministry wanted him to finish auror training early, but then one Avario Rowle, an Unspeakable, approached him with an offer- the Apocalypse Team.

/

Harry is never, ever, melodramatic.

Never tell Harry that he is being melodramatic, or he will punch you in the face.

Seriously. He has had enough of that all his life. He tells people that the Dursleys are abusing him. Oh, they're just having misunderstandings, the teachers said.

Harry is most definitely not amused.

When Harry says that even darker forces come to take vengeance on the Wizarding World, you better fucking believe it, or he will indeed, punch you in the face.

/

Ron Weasley- Ron has married Hermione and already has a one year old daughter named Harriet. He's an auror who is popular for being a great strategist. He is Hermione's reluctant vice president in SPEW and the Humane Organization for Muggleborns Everywhere (HOME).

Hermione Weasley- is now working for DMLE as Madame Bones' assistant. She is known for being extremely organized and helpful in cases when it comes to death eaters. She is also still pushing SPEW and is now pushing for muggleborns to be invited to the Wizarding World much earlier.

Ginny Weasley- a successful seeker known for her revealing outfits and spectacular fits of rage. Her fiancé is Dean Thomas. She's still the kind-hearted girl from before, but apparently the traumatic experiences had more effect on her than she had let on.

Neville Longbottom- is now an assistant teacher at Hogwarts for Herbology. He grew up to be a handsome man who is confident, calm, and kind. He is Luna's lover.

Luna Lovegood- is now an explorer who is famous all over the world for finding proof about various unproven magical creatures. She had sensed that Harry was waking up, and gave Harry a dog that came out of an egg, which came from an invisible tree in the ocean.

Parvati Patil- is now an expert on Divination, and was the first one to sense that Harry has woken up. She is now married to Lavender Brown.

Lavender Patil- she is now a successful fashionista who fulfilled her dreams of taking the Wizarding World's fashion by storm. When Parvati told her that Harry was waking up, she prepared him clothes for free and gave them to Hermione to give to Harry.

/

Harry will never ever, ever, admit it to his friends, but he likes his fans, especially the diehard ones. In public, he will be embarrassed of their loud proclamations of love, flowers, chocolates, and other gifts. But without the cameras and the reporters around, he thanks them graciously, and treats them as friends.

When Harry had decided to join the Unspeakables, he had certainly not expected his fans to come and follow him.

Especially not to the newest Unspeakable subgroup Apocalypse Team.

/

Avario Rowle- the leader of the Apocalypse team and the one who made it. He discovered that the cracks within their realms are cracking due to Voldemort's experiments all over the world. He quickly realized that entities would enter this world and conquer it if they are left unchecked.

Harry Potter- the one recruit that Avario Rowle acquired himself. The others of the Apocalypse Team simply followed him into it. Harry Potter, being extremely acquainted with Voldemort's magics and the way he thought, is extremely adept in finding out what Voldemort's experiments were about. He only needs to meditate and wade through the hidden memories that the horcrux of Voldemort has left inside him. He spent three years encased in ice, and two years training to be an auror only to be recruited by the Unspeakables.

Caucaras "Ras" Malfoy- Lucius Malfoy's somewhat insane, undead younger brother. The Malfoys would rather tell the world that he died than admit he became a vampire. He turned to bounty-hunting after being casted out of his family. After Lucius died in Azkaban and Draco killed by Harry. The sentient Malfoy family magic deemed him worthy of acquiring it all, the magic strong enough to turn him somewhat human, and saner than before. The money, manor, and the bad luck that the other members of the Malfoy family had made him think that he owes Harry a lot.

Mike and Paul Merryweight- the muggleborn twins that looked up to Harry ever since they have come to the Wizarding World. They are geniuses who likes making spells. In years, Harry is older. But since Harry has slept for three years, Mike and Paul were more mature and knowledgeable than him. Mike has a dirty mind, and Paul has no shame.

Blaise Zabini- Blaise Zabini has never talked to Harry in their years as Hogwarts students, save for that one moment that Harry healed Blaise's hand. Blaise Zabini has never talked much, after being traumatized by what his mother does to her husbands he started stuttering a lot. But when Harry is the topic, he can't seem to shut his mouth up. Now twenty-five years old and a confident entrepreneur, he joins the Apocalypse Team on a whim, using his contacts and the dueling and the dark arts his mother taught him.

Dennis Creevey- not unlike his older brother Collin, Dennis was a good DADA student who idolized Harry. Now that they have aged, Harry found that he could actually relate to Dennis now that he wasn't being as annoying as before. He was still enthusiastic, but he is calmer and more polite. After befriending him, Dennis now sees more of Harry than he ever did before. They bonded over Collin's death, the movies from the muggle world, and more.

Lee Jordan- the adventurous troublemaker that suddenly vanished after the war. It turns out that Lee turned to inspecting more mysterious aspects of magic after the war. He was already an Unspeakable before Harry woke up. But when Avario told him who he was recruiting, he signed up to join the subgroup as quickly as he could, greeting Harry with a warm, inviting smile. Lee Jordan knew more about the ministry than Harry did, and often investigates secrets that aren't even connected to his line of work. Harry admitted to him that he wishes he is as happy as Lee seemed to be, but Lee told him not to worry. That in time, he would be happy, and Lee would help him through.

/

Harry laughed brokenly.

"Sincerity... Is something I have rarely believed in. I knew Dumbledore wasn't sincere. I knew he wanted to control me, and I let him. I was never completely sincere to him either. Ron wasn't sincere to me before, when he told me he wouldn't ever be jealous of me again. He just controls it better now. He wasn't sincere to Hermione before either. Hermione wasn't sincere to him as well, just trying her best to get along with him and me. Ginny wasn't sincere to Luna, nor was she sincere when she said she got over me, because I can still see it in her eyes. Neville isn't sincere to his grandmother, because I know he still resents his family for their faults. Remus and Sirius loved me for being who I am to James Potter, but they disliked it whenever I was too silent, or too unlike him.

So Lee, tell me. How could I tell you I can be sincere, that I can be the real me, when I don't even know how that works?"

/

'It is odd,' Hermione mused with a smile on her face.

Harry is the celebrity of the Apocalypse Team, one that many of the group idolized before, but Harry is also the one that takes care of them.

Hermione sees the look on their face whenever Harry serves them tea and makes them all kinds of food and welcomes their company. They look dazed and happy, like they are falling in love with him all over again.

They act like they want to do everything to serve him, and yet he tells them to sit down, and let him serve them instead.

Caucaras hides it better, but Hermione could see it in the way he lingers protectively over Harry, criticizing Paul and Mike over their lewdness and their wandering hands while Lee and Dennis likes grabbing Harry's attention, and they especially like it when Harry's bright green eyes beam at them happily. Blaise would only quietly gaze at him and politely offer to help in one way or another.

'It's going to be a battle,' Hermione thought with a fond smile.

/

The Master

"What does it mean, to be a wizard?" Harry walked around the room, gazing at the stars above their heads.

Mike gulped as he looked at Harry's upturned face, glowing like the stars his beautiful eyes is transfixed on.

Harry's boyish face is doing things to his control. His thick mane of black hair, pert nose, sculpted cheekbones, bright green eyes that belongs to modified pictures in Witch Weekly, and that glowing skin- he tried to tell himself to look away, but he couldn't.

"They call me the Master who bends reality, but doesn't all wizards do this to an extent? What makes me different?"

Mike forced himself to look down at the floor. 'It would be you who would call me master, and you who would bend, love. I would love to show what reality is to that perfect round ass of yours.' Paul snickered quietly beside him, smirking at him knowingly. The thought was probably strong enough to be sent through their link.

'Lets both show reality to that ass of his.' Paul sent back.

"You... You're more powerful than the rest..." Jordan guessed hesitantly.

"And partly because you're a master in bed." Oliver added.

"What? No." Harry chuckled. "No. It was my deaths that made me different."

Mike, who was transfixed on Harry's dimples, almost missed what he said. "What?" He whispered.

"My deaths. The first one, was when I was born. As you know, purebloods scorn other purebloods who marry muggleborns due to their problems conceiving. I was born dead. My father, being quite talented at Transfiguration, made my lungs bigger. The second one, was when I was hit by the Killing curse as an infant. My mum's ritual made my soul bounce back to my body as it left. The third one, was when I died at Voldemort's hand. I died much longer this time around, and now I actually remember dying- I simply don't talk about it. That death triggered something in me. And it triggered... This. Some of the vampires who actually knew about it from ages before felt this happening again and talked to me. The goblin king, a ruler of a nation with a rather long memory, also knows of this. Some royals all over the world like the Japanese, the Arctics, in the oceans, as well as some people in what technically is part of Scotland, also recognized this. This is why many people are calling me the Master now... The Master of Death."

"... Well, also partly because they say you're a master of the bedroom." Oliver insisted.

Harry grinned at him. "My bedroom had only been used for sleeping, wanking, reading, writing, talking, and goofing around."

"Nooo," Jordan intoned disbelievingly. "You, the man-who-conquered, is a virgin?"

"Yup."

In perfect synchrony, the twins grinned at each other and thought 'It's on!'

/

The Sacred 28 Families were called Sacred for one reason- they have an affinity for god-like attributes.

Potters can mold anything they want into anything.

Longbottoms can make all plants grow.

Bones can control dead bodies.

Abbots can communicate with everyone.

Malfoys can enchant all creatures' eyes.

Notts can combine bloodlines.

Zabinis can control shadows.

Peverells can be immortals if they so wish.

Blacks has the power to destroy anything.

Lestranges can control pain.

Lees are travelers of land, seas and air.

Weasleys, who were disregarded as blood traitors for failing to stick to magical traditions and therefore lost their ability, had once had more muscle strength than werewolves.

Slytherins can be any animal.

Gryffindors can control any animal.

Ravenclaws can know anything.

Hufflepuffs can heal anything.


	36. Chapter 36

Tom hummed as he made his way to his prey, his eyes glinting satisfactorily.

His "prey," the boy who had once saved his life from an assassination from his nation's enemies, was going to be Tom's gift to himself. The boy is the only person that Tom owes a life debt to.

Whilst the other royalties have been humiliated in the battle field, this one... This one would be much more private. It would be much more delicious than his other victories as well.

The Golden Mage, aka the Gryffindor Prince, Harrison Potter, is an incredibly powerful and stubborn young man. Naive and inexperienced, but his magic? It was Tom's siren. He is also very attractive, earning stares from men and women alike for his bright green eyes, bright grin, and his grace. Tom knew the moment he had first laid eyes on him. His father had been quite mad that he was attracted to a person who is not a Shape Shifter, but was at least mollified by him being a prince. The Prince of the largest kingdom of all, Gryffindor.

/

In this world, there are five super nations who beat the other nations in power. These are the most powerful, the largest, the most numerous, and the most advanced.

Slytherin- Being a nation surrounded by dangerous seas filled with dangerous animals and pirates has given them more powerful and more experienced soldiers than any other nations. Being a nation with a difficult lifestyle they are often forced to make trades with other countries such as Gryffindor. They are known for having extra abilities, like the ruling family who can control snakes. Once led by Marvolo Slytherin who was defeated by Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor's war general, it is now invading other nations with Emperor Thomas Slytherin.

Gryffindor- This is a nation filled with sprawling mountains and unpredictable weather. They are near impossible to invade due to the harsh weather, thick forests, and toughened soldiers. They are known for their unique ability to reproduce, because men can also give birth and women can be fathers. They are a nation who can easily provide for itself. This nation is led by Gellert Grindelwald, the adoptive grandfather of the prince and the second husband of Queen Dorea. Its previous King and Queen James and Lily Potter died in an incident with the Atlantica.

Hufflepuff- this is a country with the highest population. They have friendly relations with all the countries in the world. It is led by King Amos. His son Prince Cedric is interested in Harry. Ever since Cedric and Harry secretly drank lots of beer in a pub together, where Cedric had to carry Harry to his room to sleep the alcohol off. Cedric never realized that "Please, Cedric" could be the most erotic words ever. He never told Harry that he fell in love with him whilst Harry was begging Cedric to not inform his Grandad Gellert of his whereabouts.

Ravenclaw- this is the most technologically advanced country, with most scholars in the world going straight here. Harry happens to be close friends with one of the top researchers there- Hermione Granger. The princess, Princess Cho, is quietly plotting to charm either Prince Harry or Prince Cedric. Harry, however, finds her irritating because of her uppity behavior with Hermione.

Atlantica- the country of a thousand islands. Their population is mainly made up of mermaids, fishmen, pirates, and outlaws. It is said to be where all magic came from. Here, there is no government. Only power. Atlantica is where Thomas' mother originally come from. An incredibly brutal and beautiful mermaid, Merope would do anything to kill Thomas for turning his back on them.

/

He woke up with heavy, marble-looking chains tying him down to his bed. It seemed as if someone had sneaked upon him and tied him up with Marblon, a stone capable of inducing wizards powerless.

'Damn it! How could HE always figure a way to stop them from fighting each other? He defeats all of his other opponents in front of a crowd, showing off how powerful he is and how powerless the others are against him. But ME? He always either throws me a distraction, steers me somewhere else, or traps me! And when I actually do get to meet him, he retreats! And now this? He's going to defeat me in a BEDROOM!'

Harry struggled to wriggle his way off, but he was helpless against the magic-draining abilities of the chains.

Footsteps echoed on the floor and the door to his chambers opened.

Harry didn't look up, knowing it was someone he has not seen in years.

"You belong to me, Dove. Accepting Prince Diggory's proposal was very wrong of you."

Harry tried to break the chains holding him to his bed MUCH harder when he heard that voice. He avoided looking him in the eye and looked away instead and angrily retorted "How would YOU know?"

He chuckled and held his sword to Harry.

"This sword and this sheathe, Harry. What do these tell you? I know that you and I belong together simply because we are similar to this sword and its sheathe. This sword is capable of cutting everything I want it to. This hard sheathe is capable of keeping this sword inside it. These two are made out of different materials, and yet their decorations and their sizes meant the two of them is a set. The sword belongs inside its sheathe, where it enters over and over again. WE are a set, Harry. Accept it."

"T-that... Wasn't very decent, was it?" Harry blushed bright red, angry green eyes now looking at challenging red orbs.

Tom smiled wickedly at him.

"I'll be much more indecent on that bed of yours."

/

The Wolf Conqueror, Thomas Slytherin, the King of the Shape Shifters, finally conquered the Gryffindor Nation through mass petrification and staked its claim.

The country will survive, the Slytherin army will let them have their traditions and their riches... If they give their greatest jewel- the Prince, Harrison the Great.

They were childhood friends once due to friendly visits wherein Tom tutored Harry in Piano lessons, but when Marvolo Slytherin, Tom's father, started creating an empire by invading other nations, their friendship ended. Once Marvolo Slytherin died, Tom took over his father's empire and started invading quicker.

And as tradition, their mating will be done with all of the highest officials as witness.


	37. Chapter 37

Voldemort: the Conqueror. He rules the Wizarding World.

Amaxintha: the Dark Queen of Atlantica. She rules the oceans and all of the sirens, and merfolk.

Elen: the ruler of the phantomlands. He hates Voldemort with a passion. He rules all the elves and fairies.

Crescent: the rebel factions who does not belong to Atlantica, the phantomlands, or the Wizarding World. Led by the elemental users.

Greater Good Army: this was the group of Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald. They sought to rule over the muggles. They wanted the power of the Deathly Hallows. The Marauders, led by James Potter, knew about the Deathly Hallows and stole the resurrection stone from Voldemort and hid it in their vaults. Then there was a prophecy about Harry being the one to vanquish the dark lord. The problem was, they didn't know which dark lord the prophecy talked about: Voldemort of the Wizards, Crescent's nameless leader, Elen of the Phantomlands, or Amaxintha of the oceans. So the Marauders hid the prophecy and simply made the infant Harry as prepared as he could be- they had Kieran (aka Satiate) to protect Harry, and also teach him. Kieran owed Sirius Black a life debt, and so the Marauders used that to bind Kieran to Harry. The Marauders also sought to activate all of the abilities that the Potter bloodline has- the Magic Sight from the Potters, Intent from the Blacks, and Healing Power from the Gryffindors. They had also activated abilities they did not actually want: Child-bearing, Necromancy and Veela's wings and allure. Child-bearing would ensure that he was submissive. Necromancy would be scorned by the public, and Veelas were associated with the phantomlands.

Later on, Peter Pettigrew outed the Marauders to Albus Dumbledore so his life could be spared- he told them that the Potter child was prophecied to Vanquish Gellert Grindelwald of the Greater Good Army (a lie. But Peter was a master at lying, and Dumbledore was too anguished to see through it).

Dumbledore hunted the Marauders down, killing Sirius Black, the father of Orion Hunt (aka Eat), in secret. Dumbledore and his army killed James Potter, and was about to kill Lily, when Lily sacrificed her life for a ritual to bring him and his attacking soldiers down. To ensure that her son is unharmed, she put the Middle rune on Harry's chest. In the end, Dumbledore was turned to ashes. When the aurors came, all they saw was a manor that looked like it was bombed, with every part of the house lying far away from where it should've stood, crying Greater Good soldiers kneeling out the gate, Harry playing with Dumbledore's wand, and a circle of ashes around him.

Kieran had soon heard the news and took Harry away before anyone else did.

Kieran was a vampire who took lovers left and right, never hid his love for killing, and was an intimidating man in politics, but he did put an effort in Harry's care. He paid a nanny to take care of him and hired tutors for Harry's lessons and helped him control his various abilities. Kieran also attempted to keep the secret that Harry could bear children. However, when Harry got badly hurt at Hogwarts for Quidditch, the mediwitch exclaimed loudly about it turning up in her scans, saying that Harry should be honored. Thus, the whole school found out.

/

Army of Eight: A group that works for Voldemort that is made out of Modmen (Modified Men).

1\. Ravenous- Harry James Potter, the leader. A wizard who specializes in bending magic to invent all kinds of machinery and modify living beings due to him being the only user of Magic Sight alive. He modified the other members. He is the boy-who-lived, man-who-conquered, and the immortal master of death. He modified himself to be able to handle large amounts of magic.

2\. Satiate- Kieran. A former high vampire who was modified to have the ability to be akin to a black hole: he can suck any kind of matter inside him and can spit them back out. He is Harry's mentor in politics, manners, and dueling.

3\. Eat- Orion Hunt. A former werewolf teenager who had anger management issues. He had been modified to be able to become the biggest, strongest, fastest, and fiercest werewolf. He can heal his wounds frighteningly fast and can turn into a wolf with his own will. He can also control other werewolves due to his dominance. He is also called the Werewolf King. Harry had once saved him from death, and was the first Modman.

4\. Consume- Rabastan Lestrange. A former dark wizard who favored the fiendfyre curse so much that fiendfyre... Favored him. He was modified to be able to turn into a man made of fiendfyre. He can fly and throw fireballs and make fire tornadoes.

5\. Devour- the last name he had taken was Julius. A former flesh eater who was modified to be able to control anything and anyone's body by exploding and using his black particles. He is also called the Army Eater, known for devastating entire armies in one full swoop.

6\. Ingest- The second Greengrass daughter. She is a master of potions and politics and is modified to be able to have psychic control over her potions and other people. Also called Lady Malfoy.

7\. Gorge- formerly an assassin from France. She was modified to be able to copy a person. She is an extremely fast metamorphmagus who can not only copy how a person looks like, but copy memories, emotions, and abilities as well. She is the only metamorphmagus who can copy everything and anything, even magical creatures.

8\. Binge- formerly a lowly vampire who was modified to transform into anything using bones. He can grow exponentially and control them in different ways. He usually favors being a white flood, a gigantic flying bird, a giant white skeleton, a moving castle, and a moving white tree.

The Outer Army. the group of people under the Army of Eight who assists in non-combative ways and trains the lower death eaters.

1\. The Green Man- Neville Longbottom is the head of the Interrogation unit. He is a master of torture. He was modified to have a fuller control over his plants. He uses plants to cover himself and uses them for defense and offense.

2\. The Seer- Luna Lovegood. She was modified to see visions that are seconds away. She was the hardest subject Harry ever had to modify, and in result accidentally managed to make her magic weaker.

3\. The Red Spy- Ron Weasley. He is so normal he can fit in anywhere. Harry modified him to be able to stay unnoticed whenever he wanted. Head of espionage unit.

4\. The Owl- Hermione Granger. She can turn into a barn owl and is clever enough to get into most secured places. She is modified so that she can swallow anything and spit them back out.

5\. The Weasley Twins- they make weapons for the death eaters, make things that Harry tells them to make. They were modified to be able to multiply.

6\. Oliver Wood- trains the death eaters. He was modified to be able to copy every fighting style there is.

7\. Viktor Krum- also trains death eaters. He is also a master of runes. He was modified to be able to complete any ritual at an instance.

8\. Bill Weasley- a curse breaker who also trains death eaters. He is the best ward breaker in the world and he was modified to also have Magic Sight like Harry.

/

Harry is an outstanding fighter.

When he goes all out, he completely decimates most beings in the world. They say that he is so good at fighting, that only gods and demi-gods can survive it.

He is a powerful wizard with a knack for powering multiple spells all in the same time.

First, the second he locks his eyes on your form, he will suck on your magic and transfer it to himself. This would be notably painful for magical creatures whose molecules of their limbs are in fact bound to magic itself. Like dragons and their magic fire-forming guts. (Wizards don't have magic-bound limbs, they just have a core inside them that can generate or attract magic. They can give away as much as their core can replenish.)

Most people die or give up after a few seconds at this point.

Second, he quickly casts two chains of deadly spells that bounces everywhere, creating highly unpredictable attacks.

Third, a shield that bounces back most spells.

Fourth, he changes the environment you are in via illusions, transfiguring the landscape, and basically bending the laws of reality like gravity, time, and space; lastly, he throws his weapons at you- bombs, potions that induces all sorts of things, pranks, etc.

Fifth, he then makes an army of golems made out of the ground. An army that will beat you to a pulp if you let them come near you. And if they can't beat your skills at physical combat... They explode.

If you are still alive at this point, then you would be the lucky person to see Harry Potter engage in physical combat, with hardened body and increased speed.


End file.
